The Great Escape!
by uknowulovemex3
Summary: Brooke and Lucas go on a road trip from tree hill to California to meet Peyton and Jake. But along the way they run into people from the past and present, what will happen? Brucas, Naley, Jeyton and some Skevin. Sucky summary good story
1. The journey begins

Chapter 1

"Come on, pretty girl" Lucas Scott yelled from the front seat of the Jeep they rented for the road trip.

It was the day after their college graduation and Lucas and his longtime girlfriend Brooke Davis decided to kick off the rest of their lives with a cross-country road trip.

Currently they were someplace in Arkansas parked outside of a gas station while Brooke used the restroom for the fourth time in the last two hours. What's going on with her? Lucas thought bobbing his blond head along to the beat of the music that their best friend Peyton downloaded onto a mix-tape for the long car trip.

Brooke stood in the gross, smelly gas station bathroom staring at herself in the graffitied mirror. I don't look any different she thought applying a coat of lip-gloss to her pillowy bow shaped lip. Then she ran her hand over her skinny, toned stomach, one that would be getting a lot bigger in the next nine months. Brooke bitterly threw out the fifth positive pregnancy test, sighed, and walked back to the car where Lucas—her adorable Lucas— was waiting for her.

"Sorry I toke so long. I haven't been feeling so well." She said. It was entirely true she just started getting morning sickness two days ago.

"Do you want to turn around?" He asked worriedly, entwining their fingers.

"No! Of course not." Brooke insisted, smiling at how adorable he was being, "Come on, Broody Boy, let's get this show on the road."

"Your wish is my command." He said smiling pulling out of the gas station. And so the journey continued.


	2. a night under the stars

Chapter 2

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Brooke asked pulling her clothes over bros sweater around her tan shoulders.

"Of course its safe." Lucas assured her.

Brooke eyed down the ramshackle Motel 8 just daring Lucas to make her go in there. Having been raised in a very rich family she never stayed anywhere less than five-stars.

"Come on, Pretty girl." He said taking her hand, his warm comforting touch making her loosen up a bit but she still wasn't thrilled.

"Uh…fine!" Brooke huffed and they made their way to the front desk where a middle aged southern woman quickly told them that they just found out there was a bad case of rats and that the exterminator wouldn't be there for at least another day or two.

"YES!" Brooke said skipping back to the car.

When she was all buckled up Lucas got into the car.

"Now where are we gonna go?" Brooke asked.

"Well your lucky you have such a good boyfriend who thinks of just about everything." Lucas said with a look on his face that told Brooke he was very proud of himself.

"What's this fabulous plan?" She asked teasingly.

"Well I packed two sleeping bags, we can put down the second row and sleep back there."

Brooke liked that idea and thought it sounded romantic.

"Okay" she agreed.

They drove toward a nice spot by a park and decided to stay there.

Lucas brought down the row of seats leaving more than enough room for them to sleep.

"How's that?" Lucas asked proudly looking at the wide empty back of the car where two royal blue sleeping bags lay.

"Aw…Luke its perfect!" Brooke said taking his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I love you, Lucas Scott." Brooke declared.

"I love you too, Brooke Davis." Lucas replied and kissed her nose.

They lay in each other's arms looking up at the stars from the sunroof and hoped the rest of the trip would be this perfect.


	3. the secret

A/N I really hope you like the story so far, its my first fanfic so please R&R with advice, tips or whatever. Thank you

Chapter 3

They were back on the road by nine and are currently on a long strip of highway.

"want something to eat?" Lucas asked running his thumb over Brooke's hand.

"sure." She replied debating on what she wanted.

"I'm realy craving a starbucks…" Brooke hinted an innocent pout on her face.

Lucas laughed "the next one I see, we'll stop at."

It toke them fifteen minutes to find a Starbucks, Lucas ran in.

Brooke toke the alone time to call her best friend Peyton Sawyer. She answered on the first ring.

"hey girlie!" Peyton said excitedly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't P.Sawyer." Brooke giggled.

"Jenny, Jake and I cant wait to see you!" She said referring to her fiancé Jake and his five and a half year old daughter Jenny.

"Same here. We'll probably be there in a week." Brooke informed her.

Jake and Peyton are currently in California due to Jakes new job.

"Pey, I have to tell you something that I haven't told anyone yet." Brooke mumbled biting her lip.

"Brooke, what is it!?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"Peyton I'm p—" She didn't get to finish though because Lucas slid into the drivers seat.

"I got to go I'll tell you later." Brooke promised hanging up.

"who was that?" Lucas asked handing her a venti passion fruit tea and lemonade drink and a chocolate croissant.

"why thank you, boyfriend." She said sipping the cold drink.

"Your welcome, girlfriend." He answered and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"mmm……" She mumbled and licked her pink lips.

Then she slowly took a bite of the chocolaty pastry, careful not to upset her stomach.

Right when she thought she wasn't going to throw up she felt it coming, slowly making its way up and out of her.

"Luke!!!!! Pull over!!!!!" She practically screamed.

Lucas looked over at her alarmed, then quickly pulled on to the side of the highway.

Brooke jumped out of the car her tightly clasped over her mouth. She ran a few feet trough the grass and noisily threw up behind a bush. Tears stung at her eyes and her throat burned.

"it's okay, Brooke," Lucas said coming up behind her. He held back her gorgeous dark brown hair and rubbed her back as she finished up.

"here," he said presenting her with a water bottle. She nodded her thanks and took a mouthful swished it around in her mouth then spit it out, she took another sip this time swallowing.

"are you okay?" He asked continuing to rub her back.

"NO!" She sobbed wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his soft heather gray T-shirt.

Brooke was about to tell him—tell him everything; how she was scared and how her clothing line clothes over bros was doing better then ever and how she was dying to marry him— but she decided she couldn't, it wasn't the right time or place.

"come on baby you can tell me anything" Lucas said trying to get her to look up.

"I know, but I just cant, not right now anyway." Brooke stuttered unable to look into his pretty hazel-green eyes.

"okay," Lucas said sadly, "tell me when you can."

Brooke nodded and together they walked to the car.

"Do you need medicine, or something?" Lucas asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Brooke said resting her head on the cold glass window. Slowly drifting off to sleep………


	4. Surprise, surprise!

http://i31. 4

Lucas looked over at Brooke who was still sleeping, as they neared Kansas. Then he realized that they needed gas so he pulled up to the nearest one and started to fill it. He hoped Brooke was okay and that she'd feel better by the time they reached California.

He closed the car door as quietly as he could but Brooke still woke up. She looked around sleepily then grabbed the water bottle by her feet and chugged at least half of it.

"Feeling better?" Lucas asked and kissed her wet lips

"Now I am," She replied placing her hand on his knee.

"Where are we? She then said hating the whine in her voice.

"Just entered Kansas." He replied, stopping at a red light then looked over at her.

"Do you think that maybe we could stay in a hotel tonight?" Brooke wondered.

"Sure, pretty girl." Lucas said and leaned over to kiss her, she kissed her back and they kissed and kissed until cars behind them started to honk.

Lucas smiled sheepishly, stuck his hand out the window and yelled sorry.

Meanwhile, Brooke was hysterically laughing making Lucas smile at seeing his girlfriend so happy.

"I love your laugh." He said simply.

"And I love you!" Brooke giggled.

"Did you talk to Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked randomly.

"Yeah, while you were sleeping," He said "James learned how to ride a bike without training wheels." He added referring to Nathan and Haley's four and a half year old son.

"aww…..little kids are so cute." Brooke said thinking about the baby growing inside her. If it's a girl will she be just like me? If it's a boy will he be an all-star basketball player or an award winning book writer like his daddy? Brooke wondered like she did many times.

When she first found out she was pregnant she was in total shock and denial. But, now she couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She already decided that as soon as she got back to Tree Hill she would go to the doctor. There was only problem; she still didn't tell Lucas.

"How about this hotel." Lucas said knocking her out of her thoughts and pointing to a Hyatt hotel and spa.

"Yeah, sure" Brooke said deciding to tell him at the hotel.

This should be interesting……..

"Wow!" Lucas said walking into the suite they had just walked into.

"Oh my goodness!" Brooke squealed never expecting a hotel room in Kansas to be this nice. How stereotypical of me she thought but knocked it out quickly.

The room was big and roomy with a kitchen, a living room, a wet bar and a big bedroom and a Jacuzzi.

"Ah…" Brooke yelled and leaped into Lucas' arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Lucas laughed un-expecting it.

"So Broody boy, a hotel room all alone what are you going to do about it?" she asked suggestively raising a perfectly plucked brown eyebrow.

"That depends…." Lucas said, "We can do this" He added kissing her, "or this." He kissed her again, carrying her into the bedroom.

"mmm….." Brooke sighed.

Lucas put her down on the bed and got on top of her.

"Did I tell you how much I LOVE being in a hotel room with you?" She asked removing his shirt.

"No but I know why." Lucas laughed kissing her cheek, her neck, and slowly grazing her collarbone sending shivers up and down her spine.

Lucas was looking at her bare body clad in a lacy pink panty set with a look that made her blush.

"You are so beautiful." Lucas said kissing her urgently, passionately.

Brooke pulled him closer to her slowly running her long fingers up and down his back.

"Mmm…Brooke." Lucas mumbled.

Brooke let out a soft giggle then whispered in his ear "I'll be right back" She got off the bed and for Lucas' amusement, sexily strutted into the bathroom.

Brooke looked around the bathroom then sat on the ledge of the bathtub her cell phone in her hand she pressed speed dial 2: Peyton.

The cell phone rang a couple of times then finally a stressed sounding Peyton answered the phone.

"Hi." Brooke spoke.

"Hey girlie!" Peyton said her voice changing after hearing her best friends voice.

"Okay listen Lucas is in the other room and I needed to tell you this before I tell him….." Brooke trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Peyton asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted so quickly and so quietly it was barely audible.

"OH MY GOD!!! Brooke when did you find out?" Peyton asked her voice filled with worry.

"Umm…about a week and a half ago, I needed some time to take it in, analyze it." Brooke sighed heavily.

"Are you going to tell Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Of course! In a few minutes actually, that's why I wanted to tell you. You're my best friend P. Sawyer I wanted you to be the first to know." Brooke said emotion in her voice.

"Aw…Brooke! Well you go, go back to Lucas." Peyton said.

"Call me later and…. good luck!"

"Kay thanks…bye"

Meanwhile…….

Lucas chuckled and on impulse got up to grab their swimsuits from their suitcases.

He found his with no problem, the jewelry box with an engagement inside caught his eye and he smiled anxious and excited to propose to Brooke. But finding Brooke's bathing suit wasn't so easy to find. He opened her suitcase and something fell to the floor, he bent down to pick up the small pink box. He read the front of it: home pregnancy test.

What the fuck? Lucas thought.

The box looked already open so he slipped out the long thin object realizing it was used, a pink plus sign in the corner.

Confused, he continued looking at it as if it held the answers of the world. He heard the bathroom door creak open and he stuffed the test back in the box and the box back into the bag. Was she going to tell me? Did she want me to know? Is it even hers? All these questions flooded his thoughts.

"Oh! Good idea," Brooke said noticing the swimsuit in his hands, "I'll go get mine."

She walked into the other room and grabbed her bikini.

"Pool or our very own Jacuzzi?" Brooke asked raising her arm to face the Jacuzzi like a showgirl.

"Doesn't matter, whichever one you want." Lucas said in a weird tone.

"Jacuzzi!" Brooke yelled throwing her bikini to the floor and stripping off her clothes. Then she walked, naked, to the Jacuzzi and started filling it up. An idea popped into her head and on impulse she grabbed the hotel phone and dialed room service then ordered strawberries some chocolate covered some plain, grapes, and champagne; all very sexy foods.

In the bathroom she grabbed two bathrobes and wrapped one around her body the other she carried into the other room for Lucas.

Lucas stood still in the middle of the room looking somewhat deep in thought.

"Sweetie…" Brooke purred "what are you doing standing there fully dressed when you could be getting into this Jacuzzi with a naked me?"

Lucas slowly turned his head and looked at her then smiled weakly. He quickly stripped out of his own clothing and stepped into the deliciously foamy Jacuzzi.

Brooke looked up at him getting turned on "come 'ere" She murmured. They kissed for a while, not even noticing the waiter bring in a tray filled with the sexy foods. Lucas popped open the champagne bottle and they fed each other a strawberry or two before they both looked into each others eyes and at the same time blurted "I have to tell you something."

"You first." Brooke said smiling. Lucas nodded and reached to grab his swimsuit pulling out the jewelry box from the pocket.

"Brooke Davis will you be my wife?" He asked managing to kneel in the Jacuzzi. Brooke looked at him eyes wide taking in the moment storing it in her mind where she would remember it forever.

"YES, Lucas Scott of course I'd be your wife!!!!!!!!" She squealed and they sealed the deal with a long romantic kiss.

"Okay about what I had to tell you, Lucas I'm pregnant." She said confirming all of Lucas' thoughts.

"I know." He said.

"What do you mean you know?" She asked.

"I found the test. Why didn't you tell me, earlier." He asked hurt.

"I was going to I swear I just didn't know how. I was still trying to admit it to myself." Brooke said hugging him tight.

"I had a suspicion or two but then I thought you were just sick. But all the signs were there the throwing up the headaches and mood swings." Lucas said understandingly.

"I'm so sorry and I'm scared, Lucas. Really, really scared." Brooke shivered despite the warmth of the Jacuzzi.

"Shh…this is a great thing! We're going to be parents, great parents." Lucas confirmed making Brooke feel better.

They kissed and kissed until their fingers and toes became wrinkly from being in the water so long.

Maybe things could turn around after all………….

Wow…sorry I haven't updated in so long things have been really busy. But don't worry I'm here now so R&R. And thank you to all the people who like and support my story you guys are the best!


	5. carnival

Lucas jogged to the elevator the next morning, and pressed the lobby button.

Bing…the elevator chimed opening the doors to the lobby.

Lucas strode to the front desk where the same receptionist from last night sat.

"Hello, Mr. Scott," The man said "how has your stay been?"

"Great, listen can you send up a bouquet of lilies and a BIG breakfast up to suite-506?" Lucas replied smiling.

"Certainly, I'll just add that to your bill." The man whose nametag read Evan said.

"Thanks." Lucas said heading back to the elevator.

This is going to be perfect Lucas thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke slowly sat up in the bed and looked around for Lucas who wasn't lying next to her. Something shiny on her finger caught her eye; she looked down at the engagement ring and the wonderful moment last night popped into her head. She smiled loving every second of this trip. She breathed in getting a strong scent of…breakfast?

Brooke's stomach growled so she slipped out of bed and opened the door of the bedroom. To her surprise the kitchen table was fully set a vase with lilies and candles decorated the table as a centerpiece.

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed, loving Lucas even more if that was possible.

"Good morning, Pretty Girl." Lucas said emerging from the kitchen and placed two bowls of fruit salad on the table then greeted Brooke with a nice, sweet kiss.

"Oh, Lucas this is so nice!" Brooke gushed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Anything for you." He said leading her to the table.

Lucas filled the wine glass in front of her with freshly-squeezed orange juice.

"Thank you." Brooke murmured popping a raspberry into her mouth.

Lucas disappeared back into the kitchen then returned with two plates filled with eggs, bacon, muffins, pancakes, French toast, waffles and bagels.

"Lucas I'm having a baby not a whole army." Brooke said smiling at the extravagant breakfast.

"I know,: Lucas smiled his cheeks turning pink "I wasn't sure what you felt like so I got everything."

"Aw…well thank you, babe," Brooke said chewing on a piece of crispy bacon "it was so sweet of you."

"I want you to have the best, Brooke" Lucas said and leaned over to kiss her.

"Aw….Luke you're going to make me cry!" Brooke sniffled.

Lucas laughed and they dug into the breakfast feast.

What a great way to start such a beautiful day…

At 12 they checked out of the hotel and got back onto the road.

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was going to be a daddy.

A baby! A real live baby was going to be coming into this world and it was all theirs. Something no one could take away from them.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked twirling her engagement around her finger.

"Nothing…"Lucas lied unable to reveal his innermost thoughts.

"Yes, you were thinking about the baby, weren't you?" Brooke persisted.

"Yeah…" Lucas said reddening.

"I know how you feel, ever since I found out all I've been thinking about is the baby this, the baby that. I've even been mentally decorating the nursery." Brooke smiled glad they could finally talk about the baby.

"I hope it's a boy." Lucas said than shook his head "actually as long as its healthy it doesn't matter."

"Aw, Lucas!" Brooke said and kissed his cheek. "Oh and can you stop calling our baby an it." She added.

"Oh...sure." Lucas said nodding.

A big billboard announcing the circus was in town loomed overhead and Brooke had an urge to go.

"Oh, Luke can we please go!" Broke asked excitedly "you know how much I love cotton candy!

"Fine, okay, but only for an hour or two." Lucas said.

"Yay!!!!!!" She said clapping her hands.

Two miles later they pulled into a parking lot. Brooke and Lucas got out of the car the smell of sweet, and salty treats filling their nostrils. They looked out at the carnival rides, games, and circus tent and of course cotton candy and popcorn stands.

"Come on lets go!" Brooke said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the ticket booth. They waited in line for a few minutes before they got to the counter a teenage girl sat behind the glass and asked them how many tickets they wanted, they bought 20 after hearing each ride was two tickets. They thanked the girl then stood in the mist of the crowd staring at a site they loved so much as children.

"Oh my god! I haven't been at a circus since our second grade field trip!" Brooke exclaimed feeling nostalgic.

"I know, so where do you wanna go first?" Lucas asked.

"Definitely the carousel!" Brooke sang, skipping toward the ride.

Lucas laughed and followed in suit.

"Keep up, babe." Brooke said playfully claiming her spot in the long line.

"Ha-ha," Lucas paused for a second, "are you sure this is okay for the baby?"

"Sweetie," Brooke soothed "I'm only 8 weeks along, tops."

"Okay, lets go slow though." He said worriedly.

After a few minutes Brooke started getting impatient. She huffed and crossed her arms over her sore chest. The line seemed like it was at a standstill even though they were slowly moving up.

"Ugh…now I remember the one thing I hated about the rides," Brooke sighed impatiently "the long, never-ending lines."

"I can think of a way to kill some time." Lucas said suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke challenged, "like what, Broody Boy?"

"Like this." He said and kissed her.

Brooke pulled away pretending to be shocked "Lucas Scott! This is a children's carnival!!! PG only!" She mock scolded.

He laughed pulling her even closer and kissing her even harder "they should just close their eyes then." Lucas said between kisses.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Brooke whispered.

Before they knew it they were at the front of the line.

"Wow that really passed the time!" Brooke said amazed. "See that's why I'm going to marry you!"

"Oh so we can pass the time while waiting in line for carnival rides?" Lucas asked jokingly.

"Exactly!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So you're using me?" Lucas asked continuing the joke.

"No I'm using your lips." Brooke declared and pressed her lips to his once again.

"Next!" The ticket collector called, they handed the boy four tickets and found two horses un-taken.

Brooke laughed, mentally patting herself on the back for thinking of such a great idea. "This is so fun!" She said excitedly.

Lucas nodded his head and smiled. If this was under any other circumstance he would be embarrassed for riding on a carousel but with Brooke by his side he didn't have a care in the world. The ride started and a carnival music played as the horses went up and down around and around Brooke couldn't stop smiling and Lucas couldn't stop smiling at seeing Brooke smiling, so it was one big smile fest. After a few minutes the ride was over so they got off and decided to go on the Ferris wheel.

The line for the Ferris wheel wasn't as long as the line for the carousel. Which made Brooke happy. The couple vacated a red bench on the ride and the man who was helping board pulled the safety bar down for them. In seconds they were high up, looking down at the world around them.

"Wow" Brooke breathed. "This is so great!"

"I know, it's even more perfect that I'm here with you." Lucas murmured and kissed Brookes cheek.

"You're going to be a great husband and daddy, Lucas Scott!" Brooke said for the second time today and her lips met with his for a short sweet kiss.

"And your going to be a great wife and mommy, Brooke Davis-almost-Scott." Lucas spoke clearly.

Brooke pulled out a tiny canon digital camera out of her black-quilted Chanel bag.

"Smile, Broody boy!" She demanded and put her pretty face against his.

She pressed the button and the flash went off. Brooke turned the camera around to look at the picture. She smiled at how fabulous they looked together. Lucas leaned over to look at it too. "Damn we're going to have some pretty good-looking babies, Pretty Girl." Lucas mused.

Brooke laughed and swatted at his arm playfully "that's something I would say!"

Lucas laughed then his face became serious. "Brooke,"

Brooke looked at him studying his expression "yeah?"

"Remember our sophomore year in college when my grandma died and two weeks before that we got back together?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Brooke asked wondering if something was wrong.

"Well, the night before she died I was in her hospital room and I think she knew she was going to die, so we sat and we talked. Right before I left she said 'always follow your dreams, Lucas.'"

"Okay…" Brooke said not sure where this conversation was heading.

"When she said that I didn't think about my writing career, or basketball or anything. I just thought about how my dream, my most important dream was to marry you, and now that dream is coming true." Lucas said smiling at the memory. He looked over at Brooke and noticed that she was crying. Big fat tears rolled down her porcelain looking cheeks. "I wasn't trying to make you cry, Brooke."

"I….I know." She said between sobs, "that's just the sweetest thing I've ever heard, I don't know why I'm crying though, probably hormones."

"Sh…it's okay." Lucas said pulling her into him.

Brooke looked up at him, into his eyes and whispered, "This must be what perfection feels like." Careful not to jinx it. Lucas kissed the top of her head.

A minute later the ride was over. They got off and decided to walk around. Seeing all the little kids with their faces painted, running around made them both eager for their own kid to come into this world.

"Do you know what time it is?" Brooke asked grinning broadly.

"Two o' clock?" Lucas replied.

Brooke laughed "no silly! It's time to get some cotton candy!"

"Oh, come on then!" Lucas pulled her to the nearest stand and bought her a big pink cotton candy. Brooke plucked the sugary treat out of his hand and kissed him on the cheek before pulling off a big sticky piece and placing it on her tongue. She loved the way it just melted leaving a sweet sugary taste on her tongue. A sudden urge made her look at her left ring finger where her engagement ring was…missing!

Panic stricken Brooke grabbed onto Lucas' arm feeling the world spin around her.

"Brooke! Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked worriedly holding her steadily.

Brooke closed her eyes against the spinning and breathed in deeply.

"I…I lost the ring." She cried "it was on my finger one minute the next minute it was gone."

"What do you mean you lost the ring?" Lucas asked angrily.

"don't yell at me!" Brooke screamed causing people to stare.

"I'm not yelling, Brooke! Lets just look for it!" Lucas said, he wouldn't have been so angry if the ring didn't cost about most of his book money.

By now Brooke was crying again and she was crawling on the grass looking for her ring, her gorgeous engagement ring. Something shiny caught her eye and she quickly crawled to it, when she picked it up she realized it was just a gum wrapper. She sighed and prayed. Prayed that she would find her ring. Lucas was looking over by the Ferris wheel while Brooke looked by the carousel.

Brooke felt a tiny tap on her shoulder. She looked around to find a tiny five- year old girl in a light green dress.

"hi, Is this what your looking for?" The girl asked holding up Brooke's engagement ring.

"OH MY GOD! YES! Yes, it is." Brooke yelled happily. The girl handed her the ring and Brooke hugged her, thanking her.

"hold on." Brooke said and rummaged though her purse pulling out a fifty- dollar bill. "here you go." She said and handed her the money.

The little girl smiled and ran up to her mommy showing her the money.

Brooke slowly stood up onto unsteady feet and looked around the still crowded circus searching for Lucas and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Auntie Brooke! Auntie Brooke!" Brooke looked around searching for the person yelling her name. She spotted Lucas with….Jamie in his arms. Nathan and Haley trailed behind holding hands and smiling.

"oh my god, guys!" Brooke ran over to the group and enveloped her god-son in her arms.

"Aunt Brooke, why were you crying?" Jamie asked burying his tiny hands into Brooke's hair.

"I lost my ring. But now I found it." Brooke said and smothered his cheeks with kisses.

"you found it!?" Lucas exclaimed.

Brooke nodded and then hugged Haley and Nathan. "I'm engaged!" She said after pulling back from their embrace.

"Congratulations!" Haley said then hugged her again.

"oh and I'm pregnant." Brooke said a little bit quieter.

"no way!" Haley said.

"we are too!" Nathan said.

"you are?" Brooke asked getting excited.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Haley said and Jamie patted his mom's tummy

"my little sister is in there" He said looking up at Brooke and smiling.

"is that right?" Brooke teased and tickled the little boy.

"what are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked suddenly.

Nathan smiled "well we we're going to surprise you when you got to Peyton's, but it looks like we had the same idea of stopping here."

"Wow! What a coincidence I'm glad we bumped into each other though." Brooke said and caught Lucas' eye. He was smiling and couldn't look happier.

"Want to go?" Lucas asked.

The group nodded. "yeah, Jamie could use a nap." Nathan said, the sleepy boy in his arms.

The group made their way to the parking lot and got into their two separate cars.

"I'm so tired!" Brooke announced yawning.

"go ahead, go to sleep." Lucas said and his hand found its way to her growing stomach and gently rubbed it. Brooke felt a weird feeling, a feeling that made her shiver and arch her back.

"the baby likes that." She decided.

Lucas smiled at her and kissed her. Brooke giggled and looked out the window the sky was now a pink-orange color as the sun started to set.

"before I go to sleep, what's the plan for tonight? Hotel?" Brooke asked.

"No Nate and I are going to pull an all-nighter. Hopefully, we'll make it to Las Vegas within the next three days." Lucas said rubbing her belly again.

Brooke yawned, loving the feeling of Lucas' touch. "good night, Broody Boy."

"good night, pretty girl." Lucas said and watched Brooke drift off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm kind of experiencing a bit of writers block I don't know what to do next!! any suggestions would be great and highly appreciated so R&R.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Welcome to Las Vegas!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two-weeks. This week I had off from school so you'd think I would've updated a lot but we went to one of our vacation homes in the mountains and I couldn't seem to find a connection on my laptop so my apologies. Thanks for all your reviews they are SO kind this chapter kind of sucks but R&R and I have a big surprise in the next few chapters just trying out something new so keep reading. Thanks!

The next week was totally boring driving through Colorado, and Utah some events made it bearable though. One day they stopped to see the Colorado Springs and Brooke threw up all over everything near her. The next day the song that they danced to in one of their high school cheerleading competitions came on and Haley and Brooke attempted to do the routine, they failed but got a good laugh from it. A few days later Brooke and Jamie put make-up on Nathan and Lucas while they were sleeping, lets just say they both got punished. To get them back Nathan and Lucas hid Brooke's make-up bag insisting she left it at the hotel and for Jamie they pretended he was invisible for a few minutes before Jamie did his patented innocent look which made their hearts melt and made them feel obligated to buy him some ice cream. Now they were in Nevada home of Las Vegas!

The guys insisted they had to stop there for at least three days; so Brooke called up her assistant and got her to reserve a suite for them at the Palms hotel. The guys would probably just gamble and drink but Brooke and Haley planned to get pampered going all out with manicures, pedicures massages and getting their hair done or chilling by the pool with Jamie.

Brooke sat in the back seat of the Jeep they rented next to Jamie. Lucas drove, while Nathan and Haley were in their car following behind.

"Auntie Brooke, will you take me to the pool when we get to the Pan hotel?" Jamie asked fiddling around with the buttons on his polo shirt.

Brooke laughed "it's the Palm hotel, Jim- Jam and of course I'll take you to the pool!" She said then added, "but first Auntie Brooke has to buy a one-piece bathing-suit to cover up her growing tummy and big butt."

Brooke noticed she was starting to eat more and that her stomach, which was still pretty much flat was starting to bloat a bit on her hips.

"Are you crazy. Brooke?" Lucas asked incredulously "your gorgeous and skinny! You don't need to wear a one-piece. Not now, not when your eight months pregnant."

Brooke smiled, okay it might seem like she was fishing for compliments but her self-esteem was a little low, therefore, needing an ego booster.

"Yeah, Aunt Brooke your buti-ful" Jamie said smiling.

"Aw…thanks, big guy." Brooke said glowing.

"We're here!" Lucas announced pulling up and giving the keys to the valet.

"Come on, Jim- jam" Brooke said releasing him from his car seat.

Everyone was awe- stricken except for Brooke and Jamie so while the rest of the group looked around the huge marble lobby like a bunch of tourists (which they technically were) Brooke and Jamie checked into their suite. When she finished up with the clerk Brooke whispered to Jamie, "come on, I have an idea."

They stealthily ran to the elevator and pressed 26 in a matter of seconds they were in front of their suite.

"Ready, big guy?" Brooke asked.

The little boy nodded eagerly.

"Okay…count down from three, babe." Brooke said sliding the room key into the slot.

"3… 2…1!!!!" Jamie screamed. By the time he hit one Brooke swung open the door revealing a huge room that was like the size of a middle-class house. There were three bedrooms; 2 with king-sized beds, 1 with two twin sized beds, 2 large bathrooms each with huge Jacuzzis and big sauna/showers, a kitchen, bowling alley, a lounge and three bars two wet and one dry.

"Oh my gosh!" Jamie said running around in circles.

Brooke smiled loving to see the little guy so happy.

"Okay so this is the plan; your mommy, daddy and Uncle Lucas are going to be coming up here soon but your going to be hiding." Brooke said, ever since Naley joined the trip they started a prank-fest it made everything more fun and made things feel like 'the high school days', as they liked to call it.

"Yes ma'am" Jamie said and rubbed his chin like he was deep in thought, probably copying a gesture he saw someone make.

"How about you hide in the bathtub?" Brooke said leading him to the nearest one, "how is this?" She asked showing him a bathtub so large it looked like it could be a swimming pool. Jamie nodded his head enthusiastically.

Knock…knock. Someone knocked at the door.

"Okay, Jamie this is it. Now stay as quiet as you possibly can. When I say peanut butter and jelly you come running out, how does that sound?" Brooke asked.

"Great!" Jamie said and flashed her a thumbs-up.

Brooke ran to answer the door. Outside stood Lucas, Haley and Nathan a big luggage trolley filled with their suitcases stood behind them.

"Wow" they all marveled at the nice suite.

"Hey Brooke where's Jamie?" Haley asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" Brooke asked deadpan.

"NO! Nathan was Jamie with you?" Haley asked frantically.

"No why?" Nathan asked from the bowling alley.

"Wow I could really go for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Brooke announced using the password.

"Brooke my son is lost and all you can think about is—" Haley was cut off by the sounds of Jamie's voice

"Mama! Mama I'm in here! I was hiding" Jamie said smiling.

"Nice one," Brooke said high-fiving Jamie.

"Brooke!" Haley mock- scolded playfully "was this all your idea?"

Brooke looked around innocently "me?"

Haley couldn't help but smile. "No, the Easter bunny." She replied sarcastically.

"Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Skillz told me about the Easter bunny!" Jamie squealed glad to be in the know.

Haley arched an eye-brow and said "Oh, yeah? What did Uncle Skillz tell you?"

Nathan stood behind them praying that Skillz didn't tell him the Easter bunny wasn't real. When I get back I have to have a talk with Skillz about what he's telling my son Nathan thought.

"Oh nothing too much, Mama. Just that the Easter Bunny is best friends with the tooth fairy and that if I wasn't nice to the tooth fairy and give her my teeth I wouldn't get any Easter eggs. Good thing I didn't lose any teeth yet." Jamie sighed relieved.

Nathan let out a breath glad he didn't have to kick Skillz ass.

"Okay lets go get ready for our night festivities!" Brooke declared extremely glad Jamie cut in her conversation with Haley.

"Maybe we should just stay in tonight you know settle into the place then we can use the next three days to check out the strip." Lucas suggested giving Brooke a look that said I don't want to go out tonight because I want to take full-advantage of that King-sized bed and spend all night having 'night festivities' with you, preferably naked.

Brooke smiled challenging Lucas " I don't know. I kind of feel like going out." She lied.

To Lucas' enjoyment Haley said "I agree with Lucas I think we should just hang around here tonight, I have to give the little man over there a bath."

"Tutor-mom have you turned all boring and actually, I don't know old, on me?" Brooke asked, "who would rather bathe a little kid," Jamie shot Brooke a look like what's wrong with that? So she quickly explained "a very cute little kid rather than going out to take advantage of Las Vegas and all its wonders?!?"

Haley smiled some how reading Brooke's mind and knowing very well she didn't really want to go out either she just wanted to tease Lucas. "Sorry Brooke, I've got a date with a cute smelly four-year old and his amazingly handsome dad tonight. Have fun." Haley winked and the happy family made a way to their own wing of the hotel room.

"Why did you do that?" Lucas asked walking over to his extremely sexy fiancé.

"I get great pleasure out of teasing you." Brooke murmured as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Baby, your not the only one who gets pleasure out of teasing me," Lucas said and looked into her eyes then leaned to her ear and huskily whispered " it kind of turns me on."

Lucas' breath on her ear made her want to grab him, hard push him against the wall, and kiss him passionately. Lucas got the same feeling because before she knew it they actually were pushed against a wall and kissing passionately.

"Bed?" Lucas murmured as Brooke kissed his neck.

Brooke didn't answer she just pulled him toward the bed. They fell onto the soft plushy mattress and rolled around the velvety comforter. Before they knew it their clothes were on the floor and their legs were entwined.

Meanwhile………..

"Come on, Jim-Jam." Nathan said leading Jamie into the bathroom where Haley was waiting with a bath fully set up.

"There's my two favorite boys in the whole wide world!" Haley said and dipped her hand inside the huge Jacuzzi to see if it wasn't too hot. Nope perfect she thought.

"Okay big guy, get over here." Haley said, the little blond boy walked over to his mom wrapped up in a yellow bathrobe with a hood that had a beak making him look like a duck. Haley helped him into the nice hot bath and started to gently rub some baby body wash onto his arms and tummy then gently poured some water over it making the bubbles on his skin disappear. He giggled and continued to play with a bunch of plastic sailboats.

"Daddy! Want to play battleship?" Despite being the name of a board game to father and son battleship was a little game Nathan thought of when Jamie was younger to get him to stop crying when they gave him a bath.

"Sure, why not?" Nathan said and rolled up the sleeves of his navy blue T-shirt.

"Here you can be the big blue one." Jamie announced handing his dad the boat.

"Thanks." Nathan replied and smiled at Haley who was watching them with a permanent grin glued to her face.

Jamie tried to sink Nathan's boat but Nathan quickly slid it over to the other side of the tub. "Daddy! You're 'upposed to let me win!" Jamie yelled laughing.

"Sweetie, it's supposed." Haley corrected him. Once a tutor always a tutor.

"Yeah that's what I said!" Jamie said. He tried to sink Nathan's boat but once again Nathan was too fast. "Daddy!" He yelled and splashed him. Nathan splashed him back and a whole splash fight broke out. Nathan cupped some water into his hand and threw it at Haley. Haley stood still, shocked for a second before she recoiled by splashing him back. In minutes they were soaked and laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt.

"Mama, daddy, my fingers are all bumpy" Jamie said studying his fingers. Haley laughed, as he looked at his prune-like fingers the effect of being in the bath for so long.

"Okay big guy time to get out." Nathan said and lifted him out of the tub.

Together they helped him into his basketball-decorated pajamas and Haley said to him "Okay you're all set. Go lay in bed and we'll be there in a minute." She pulled him toward her and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Mama." Jamie said and Haley's heart melted, then Jamie gave Nathan a hug saying, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Jamie." Then Jamie walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"You look so sexy wet." Nathan whispered to Haley careful not to let Jamie overhear.

Haley blushed "you don't look so bad yourself."

Nathan stripped off his dripping wet shirt. Haley's heart beat sped up, a little more than four years married and seeing him without a shirt still made her stomach flutter and her cheeks flame.

"Your turn." Nathan challenged.

"Nathan! Jamie is in the other room!" Haley said the smile never leaving her face.

"So…." Nathan said a pleading look on his face.

Ah…how could she resist? Haley slipped off her white tank top.

"Wow." Nathan said he couldn't get enough of Haley's body either, especially after she had Jamie when her chest was a cup size bigger.

Nathan gave her a quick peck on the lips, but that wasn't enough for Haley she gently tugged his thick dark hair and pulled him to her this time the kiss was slow and extremely sexy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jamie called from the bedroom. The husband and wife pulled apart. Nathan sighed not liking the interruption Haley rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. They stripped off the rest of their wet clothing and slipped into the fluffy hotel bathrobes.

"I can't sleep," Jamie, said when they got to him, "can you tell me a story?"

Nathan and Haley lay on the big bed beside him and started to tell him a simple story about an amazingly cute little boy who loved basketball and going down to the river-court. Each of them drifted off to a dream-filled sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jamie was the first one to wake up. He looked over at his mommy and daddy, who were peacefully sleeping then climbed over Nathan and wedged himself between them. "Mommy…" Jamie whispered tapping her on the shoulder when she didn't wake up he rolled over to face Nathan. "Daddy…" He whispered. Nathan groaned then slowly opened one eye. He saw Jamie's sweet face inches away from his and he opened the other eye. "Hey there." Nathan grumbled.

"Hi!" Jamie said excitedly "it's morning!"

"yeah….." He replied sleepily.

Then as if he just remember Jamie said "Auntie Brooke said she'd take me to the pool today!" He then decided he had to wake her up. Before Nathan could stop him, Jamie was scampering off to the bedroom where Brooke and Lucas were sleeping...naked.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie whispered loudly, "Aunt Brooke!"

Brooke looked up seeing Jamie in the doorway. "Hey there" She said wrapping the covers tightly around her naked body and making sure none of Lucas' naked body parts were un-covered.

"You said you'd take me to the pool." Jamie said smiling innocently.

"Yea I will but after we all eat breakfast, sweetie" Brooke said a wicked idea popping into her head "but how about you wake up your daddy and get him to pick us all up some breakfast." Knowing all to well that Nathan hated being waken up.

"I already woke him up." Jamie said. Damn! Brooke thought. Maybe he had a different side with Jamie.

"Oh okay." She said disappointed "go tell him to get some breakfast and by the time he gets back I'll be dressed and ready."

"Okay" Jamie said walking out and heading back to his mommy and daddy.

"Daddy! Auntie Brooke says go get some breakfast." Jamie said running around the room.

"Tell your Aunt Brooke that if she wants breakfast to get it herself." Nathan said smiling.

Liking the feeling of delivering messages Jamie ran back to Brooke who was now dressed in a high waist black mini-shirt and a silk royal blue tank-top, her hair neatly brushed and skimming her bronze shoulders.

"Daddy says that if you want breakfast you should get it yourself." Jamie said out of breath.

Brooke toyed with her big diamond stud earrings, a wicked glint shone in her eyes and she finally said "oh, don't worry he's going to wish he didn't say that. Go get dressed Auntie Brooke is going to take you out."

Jamie's eyes glimmered and his smile broadened. "Okay. Okay. I'll be right back."

Brooke looked over at Lucas who was now wide-awake. "Good Morning fiancé." He greeted her.

"Good Morning, to you too." Brooke said, "I'm going to take Jamie to the clothes over bros boutique, out here to clear up some disaster there and I'll probably take him out to breakfast maybe buy him something touristy."

"Sounds good." Lucas said "but you staying in this bed with me all morning sounds even better." He added suggestively.

"I would love to but I really have to take care of this situation. Oh and you wouldn't believe this but Barney's New York and Saks Fifth Avenue wants to sell my clothing!" Brooke said excitedly.

"That's great, babe." Lucas said and kissed her.

"Oh god I know! Sometimes I feel like all our dreams are coming true and it scares me. But not in a bad way in a good way." Brooke said and kissed Lucas again.

"Yeah," Lucas said distracted by how good Brooke looked in her outfit.

"How about you meet me at the boutique at two?" Brooke asked standing up.

"That sounds good. I don't know what Nathan has planned, though." Lucas said.

"Okay, call me" Brooke said and kissed him one last time before leaving the room.

"Okay Aunt Brooke I'm ready!" Jamie yelled running out in a lime green polo shirt orange shorts and mismatched socks.

"I don't think so come on big guy lets let Aunt Brooke pick out your outfit." Brooke walked to Haley and Nathan's bedroom and swung open the door revealing the married couple kissing. "Ew…" Brooke said putting her hand over Jamie's eyes.

They pulled apart smiling sheepishly like teenagers who got caught.

"Naley, you guys can have a fun day together because I'm taking my god son over there out," She said pointing to Jamie "meet me at the clothes over bros boutique at two." She added and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and matching socks for Jamie.

Brooke and Jamie walked the crowded streets of Las Vegas. Outside it had to be at least 101 degrees but that didn't slow them down. Brooke headed for a tiny diner she spotted on the corner. As soon as they stepped inside the coolly air- conditioned place the salty diner smells hit them. A heavy-set woman showed them to a booth.

"So Jim-Jam, what do you want to eat?" Brooke asked skimming the menu.

Jamie looked hesitant as he said "A cheeseburger."

Brooke knew that Haley wouldn't let Jamie have a cheeseburger at ten in the morning and she wanted to obey her friend but she also wanted to give Jamie whatever he wanted and if wanted a cheeseburger at ten in the morning he'd get a cheeseburger at ten in the morning. After all what are godmothers for?

"Okay, sure," Brooke said, "do you want a milk-shake too?"

Jamie shook his head eagerly "YES!"

The waiter— a big guy who looked like he'd been working there forever— arrived and asked what they wanted.

"A cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake!" Jamie said quickly as if Brooke was going to change her mind.

"A cheeseburger and milkshake it is. How about you Miss?" He asked Brooke.

"A chicken- Caesar salad, a basket of fries and a strawberry milkshake." Brooke said and handed the guy their menus.

"Coming right up." He announced and left to put in their orders.

"Okay so lets keep this little cheeseburger for breakfast thing our little secret. Okay?" Brooke said smiling across the table at Jamie.

"Okay, my lips are sealed." He said.

"You know sometimes I think you're to old for your age," Brooke said "you're too smart."

"I get it from my Momma." Jamie decided.

Brooke laughed, "Yes you did."

Their food arrived and they quickly dove into the yummy greasy food. They finished up and Brooke paid the bill leaving a nice tip for their waiter.

Brooke and Jamie walked three short blocks to the Clothes over Bros boutique. When they walked in they were bombarded with a group of people.

"Brooke!" "Brooke Davis." The people called. Brooke clutched Jamie's hand tighter, it wasn't very effective so she picked him up and they pushed their way to the back room.

"Well if it isn't Brooke Davis in the flesh." A voice said. Brooke put Jamie down and looked around where she spotted….Rachel?

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke said and hugged her friend.

"and if it isn't the Naley spawn." Rachel said eyeing Jamie. Jamie on the other hand looked like he was in love. His mouth hung open and he had a goofy look on his face.

"Rachel that's Jamie. Jamie this is Rachel a friend of mine she went to high school with me and your Uncle Lucas and your parents and Peyton." Brooke informed.

"We didn't call you here to have a tea party, Brooke." Rachel said smiling "we have a problem."

Then they got to work.

At two the group met Brooke and Jamie at her boutique. About a thousand calls to Millicent— Brooke's assistant—later everything was back in order and up and running smoothly.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Lucas said and pulled Brooke into a warm embrace.

Brooke stood on tiptoes and playfully licked his nose. Lucas pulled her closer his hands on her slender hips and kissed her slow and lazily but it was enough to make their knees go week.

"Ahem…" Rachel coughed arms crossed over her chest, "well if it isn't Lucas Scott, and Nathan and Haley Scott. I can't believe you guys are still together."

Haley scowled, she never really liked Rachel actually she pretty much hated her especially after she stole the test papers.

Brooke shot Rachel a death glare and Rachel got the hint and quickly added, "that's a nice surprise. Good for you."

For a while it was silent then Jamie finally spoke, "Momma I had a cheeseburger for breakfast!"

Brooke looked around the room and muttered "thanks kid."

"Brooke!" Haley scolded.

Jamie, realizing he did something wrong, said, " I mean Aunt Brooke had a cheeseburger for breakfast I had cheerios."

Brooke smiled "See I'm a good godmother." She said show-off-y.

"I have no idea why people reproduce." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Actually, Rach, Lucas and I are going to have a baby." Brooke said smiling and touching her stomach.

"Oh god. High school never ends does it?" Rachel said but with one look at Brooke's face she said, "I'm happy for you two, though."

"Thanks." Brooke said sarcastically and smiled, "well we better get going. Buh-Bye Rachel."

The group vacated the store, and was back in the Las Vegas heat.

"I hope you guys didn't make any plans for tonight because I already put a plan together." Brooke said as Lucas took her hand.

"And what's that?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Tutor-mom and I have an appointment at the spa and salon in an hour so you guys can do whatever you want until eight. That's when I got us on the list at Rain."

"Rain?" They all said at the same time.

"Oh my god, could you guys get any lamer? Rain is this ridiculously fabulous night club and I got us on the list!" Brooke said, clearly pleased with herself, "Plus I thought the name might allure the Tutor- couple since we all know you two have some weird fetish with rain."

Haley giggled, "Sounds good to me, you guys have fun." Haley said hugging and kissing her son and husband goodbye.

"See ya later, Broody." Brooke said and gave Lucas a quick peck on the lips.

Together Haley and Brooke walked back to the hotel and to their room.

"So Hales, how do you like Vegas?" Brooke asked comically wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's cool." Haley said smiling knowingly, "not much for Jamie to do though."

They were silent for a while before Haley said, "oh wait what are we going to do with Jamie tonight?"

Brooke looked at her friend, "Clearly your doubting my abilities, because I already toke care of that detail."

"What do you mean 'toke care of'?" Haley asked.

"Well, think about it where do celebrities leave their kids when they visit Vegas?" Brooke asked but knew Haley was a lost cause so she said, "they leave them at ZOO."

"My son is not going to the zoo alone—" Haley started but Brooke stopped her with a hand.

"ZOO is not a zoo where animals live, Haley. ZOO is a daycare place. All the best nannies work there, hell that's where most celebs pick up their nannies." Brooke explained and looked over to see Haley's expression; she was nodding and smiling.

Yes! Brooke thought and she knew that Haley was in.

Moments later the BFFs were being escorted into their own private changing rooms at Koi—the spa. They stripped off their clothing and slipped into the spas signature gold silk bathrobes.

"Follow me." The person, who was in charge of showing them what room to go to, said.

They obeyed and followed the young woman into a spacious room with two massage tables in the center. They slipped out of their robes and laid on the table. Two handsome looking men came into the room and introduced themselves as their masseuse's.

Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked over at Haley, "it looks like this is our lucky day."

Meanwhile...

The three Scott guys walked into the hotel's casino ready to gamble and hopefully win some money. Lucas wasn't much of a card player so him and Nathan decided that the slots were their best bet. Lucas got them each a bucket of coins.

"Jamie, which slot do you think daddy should try?" Nathan asked.

Jamie looked around eyes wide at all the flashing machines, "wow there are a lot of sluts daddy."

Nathan laughed, "its slots, Jamie and just pick one."

Jamie closed his eyes and spun around three times finally he stopped and pointed at one of the slot machines, "that one." He said confidently.

"OK lets go." Nathan took Jamie's hand and they walked to the slot machine Jamie chose.

"Stay there," Nathan instructed, he dropped a coin in and pulled the lever "come on… come on…" he chanted. One cherry, two cherry, three cherry! An alarm went off signaling the win. "I just won 50,000 dollars!" Nathan said to himself.

A crowd formed around him and a man came up to him with the check.

"Congratulations!" He said. After a long moment the crowd thinned out and a thought hit him like a smack in the face; Jamie. Oh my god. Nathan stood up placing the check in his wallet and looked for his blond son.

"Jamie?" He called. Nathan spotted Lucas at one of the slots and he ran to him.

"Man, I lost Jamie!" Nathan said a scared look on his face.

He knew this wasn't a little hide and seek prank Brooke planned, but real life. The realization sunk in and it sucked the air out of him.

"it's okay we're going to find him." Lucas said but his confident attitude didn't match his quaking voice. He laughed nervously, "it seems like this vacation has been all about losing stuff; first Brooke's ring, now Jamie."

But Nathan barely heard him because he was on a mission. A mission to find his son.

Finally, they decided to split up Lucas went one way and Nathan went the other.

A pretty young woman approached Nathan, "did you lose something?" She asked kindly.

"Uh…yeah. My son." He replied looking around.

"Is this him?" She asked picking Jamie up from behind her.

Nathan's entire face lit up, "Yes!"

Jamie leapt into his Fathers arms, "Daddy!" He yelled and wrapped his tiny arms around Nathan's neck.

"Thank you! Thank You so much, um…."

"Marissa, Marissa Montgomery." She introduced herself.

"Marissa Montgomery." He shook her hand. "how can I ever repay you?"

"Oh no need," She said, "a child is priceless. I'd feel cheap if you rewarded me for finding him."

"Well thank you." Nathan said.

"No problem." And they went their separate ways.

Nathan was so busy making sure Jamie was okay that he didn't even see the person in front of him….until they bumped into each other.

"Watch it, man" The guy said. But it wasn't just any guy it was one of Nathan's old best friends, Tim.


	7. That's Amore!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

For last chapter I want to thank justawriter for giving me the idea to skip straight to Vegas. Thanks! Oh and for this chapter I want to thank onetreehillgirl066; you totally gave me some cute ideas. And thanks for all your reviews they are so sweet!

I hope you like this…..

Three hours later Brooke and Haley emerged from Koi fully waxed, plucked, and polished. Haley got her hair cut into fashionable layers with thick bangs that made her brown eyes pop! Brooke got her hair blown out, and they looked FABULOUS! Now all they had to do was get dressed.

At 7:55 the two girls stepped out of the hotels elevator looking like celebrities. They spotted Nathan, Jamie, Lucas and an un-recognizable guy at the front of the lobby. They somewhat strutted to the guys—who looked beyond surprised at how good the girls looked. They guy who was standing with them turned around revealing his identity.

"Tim!" Brooke squealed.

"Oh, yeah, look who I found." Nathan said and hitched a thumb toward Tim.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Man, I feel like this is a Tree Hill High reunion, first Rachel now Tim. Who are we going to see next?" Lucas joked wrapping his arm around Brooke's thin waist and whispering dirty things in her ear..

"Oh man you guys saw Rachel, too?" Tim said smiling, "she is hot as hell."

"I agree Rachel is 'hot as hell'" Jamie said nodding.

Haley scowled. Nathan laughed.

"you still didn't answer my question," Brooke said arms over her chest, "what brings you to Vegas?"

"The guys from my fraternity decided we should take a road trip to Vegas, so here I am!" Time said.

"That is so typical Tim," Brooke said, "you joined a frat? Oh my God! That's priceless!"

Tim ignored the dig and lightly punched Nathan on the arm, "you missed your Tim-time, didn't you?"

Nathan smiled and let out a chuckle, "Of course Tim, I missed our Tim-time." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Come on just admit it, you know you did! We had some good Tim-time over the years like that time we did the treasure hunt thing." Tim raved.

No everyone laughed because they knew Tim got his back waxed that night and then had to dress up like a girl scout.

"Oh that was some night." Nathan reminisced.

"Maybe for you guys but I got hit with a baseball and I almost had to eat those disgusting deviled eggs. Ew!" Haley said.

Everyone laughed again.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Nathan said, "I won 50,000 dollars."

Haley's jaw dropped and the world stopped, "YOU WHAT?!?!?"

"I. won. fifty. thousand. dollars." He repeated slowly.

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed and jumped into his arms.

Nathan kissed her, "Jamie picked out the lucky slot machine, didn't you buddy?"

"I did. I did." Jamie confirmed, nodding.

"Ah!" Haley yelled happily, picked up her son and kissed him.

Brooke seemed like she didn't care so she said, "can we get this moving Rain awaits."

"Okay. Come on, Jamie, Momma is going to take you to ZOO."

"Oh like with animals?" Jamie asked taking his mom's hand.

"Not quite, sweetie." Haley said, "it's like a day care. You're going to have so much fun!"

"Okay," Jamie nodded.

ZOO was located in the hotel so it was really convenient for them. Haley opened the door and both she and Jamie's eyes grew wide. The place was huge and had two floors. It was all green with a waterfall in the back. There were kiddie go-karts, a painting room, legos and every toy ever imaginable. Haley checked Jamie in and kissed both his cheeks before finally leaving.

When Haley got back to the group she said to Brooke, "your right that place is ah-mazing. Jamie looked like he did on Christmas morning!" Haley thrilled.

Brooke smiled, "I'm glad you guy like it. See never doubt Brooke Davis' abilities."

They left the Palms and headed for Rain. They got outside where a long line was waiting. Brooke walked right up to the bouncer, "Brooke Davis plus 4." She said clearly and confidently.

Even though on the list it only said Brooke Davis plus 3 the young bouncer smiled at her and let them all in.

"did I tell you you're my hero?" Tim asked Brooke.

"No but I know I am." Brooke winked.

Rain was huge and crowded with people dancing, drinking, or eating.

"Let's dance." She whispered huskily into Lucas' ear and pulled him onto the dance floor.

They slowly danced but then the song changed to a fast beat club mix. Brooke turned around, and grinded up on Lucas. He laughed and they found a rhythm together.

After a good five songs they needed a breather, "Come on let's get a drink." Lucas said and they walked hand in hand toward the nearest bar.

"what's your poison?" The bartender asked.

Brooke was right about to order a cosmopolitan, her favorite, but then remembered about the baby. Ugh…just great. "I'll have a bottle of water." Brooke said.

"Brooke Davis, party girl having a bottle of water?" The bartender asked but got her a bottle of water anyway.

"Just trying to keep in control tonight," She said with a wink. Lucas ordered a beer and was about to lead them to an open booth but Brooke quickly said, "Where are you going? The VIP lounge is awaiting us."

Off to the VIP lounge they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At two in the morning they left Rain, Tim and Nathan were kind of drunk but everyone else was fine.

"I got to get Jamie." Haley said and left the group in the lobby.

She walked into ZOO and signed Jamie out. A minute later Jamie was walking toward her. Holding Rachel's hand!

"Momma! Momma! Look what I drew." It was a picture of two stick figures one a boy with blond hair the other a girl with red hair and little heart in the middle. "It's me and Rachel!"

Haley stood with her hands on her hips eyeing Rachel.

"I didn't know you worked here." Haley said challengingly.

"yep," Rachel said innocently, "boutique manager by day, nanny by night. Exciting life isn't it?"

"Oh yeah very exciting." Haley said sarcastically, sizing her up.

"Momma I drew you a picture too." Jamie said and handed her a piece of paper, "it's you playing the piano!"

Haley looked at the picture smiling at it, "aw thanks cutie!"

"Your welcome, Momma." Jamie said, "do you think I can come back here and hang out with Rachel tomorrow night too?"

"I don't know, Jim-Jam," Haley said, jealous, "it depends on what we're doing."

"Okay," Jamie said hopefully.

"Come on let's go." Haley said, she couldn't wait to get out of there and talk to somebody.

"Bye Rachel," Jamie said and gave her a huge hug.

Rachel kissed him on the cheek and he looked like he was struck by cupids arrow.

Haley meanwhile stood her ground and stared at the slutty red-head in front of her.

Haley walked out of there so fast Jamie could barely keep up. She pressed the button for the elevator and after two minutes one arrived. She picked up a tired looking Jamie and kissed his forehead.

"Tell Momma, you love her." Haley whispered.

"Of course I love you, Momma." He said wrapping his arms around her tighter and kissed her cheek.

Haley quietly knocked on the door and Brooke opened it already in her pajamas—or Brooke's version of pajamas; sexy silky boy shorts and a lacy cami.

Haley put Jamie in bed and gently tucked him in. She changed into her version of pajamas— a comfy sweatshirt and boxer shorts. Then left the room and walked into the lounge where Brooke was sitting with a pint of Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge ice cream. Haley plopped down next to her and rested her head against Brooke's shoulder.

"What's wrong Tutor-wife?" Brooke asked looking at one of her best friends.

"Rachel works at ZOO." Haley began, "and Jamie really likes her. I mean I think he has a crush on her! Can you believe that? My son has a crush on a slut!"

"It's might be the first but it wont be the last." Brooke replied with a smirk, "it seems to me that you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Haley said incredulous, "puh-lease! I am not!"

Brooke laughed, "you so are!"

"Am not!" Haley insisted.

"Are too!" Brooke insisted back.

There was a moment or two of silence before Haley said, "okay maybe a little."

Brooke dropped the act and said, "Haley people are going to come in and out of Jamie's life, and he's going to have one crush after another. But one person who is going to be there constantly in his life is you! You're his mother, Hales. Nothing in this world is going to change that." Brooke said wrapping a thin arm around Haley, "especially not a little crush on an adult."

"Your right. Completely right! I shouldn't be jealous at all, I'm his mother!" Haley said confidently, "I think I was just jealous because I really don't like Rachel."

"Sweetie, she's not as bad as she seems. She's been through a lot, under the bitchy attitude and the blasé act she's a really kind person and a good friend." Brooke said softly.

"I think she's a bad person, Brooke. I'm sorry that's just my opinion." Haley said shaking her head.

"She stole the test to be a good friend to me! You know that, Hales. It was a long time ago, anyway." Brooke said and gently squeezed Haley's shoulders.

More silence enveloped the two girls, all of a sudden they hear footsteps. They turn around to see Tim wearing only a pair of boxers walk to the mini fridge.

"Um…Tim?" Brooke asked.

Tim lazily looked at her a dazed, distant expression on his face. He was no doubt drunk, "oh hey Brookie! How ya doin'?" He slurred.

The girls laughed, releasing the weight that had come with the Rachel conversation.

"Tim go to sleep." Brooke said in what she thought was a firm motherly voice.

"Just one more beer." He mumbled.

"I don't think so big guy," Brooke said getting off the couch, "you're one beer away from alcohol poisoning. Come on." She grabbed Tim's forearm and pulled him to the empty bedroom and pushed him onto the twin bed.

"Now go to sleep, Tim" She commended, and he did just that.

Brooke rolled her eyes at another typical Tim moment.

"Are you coming to bed?" Lucas called to her suggestively.

"You bet!" Brooke called back walking toward their room, "Good night, Haley"

"Good night, Brooke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton pulled her convertible into a parking spot in front of The Buckley Day School for Girls and Boys, where she was to pick up Jenny from her last day of kindergarten. Jenny's stepping up to first grade ceremony was yesterday and today was just a farewell party. At first Peyton and Jake weren't very excited about the fact that their—his— daughter was going to be attending an elite day school. They were down to earth people they didn't care if Jenny rubbed shoulders with Brangelina's kids or any other celebrities children, they simply weren't like that. But after looking at other schools in the L.A neighborhood and being encouraged by Peyton's record label assistant to enroll her into the school they decided to give it a shot. Finally they gave up and now Jenny was a student at the elite school and surprisingly she LOVED it. She learned how to speak in three different languages, took an art class, which she had a real talent for just like Peyton, learned yoga, karate, and tai kwon do, in P.E, and started to learn how to play the piano. On top of that she made a bunch of new friends who had nice down to earth parents –aside from being rich and famous.

She and Jake truly thought this was the best thing they could've done for her. Peyton stepped out of the car and waked up to the school, her black leather ankle boots clacking against the stone pavement.

She pushed open the heavy wooden doors signed in at the front desk—for security purposes. What do you expect when children of the worlds most powerful people were inside these very walls? Then walked down the hall to Miss. Hanley's kindergarten class.

She peaked into the classroom, immediately spotting the beautiful blonde little girl. If you didn't know you would've thought that Peyton truly was her biological mother, rather then her step-mom. But Jenny thought she was her mom and Peyton acted as if Jenny was truly her daughter, so it didn't really matter. Realizing other parents were in the classroom, Peyton silently slipped in. Jenny spotter her immediately and waved excitedly at her, Peyton winked in reply.

"...I hope all of you enjoyed your year with me. And I know you will enjoy your remaining years here at Buckley. Feel free to visit me next year when you all are first-graders, and most of all have a great summer!" Miss. Hanley concluded, having graduated from Yale two years ago she was the youngest teacher at Buckley.

The parents clapped and the kids got out of their mini desks and walked to their parents. Manners were a big subject at Buckley.

"Mommy!" The tiny blonde said hugging Peyton.

"Hey there, big girl!" Peyton said, "are you sad to be leaving Miss. Hanley?"

"Not really, she was a nice teacher. But, I want to meet new teachers!" Jenny said.

Peyton smiled. Jenny was the type of kid who loved trying new things. She was a free-spirit so to put it. She didn't judge people and she made friends very easily. She was the most perfect kid a parent could ask for.

They got in Peyton's convertible and she made sure Jenny was buckled in tightly.

"Where to?" Peyton asked, earning a giggle from the backseat.

"Anywhere?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her tiny chest, a gesture that she's seen Peyton do WAY to many times.

"That's right, today is your day." Peyton said.

"Can we go to in-and-out Burger?" Jenny asked cautiously.

"If that's what you want, then sure." Peyton replied looking at her in the mirror.

In-and-Out Burger is a famous burger place in L.A.

"yep that's what I want. Then can we maybe go shopping for a new bathing suit for Justin's party?" Jenny asked.

"Of course! Daddy is going to meet us later for dinner." Peyton informed her.

"Okay, Mommy." Jenny said.

Peyton pulled into the In-and-Out parking lot.

"Can we eat in the car?" Jenny asked.

For some strange reason she always loved eating inside the car, rather than going inside the place. Since it was 'her day' Peyton agreed as long as she promised to not make a mess.

Pulling out of the parking space she went through the drive-through and ordered burgers, fries, and sodas for the two of them. Peyton pulled down the roof and the hot Los Angeles sun beamed down on them. Taking the food from the lady she handed the bags to Jenny, whom gently took them out of the bag and picked out Peyton's food.

"Here, Mommy." Jenny said handing Peyton fries and a burger.

"Thanks, baby." Peyton replied taking the food from her tiny hands.

They ate as she drove, heading for the Beverly Hills mall. The mall was packed, but lucky for them a person in a close parking spot was pulling out right when Peyton was passing by. She pulled in and they got out of the car, walking hand and hand into the crowded mall.

"What store do you want to go to?" Peyton asked kindly.

"Anywhere is fine with me." Jenny said then self-consciously added, "Megan got a really pretty one from J.Crew."

"Okay let's try there first." Peyton decided and they strolled to the store,

Pastel and brightly colored clothing surrounded them as they walked into J.Crew.

Jenny pointed to a lime green bikini with tiny sequins bordering it, "I like this one!" She announced.

Peyton smiled, she liked it too. "Okay then lets try it on!"

She showed Jenny into an empty changing room and patiently waited outside.

The door slowly squeaked open and out walked Jenny looking gorgeous in the bikini.

"Do you love it, Mommy?" Jenny asked spinning around.

"YES!" Peyton said, "I LOVE it!"

Jenny's smile was infectious and before Peyton knew it she was smiling too. They paid for the bikini and walked out smiling from ear to ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up the next morning to the smell of roses. She slowly opened up her eyes and noticed a beautiful blood red rose on the pillow beside her. She smiled, beside the flower was a note in Lucas' adorable handwriting:

Good morning Pretty girl,

Meet me at Venice at 7.

Just a little something special

for our last night here in Vegas.

I love you,

Lucas

Aw…. Brooke thought, Lucas is the cutest thing I've ever seen! Feeling invincible Brooke got out of bed, slipped into a black bikini, threw her short chestnut locks into a high ponytail and slid a pair of oversize Dior sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. Unfortunately, there was another note waiting for Brooke tapped to the door.

This one read:

B,

Nathan and I decided to walk around the strip

I talked to Luke and he said that you weren't

busy until 7… so can u babysit Jamie if you can't

that's okay just call me up. Oh and Tim

H

Brooke laughed. Jamie and Tim? How could I ever handle them? Brooke thought sarcastically. She walked out of the room and peaked into the extra bedroom. Tim was sleeping face down on the bed still clad in only a pair of red-checkered boxers. She laughed then walked to Nathan and Haley's bedroom where she didn't see anything. Where's Jamie? Brooke thought. There was a light pat on the back of her leg, she turned around and saw Jamie staring up at her.

"Hi Auntie Brooke! Mommy said that we could spend the day together!" He said excitedly.

"That's right Jim-bug, want to go to the pool?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer by the look on his face.

"YES!!!!!!!" Jamie yelled jumping around and shaking his butt.

"Okay go grab your bathing suit, sunglasses, sun tan lotion, and a hat." Brooke instructed, "I'll time you. Ready? Go!"

Jamie ran into his room "1…2….3….4….5…6….7…8"

Jamie ran back out of the room dragging a beach bag the size of him.

Brooke laughed at the funny site, "here let, Auntie Brooke help you." She said picking up the beach bag and taking out all the things she asked for.

"Here put this on." She instructed handing him a bathing suit.

Jamie obeyed and in a matter of minutes they were walking out the door heading for the pool.

The pool area was absolutely breathtaking. The pool was large and crystal clear with a huge waterfall and many alcoves, it didn't even look like a pool. There were no steps it was like waking into the ocean it just kept getting deeper and deeper. Behind and through many trees was a slide that ended at the deeper side of the pool. Lounge chairs and big shady umbrellas surrounded it.

Brooke thought about Tim who was alone in the hotel room, with a hangover to end all hangovers. At first she felt a little guilty about leaving him so she left him a bottle of water, two Tylenols and a note explaining that they were down at the pool and if he felt up to it, to come and meet them.

"Let's go! Let's go! Hurry. Auntie Brooke, Hurry!" Jamie said pulling her toward the pool.

"Do you know who you're pulling?" Brooke teased playfully, "Brooke Davis."

Jamie nodded, "Brooke Penelope Davis!" He said.

Brooke laughed, something about Jamie made her laugh all the time. He was just so freakin' adorable! She placed her beach bag and towels on two lounge chairs; one for her and one for Jamie.

"Come 'ere, big guy," Brooke said pulling out the baby sun tan lotion and started lathering it on Jamie's back, shoulders, neck, stomach, arms, face and legs.

Jamie stood there patiently waiting for it to be done. He didn't really like putting sun tan lotion on, But really who does? I mean unless you have a boyfriend to rub it on you its practically pointless, in Brooke's opinion anyway.

"okay all done, are you ready to go in the pool?" She asked.

"Yes!" Jamie replied eagerly, slipping on his water wings and they headed to the beginning of the pool.

"Wanna go down the slide?" Brooke asked daringly.

"Sure" Jamie replied.

They waked up the staircase that was hidden by trees and plants, leading them to the top of the slide. The line wasn't too long about 5 or 6 people were in front of them, and considering the size of the hotel and the large amount of people occupying the pool area it wasn't bad at all.

A little boy about Jamie's age, and what Broke guessed to be his mother, stood in back of them. Jamie smiled at the boy before turning around and starting a conversation with Brooke.

"Is this slide scary?" He asked.

"No not at all, I'm going to go down first and I'll meet you at the bottom, sound good?" Brooke asked.

Jamie nodded.

The line inched forward little by little and before they knew it they were next. Jamie tripped slightly over a tiny rock, "Hey watch it!" The boy behind them said.

Jamie glared at him and he kid pushed him. Brooke helped Jamie up making sure he was okay before narrowing her eyes at the kid and his mother behind them.

"Excuse me, you son, just pushed him." Brooke snapped.

"I didn't see anything," The woman replied smiling like she really did see something.

"I think you did," Brooke spat, "and I think that little thing should apologize to him."

"There's nothing to apologize for," The woman replied, keeping up the I–don't-know-what's-going-on act.

"Oh YES there is," Brooke said icily, "you know damn well what happened, do you know who I am?" She demanded.

The woman didn't answer so she continued, "I am Broke Davis!"

"Brooke Penelope Davis." Jamie added smiling up at his godmother.

"And this, this is my godson Jamie," Brooke said, "the kid that your little monster pushed! And the kid whom deserves an apology."

The woman recognized Brooke, "I am so sorry Miss. Davis! Danny apologize to that sweet little angel"

Danny glared at his mother like she was crazy, she shot him a withering glance so he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Jamie said shrugging.

"Thank you," Broke said smiling fakely, "I'm glad we had a chance to meet."

Brooke sat on the water slide and slid down. The slide twisted and turned it was actually pretty nice, she hit the water with a light splash and waited for Jamie to come down. A moment later Jamie hit the water too and swam awkwardly over to Brooke.

"That was….AWESOME!!!!!" Jamie shouted smiling wide.

"I'm glad you liked it." Brooke said smiling and lightly splashing water at him.

He splashed water back they had a splash fight until a lifeguard blew a whistle and told them to stop. They laughed in the lifeguards face but still stopped. Brooke felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and gripped onto the ledge of the pool.

"Auntie Brooke are you okay?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Of course, Jim-Jam. Just the baby wanting to remind me it was there." Brooke lied.

Thankfully Jamie said, "I'm hungry can we get something to eat?"

"Of course!" They slowly swam out of the pool and headed to their lounge chairs where they found Tim occupying one. He wore a white Abercrombie & Fitch T- shirt, swim trunks and dark sunglasses. Everyone knows the sun is not a good friend to a hangover.

"Someone ordered some Tim-time." Tim said smiling. It was like he didn't have a hangover at all.

"Sorry I didn't order that," Brooke said jokingly and looking over at Jamie, "did you?"

Jamie shook his head.

"Ha ha. Very funny, the Tim-ster wants to play." Tim said stretching his arms and putting them behind his head.

Brooke smiled, "we were just about to order some food, want to join?"

"Tim never passes up an opportunity to eat." He replied.

"Okay, one stop talking about yourself in the third person. Two what do you want?" Brooke asked sharply a tiny ache in her stomach.

"A steak! And lobster." Tim replied.

"I don't think so, big guy. I'm going to ask you again, what do you want?" Brooke repeated.

"shrimp cocktail." He said.

Brooke gave up, "okay."

A waiter approached them and Brooke gave in her order.

"So where's the married couple and Lucas?" Tim asked.

"The married couple in walking around Vegas and Lucas is planning a surprise for me." Brooke said smiling.

"nice." Tim replied.

Very nice indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke stepped into the warm night air a limo waiting for her. She got in without a word and the limo toke off driving her to Venice, a famous Italian themed hotel with a gondola.

The limo halted to a stop in front of the sprawling hotel and Brooke swung one stiletto clad foot out the door then the other. A light breeze made her, Royal purple empire waist knee-length, dress ripple. Brooke smiled and strutted into the place basking in the attention of many admirers. Lucas stood in the middle of the crowded place a single red rose in his hand. Brooke's smile widened and she practically floated to Lucas.

"Wow," He breathed, "you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Brooke whispered, "you don't look half-bad yourself."

Lucas chuckled, "come on." He murmured taking her by the hand.

Moments later she found herself sitting in a gondola looking at Lucas' nice blue eyes. The Italian man rowing the boat started to sing and Brooke felt herself swaying slightly to the music.

"How was your day?" Lucas asked.

"Great." Brooke smiled, "Jamie. Tim and I hung out at the pool."

After a long silence she said, "This is a nice little surprise."

Lucas nodded, "I wanted our last night in Vegas to be special. Memorable."

"Well it is. I love it." Brooke murmured and kissed him.

That night they did a lot of kissing…..and a little more.

Okay there's Chapter 7 for you all. I hope you liked it, especially the adding Peyton and Jenny's lives into the mix. Tell me what you think about that and if you like it I'll add in some Jeyton. I'm glad a lot of you like Tim. I LOVE HIM!!! He's so adorable and funny I hope I portrayed him okay. So R&R with anything I love hearing other peoples opinions/views/ideas for my story. Thanks!


	8. lights and sounds

I LOVE reading your reviews! They make my day lol anyway i decided to keep the Jenny/Peyton and I'm going to add in Jake, the story is still going to mainly focus on the road trip though.

R&R…..

Jamie looked out the window, waving goodbye to the Palm Hotel.

Haley looked back at her son and the puppy-dog look on his face.

"It's okay, baby." Haley soothed, "we're going to see Aunt Peyton and Jenny, and Jake, in a few days."

"I loved the Palm hotel." He whimpered.

Brooke's heart melted, "I'll take you there again when you turn 21." She turned and winked at Haley, who was driving.

This seemed to make Jamie feel better because he stopped looking out the window and he went back to playing his PSP.

An hour and a half later they were driving on a long empty high way in the middle of the desert. It wasn't very welcoming. Nathan, Lucas and—the newest addition— Tim, were in the rental car driving in front of them. Suddenly the car stopped.

"What the fuck?" Brooke cursed looking around.

"Language!" Haley scolded. Luckily Jamie didn't hear though because he was busy with his game.

"Sorry," Brooke replied sheepishly, "what just happened?"

"I don't know. But I doubt it's anything good." Haley said, reaching for the handle of the door.

"NO!" Brooke yelled startling her.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"You can't open the door the car could explode." Brooke said, serious.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Common sense, Duh!" Brooke replied simply.

The boys pulled up next to them and Tim—who had joined in on the road trip— stuck his head out the window like a dog, "Yo ladies why did you stop?"

Brooke giggled despite how stupid that question was, "We didn't stop you idiot, the car stopped." She said.

"Then make it go." He replied like that was the most simple thing to do.

"Tim, I'm going to say this very clearly. The car broke. It stopped on its own and now we have to get it fixed." Brooke said.

Tim nodded, " right!"

"Are all of you okay?" Lucas asked from the passenger seat.

"Yes. We're all fine, right Jamie?" Haley asked.

Jamie didn't look up he kept his eyes focused on his game but murmured "yes"

"Okay," Lucas started, "I haven't seen a gas station in about an hour."

Nathan shook his head, "Which means we got ourselves into a really bad situation."

Brooke put her head in her hands, "Of course this would happen to us! It's just our luck!"

"Calm down, Brooke." Haley said to her friend.

"I'm a very important fashion designer I can't die in the middle of a desert!" Brooke protested, "I can just see the headlines now; 'Brooke Davis fashion designer eaten by a pack of hungry coyotes!"

Haley laughed, "No one is going to die," She declared.

"I don't know Tutor-mom this seems very 'The Hills have Eyes' to me." Brooke said.

"I agree!" Tim added.

Jamie looked up, "Coyotes, Mama?" He said worriedly.

"No sweetie there are no coyotes." Haley said.

He liked that answer and began playing his game again.

Nathan parked their car in front of the busted one and got out to look under the hood of the car. He pulled the hood open and smoke spilled out. He coughed and tried to wave it away. Lucas got out too.

"Luke didn't you work as a mechanic for a while?" Haley said.

"Yea, but I was hardly a mechanic." He replied remembering his mechanic days with Keith.

"I think you can at least tell us what's wrong with the car." Brooke said smiling.

Lucas smiled back, "yea I think I can do that."

After studying the engine he finally said, "I think the engine blew."

"Fabulous! Just fabulous!" Brooke yelled sarcastically, "we're stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"We'll get help." Haley said then got an idea, "call AAA."

"Oh my God I didn't even think of that!" Brooke said and pulled out her iPhone.

"No signal." She said deflating.

Everyone checked their cells and they each had the same result; no signal.

"Of course!" Brooke said and started to cry.

Lucas opened her door and pulled her close, "Sh….it's okay. The car is going to get fixed and this whole thing will be over."

The hot Nevada sun started to set bringing in a nice cool breeze. They decided to look for a gas station in the morning when it was safer.

Luckily Haley packed some deli sandwiches and chips so they didn't starve.

Brooke and Lucas sat in the backseat of the rental car cuddled together and talking. Suddenly Brooke felt light headed and the pain from the day before came back with a vengeance. She winced in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked but he sounded distant. "Brooke, are you okay."

The pain became lighter and she finally lied, "yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked his brows creased together, concerned.

"Yea." She confirmed shaking her head.

"You know if something is wrong you can tell me." Lucas whispered into her diamond studded ear.

"I know." Brooke replied.

Lucas nodded his head and got out of the car. Brooke looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a tiny bit greasy but other then that she looked perfect and exactly the same. But the way she felt was a whole other story. She felt like someone was punching her stomach while being on a tilt-o-whirl. She slowly got out of the car and walked to where everyone was sitting on beach chairs.

"Brooke, can you check on Jamie? He's sleeping in the car." Haley asked.

"Sure," Brooke said and walked the few feet to the car where Jamie was peacefully sleeping, looking like a little angel. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "sleep tight," She whispered before retreating back the group.

"He's—" The pain came back and this time Brooke had to say something. "Ow!" She screamed grabbing her stomach as a sharp pain throbbed at her abdomen.

"Brooke?" They all asked rushing over to her.

The world spun around Brooke and it felt like she was repeatedly getting stabbed in the stomach.

"Brooke what's going on?" Lucas asked holding her up.

"My stomach….the baby…..hurts…..SO…..bad." She cried gasping for air.

"Nathan call an ambulance!" Lucas ordered, his eyes never leaving Brooke.

Haley ran over to them with a cold compress and placed it on Brooke's forehead and neck.

"You really do have everything." Tim noticed.

Haley shot him a look and tried to find a signal on her cell phone.

"I got it! I got a signal!" Nathan yelled from a little bit up the road, "Okay I'm caling 911."

After a minute he yelled again, "Where are we?"

Haley had a map of Nevada in her petite hands and shouted out directions.

"Okay they said they won't be here for at least a half hour." Nathan said jogging back to Lucas.

Lucas nodded a scared expression on his handsome face.

"It's going to be okay, man." Nathan said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Luke?" Brooke asked weakly, "Lucas?"

"Yeah? I'm here, Brooke. I'm not going to leave you." He whispered.

"I'm scared, Lucas!" Brooke murmured, "I'm really scared."

"Sh…baby it's going to be okay. Everything is just going to be fine." He soothed stroking her soft brown hair and trying to believe his own words.

Brooke clung on to him the pain making her delusional. She felt Lucas strong arms around her felt Haley's comforting touch and heard Tim's funny voice but nothing seemed to piece together. It was like she was in a bad dream where you only heard and felt things. Brooke didn't like the feeling, she liked feeling in control and now she didn't even know what was going on. That scared her.

The minutes ticked by like hours and finally after what seemed like days an ambulance arrived. A woman and a man stepped out and pulled out a stretcher. Lucas helped Brooke onto it and they put an oxygen mask on her. Lucas got into the back cabin of the ambulance with Brooke and the EMT's said that they would call a tow truck for the car.

"What's wrong with her?" The woman asked pointedly.

"She's pregnant about two months. She's been getting really sharp pains in her stomach she says it feels like someone is stabbing her." Lucas said quickly.

"Those could be signs of a miscarriage," The EMT said, "or it can also just mean that this is going to be a rough pregnancy."

Lucas felt tears well up in his eyes. Why Brooke? Why did this have to happen to her, his Pretty Girl?

Lucas stared at Brooke who seemed to have fallen asleep her chest slowly going up and down. He starts to pray that Brooke and the baby are fine.

Forty-five minutes later they were rushing into the ER doctors running around them with papers and barking instructions. They took Brooke away to run some tests, check her vitals, and take a sonogram. Leaving Lucas alone in the bland, depressing waiting room. He cradled his head in his hands praying and begging.

"Lucas Scott?" A doctor asked.

Lucas looked up at the woman who was going to give him information that was either going to devastate him or relieve him.

"Yes that's me," Lucas answered shakily.

"You're with Brooke Davis, is that correct?"

Lucas gently nodded.

"Ms. Davis and your baby...is fine." The doctor said slowly.

Lucas let out a relieved sigh.

"But…" The doctor started, making all Lucas' fears return, "this pregnancy is not going to be an easy one at all."

Lucas nodded. Whatever he had to do he would do to make sure the baby was delivered safely. "What can I do?" He asked.

"No caffeine! Minimum exercise. Only organic foods. Keep her off her feet if its no necessary. Care to her every need and just look out for her. She CANNOT overdue it." The doctor barked off commands.

"Okay." Lucas nodded. I could do it He thought.

"Oh and Mr.Scott?" The doctor asked.

Lucas looked at the middle aged woman who had to break good and bad news to people every day, "Yea?"

"Congratulations you're going to be a father of twins." She said smiling.

Lucas smiled and he knew he had to see Brooke right then, "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me." The doctor said and he obeyed.

She led him to a big light blue room where a big bed sat in the middle, a couch and a Plasma TV stood in the corner.

"We gave her one of our nicest rooms." The doctor informed him.

Lucas smiled, "Thank You! Thank you for saving my everything."

"Your welcome, Mr. Scott. I'll have someone check on you every hour or so. Ms. Davis." The doctor said and retreated.

Brooke laid in the bed, looking tired and weak.

"How are you feeling Pretty girl?" Lucas asked.

"Ugly." She smirked.

"You're never ugly." He replied genuinely.

"We're having twins!" Brooke squealed changing the subject, "twins! Can you believe it, Broody?"

"Yeah! It's going to be amazing." He answered and kissed her gently.

"I think you should try to sleep, Brooke" Lucas said finally.

"I think you're right." Brooke said and kissed Lucas one last time.

"I love you," He said quietly.

"I love you too." She responded just as quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton woke up the next morning to see Jake staring at her contently.

"Good Morning," Jake whispered stroking her curly blonde hair.

"Good Morning to you too." Peyton said and leaned in for a kiss.

One kiss turned into two kisses, which turned into a mini-make out session.

Jenny, quiet as a mouse, opened the door of her parent's bedroom.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She said walking to the bed where she found her parents locked in a kiss."EWWWWW!" She yelled giggling.

Peyton and Jake tore apart and sat up to look at the beautiful little girl.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart." Jake said.

"You want to come up here and lay with me and Daddy for a little?" Peyton suggested mostly because she didn't want to get out of bed just yet.

Jenny nodded her little blonde head and climbed onto the bed. She nestled herself between Jake and Peyton. Peyton pulled her in for a hug, her nostrils filling with the little girls sweet, clean scent.

"Today's Justin's end-of-school party!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, Jen, but it's not for another four hours. It's only 9 o'clock, sweetie." Jake said.

"I know, but by the time we have breakfast and get ready it will be 1 o'clock!" She reasoned.

Peyton and Jake smiled, "Speaking of breakfast," Jake said, "what do you want?"

The little girl seemed to think about it for a few moments then decided on strawberry pancakes with whipped cream.

Jake smiled because they shared the love of pancakes, "Of course, want to help me make them?" He asked.

Jenny nodded eagerly.

Peyton watched the interaction between the two. She loved how well they got along and even though Jenny isn't her biological daughter she felt a close relationship to her too.

Jake and Jenny went into the kitchen to start the pancakes. Peyton stayed in bed, relishing in the warm sunlight coming through the large bay window over-looking the Pacific Ocean.

Peyton heard little footsteps getting closer and closer. Jenny poked her little head into the doorway, "Are you coming, Mommy?" She asked a spatula in hand.

Peyton giggled, "of course!" She said and got up and followed Jenny into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Tim walked through the automatic doors of the ER.

Haley quickly rushed up to the front desk, "I need to know what room Brooke Davis is in." She said.

The woman looked at her like she was a crazy obsessed fan, "Sorry I'm not allowed to give out information on our celebrity patients."

Haley glared at her. This lady did NOT know who she was messing with. Haley James Scott, a very distressed and worried Haley James Scott, who just wanted to see her best friend and make sure she was okay, that's who.

"I am not some fan who wants an autograph I'm her friend-slash-sister-in-law." Haley said gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

"I'm sorry but I have to get confirmation on that." The lady said enjoying Haley's distress.

"Listen Missy you do n—" A hand went over her mouth and Haley looked up to see Lucas. "Oh my God is she okay?" Haley asked worriedly.

"She' alright and the babies are all right." Lucas confirmed.

"Oh thank God," Haley yelled hugging him, "wait! Babies? As in plural of baby."

Lucas' smile was huge and it lit up his whole face, "yeah we're having twins!" This announcement earned a round of hugs.

Jamie finally spoke up, "Can I see Auntie Brooke?" He asked.

Haley was worried that Brooke wouldn't look exactly like herself and all the IVs and tubes running around her body might scare her young son.

But before she could express her opinion Lucas said, "Yeah come on!"

Lucas led them to a celebrity suite where Brooke was contently watching a soap opera on the TV.

"Brooke!" Haley squealed and ran to her friend and gave her a big hug, "Are you okay?"

Brooke smiled, "I'm okay and your godchild is okay too."

"Godchild? Oh my God, Brooke you don't have to do that." Haley said even though she was so excited to be a godparent.

"I know but I want too," Brooke replied, "you and Nathan can be the god-parent to one and Peyton and Jake could be the godparent to the other."

"Hey, what about me?" Tim asked.

"You can be the back-up godparent. " Brooke said just to make him happy.

Tim smiled like he just won an award.

Jamie slowly walked up to his Aunt, "Auntie Brooke are you dying?" He asked gently.

Brooke attempted to pick him up and sit him next to her but she didn't in fear of the pain coming back. Lucas noticed and placed him next to her.

"Of course not, Sweetie," Brooke smiled weakly and hugged her own godson tight, "I'm fine especially now that I know you're going to have two new cousins in the future."

Jamie's face lit up, "Really?"

Brooke nodded, "Yep, because I'm having twins."

"Cool!" Jamie said, then asked, "can you name one after me?"

Everyone laughed and Brooke said, "Maybe."

"Tim could you maybe walk around the hospital with Jamie so I could talk to Brooke?" Haley asked kindly.

Tim nodded, "Come on, Jamie we'll go find a vending machine."

Jamie jumped off the bed and excitedly ran to the door. Tim trying to keep up.

Haley pulled up a chair next to the bed and looked into Brooke's pretty eyes, "So tell me, how are you?" She asked taking her friends hand.

"I feel a lot better, Hales. Really." Brooke said, then her expression changed, "I was so scared though. The pain— OH MY GOD— it was unbearable it felt like someone was ripping -out my stomach. I was scared for the baby—babies."

Haley's heart went out to Brooke, "it's okay, Tigger. Your fine and the babies are fine."

"I know," Brooke said, "and that's the most important thing I could ask for."

Lucas sat next to Brooke and wrapped his arm around her in a protecting way. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled and looked up at him. Wordlessly, he touched Brooke's stomach gently rubbing it. He knew she loved when he did that. She leaned into him making herself snug.

A question popped into Brooke's head, "hey, you didn't find out the sex of your baby yet did you?" She asked.

Haley smiled, "Nope, but I'm barely four months along." She said.

"Four months is perfect!" Brooke said, "They're making me stay here overnight just to make sure the babies and I are okay. So since you're here you should find out."

Haley looked up at Nathan questioningly, "Do you want to?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure if that's what you want." Nathan replied smiling.

The door of the suite swung open and an energized Jamie and Tim ran into the room with bedpans on their heads.

"Momma, Daddy, everybody look at my cool hat." Jamie said running up to his mom to show her.

"Jamie, honey those are bedpans you're not supposed to put them on your head." Haley said.

"That's why mine was all wet," Tim, said making a grossed-out face.

They all started laughing, "Come on little man lets put these things back were we found them." Tim said pulling the blue object off his head.

"Is that what you want?" Nathan asked.

"Yes!" Haley said and got up to follow Nathan out of the room.

"How are you, Cheery?" Lucas asked thoughtfully and holding Brooke close.

"I've been better, Broody," Brooke said looking up at him.

"The doctor said you have to take it slow and to not overdue it." Lucas said gently, not to upset Brooke.

"I know, they said this is going to be a rough pregnancy. But we'll get through this, the babies will get through this." Brooke said mostly to make herself try to believe it.

"Yes you will." Lucas confirmed and their lips met in a long sweet kiss.

Brooke had one hand around Lucas' neck the other buried into his soft blond hair. Lucas kept his arms loosely wrapped around her waist and lightly ran his hands up and down her back.

In no time their kisses turned from soft and sweet to hot and urgent. Lucas slipped is big warm hands under the hospital gone and Brooke arched her back as a chill ran up her back. Her lips moved from his lips and trailed down his jaw line to his neck where she began to softly nibble it. Lucas groaned quietly and pulled her closer.

"You do realize a doctor could walk in at any time." Lucas said but still not stopping.

Brooke looked into his eyes her eyebrow arched, "That's what makes it fun." She said huskily and kissed him again.

They both heard a loud laugh and noisy voices then a "Cowabunga!" from the hall they broke apart to see what was going on. Seconds later a wheelchair raced by with a guy and a little blond boy on his lap. Didn't take much to figure out it was Tim and Jamie.

Brooke laughed, "I'm glad Tim joined in on this road trip…now Jamie has a playmate." She joked.

Lucas laughed, "I know right, the guy missed us." He said his voice changing.

"I know." Brooke said and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and Peyton walked hand in hand walking up the driveway of the Anderson Estate. An excited Jenny walked a few paces in front of them. The Anderson's were a multi-million dollar family. Andy Anderson and his wife Mikayla Anderson we're the newest hottest 'It' couple in show business right now. Their son Justin is one of Jenny's closest pals. When Mikayla and Peyton would go out for lunch they would talk about how they think that Jenny and Justin secretly love each other. I mean what names possibly sound cuter together then Jenny and Justin?

"Wait for us, Jenny" Peyton called out.

Jenny obeyed and waited for them at the front door. When they caught up she quickly pressed the intercom.

"Name?" Their bodyguard said over the com.

"Peyton, Jake and Jenny Gigelski." Jenny said loudly.

The door buzzed open and the family walked in. The mansion was huge and all state of the art with modern furniture and the latest technology.

"Peyton!" Mikayla shrilled and ran—well hobbled, in her four inch cork heel sandals.— over and gave Peyton a huge hug and two air kisses.

"Jenny darling!" She said and hugged Jenny as well. "Justin is outside he's been waiting and talking about you all day."

Jenny smiled and skipped outside.

"Jake, all the dads are in the game room playing poker. Go ahead you know where it is." Mikayla said and took Peyton by the arm out to the deck.

"Everyone Peyton's here!" Mikayla announced to all the other mothers who looked up and smiled. Most of them young, all of them beautiful and rich.

"Hi guys!" Peyton said slipping on a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Here," Mikayla said thrusting a pink fruity concoction into Peyton's hand. No doubt did it have an amazing amount of liquor in it. Listening to all the mothers chat and gossip around her Peyton knew that it definitely wouldn't be the last drink of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm having a girl!" Haley yelled skipping back into the hospital bedroom.

"Oh my God! A girl!" Brooke said and hugged her friend tightly.

"Congratulations!" Lucas said and gave both Haley and Nathan a hug.

"Thank You," They both said.

"Momma! Momma! Look what me and Tim got." Jamie said running into the room.

"It's Tim and I, honey. And what did you get?" Haley asked.

"CANDY!!!!!!!!!!" Jamie yelled running around his arms filled with Twix bars, Kit-Kats, Reeses, Twizzlers, skittles, M&M's, Milky ways, 3 Musketeers and anything else you could imagine.

"Where did you get all that candy, J-Luke?" Lucas asked.

Jamie looked up at Tim who shook his head. Jamie shrugged at the question.

"Oh God, Tim! What did you do?" Brooke asked, "You didn't rob the candy and card store downstairs did you?"

Tim laughed, "No let's just say the candy machine broke." He said.

"How did you get that big bruise on your head?" Nathan asked.

"Uh…well what do you think I hit the vending machine with?" Tim asked, "Just took two bangs and BAM all the candy we could ask for."

The group laughed, "What are we going to do with you, Tim?" Haley asked.

Tim seemed to think about it, "Hopefully not letting me live with my mom when we get back to Tree Hill." He replied.

Everyone laughed again.

"Want to give Daddy a piece of candy, buddy?" Nathan asked his son.

Jamie thought about it then reluctantly handed him over a Butterfingers.

"Thanks, bud." Nathan said and tore open the peanut-butter filled candy.

The group continued to talk and laugh for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay there's Chapter 8. I hope you liked it. Btw I definitely spelt Jake's last name wrong so if anyone knows how to spell it please just tell me. R&R. Oh and OMG did you see Tim on the last episode? He's back…well sorta!! I started jumping up and down when I saw him. Aw…I just LOVE him!


	9. Water parks and old friends

Thanks for all your reviews! Oh and to clear a few things up I'm assuming that when you're stuck in the middle of the desert on a deserted highway the last thing you want to do is leave your car especially if some crazy truck drivers happen to see it and decide to take it. LOL and I don't think you would be thinking to logically either. So sorry for the confusion Well here's the new chapter:

Lucas checked Brooke out of the hospital as she patiently waited in a wheelchair next to him. A huge crowd of fans, gossip columnist and news reporters were waiting outside for Brooke Davis to come out. She guessed the word got out about her little stay, but decided to ignore it. Millicent didn't seem to think so though. She kept calling and calling telling Brooke to say that she passed out while their car got stuck. Brooke and Lucas decided to say that and to keep the pregnancy under wraps just in case God forbid something did happen to the babies.

"Ready, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked Brooke who was now wearing huge sunglasses that practically hid her entire face and a chic black scarf around her neck.

"I'm always ready." She replied.

He wheeled her out the hospital security guards making a path through the big crowd so they could quickly and safely get to their car.

"Brooke is it true that you had an overdose?" One reporter yelled at her.

"Brooke! Did you really get bitten by a poisonous snake in the desert?" Another yelled.

Her name was being called all around her but she just ignored them and held her bag tightly to her stomach protecting the babies. The guards made sure they safely got into the rental car where Tim was already sitting in the back.

"Great crowd, huh?" Tim asked as soon as their butts hit their seats.

Brooke glared at him half amused half pissed.

"I'm just saying it's pretty pathetic what people would do just to know every little detail of 'Brooke Davis the fashion designers' life." He said shrugging.

"Oh and what job do you have Tim?" Brooke asked in an icy tone.

Tim put up his hands in a way of saying 'I surrender.'

"I was just saying." Tim said and popped in the earbuds of his iPod into his ears.

Brooke felt sick to her stomach she wasn't sure if it was because of the morning sickness which was at it's high or if it was because she was being such a bitch.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said to Lucas.

Lucas smiled, "Don't worry about it, you're pregnant your hormones are at an all time high." He said amused.

"Yeah but that's no excuse for being a bitch." Brooke said.

"You sure you want to say that?" Lucas teased, "because when you're huge and ready to pop and you are having crazy mood swings you can't use the 'hormones' card."

Brooke thought about it for a moment then said, "I take it back! I take it back, it's a perfectly reasonable excuse." She laughed.

Lucas looked at her, "that's what I thought."

Brooke's iPhone let out a soft chime and she pulled it out of her bag. 1 new txt msg the screen read. She tapped it lightly and she read the text:

Hey Brooke,

Hrd u were in the hospital!

Wat hpned? Call me.

Mouth.

Brooke smiled she loved Mouth he was like a brother to her.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Mouth!" Brooke gushed, "aw I miss him! How come we didn't ask him to come on this big party road trip with us?" She asked pouting

"Because at first it wasn't planned to be a 'big party road trip'" Lucas replied smiling.

"Dude I could totally use a Starbucks." Brooke sighed theatrically

"You heard what the doctor said," Lucas said sternly, "NO caffeine."

Brooke moaned, "it's not fair!" She cried.

"What's not fair?" He asked.

"All these rules! And why are you on the doctors side?" She yelled.

"Brooke calm down! I only want what best for you and our babies. Caffeine can really hurt them." Lucas said calmly.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She yelled again.

"Oh so it's not fair that you are carrying our babies? It's not fair that I just want what's best for you?" Lucas said his eyes flashing with anger, "Is that it Brooke?"

Brooke started to cry her shoulders shaking.

"listen, I'm sorry." Lucas said quietly. " I know this is hard, Baby. But, we're going to do this and it's going to be fine."

Brooke calmed down a bit, "I'm scared, my mom was a terrible mom. How am I going to be a different one?" She asked softly.

"Brooke, look at me, you are going to be a great mother. Just because your mother wasn't doesn't mean that you'll be like her. You have the biggest heart I know, Brooke." Lucas whispered.

"You always know what to say, Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke said planting a kiss on Lucas' cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Momma where are we going next?" Jamie asked from the backseat of the family's newly fixed car.

"Sh...Buddy. Mommy's sleeping." Nathan whispered.

"Oh," Jamie paused, "Daddy where are we going next?"

Nathan chuckled to himself, "Maybe another hotel, maybe nowhere." He replied with a shrug.

It was 5 at night and they we're still in Nevada but on the outskirts.

After a few moments of silence Jamie yelled, "DADDY! DADDY LOOK!!!!!" pointing to a big billboard advertising a water park.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and thought it sounded like an okay idea. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Jamie.

"Call Uncle Luke," He instructed.

"Okay, Daddy." Jamie said and held down speed dial 2; Lucas.

After two rings Lucas picked up, "What's up?"

"Hi Uncle Lucas!" Jamie said happily.

"Oh, hey, J-Luke!" Lucas said.

"Daddy say's take me to the water park." Jamie said low so his daddy wouldn't hear him.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Nathan called from the front seat.

Lucas laughed over the phone, "put your daddy on the phone."

"Here Daddy!" Jamie called holding the phone out to him.

Nathan reached behind him and toke the phone from Jamie's tiny hands.

"Hey man." Nathan said, "I was wondering if we could maybe stay somewhere near here tonight and then tomorrow we can go to the water park."

"Sounds good. Hold on let me ask Brooke," Lucas said.

A few moments and a few muffled words exchanged between Lucas and Brooke later, he came back on the phone.

"Yeah it's cool. Brooke just looked up a nearby hotel on her IPhone surprisingly there is a four seasons right near the park. Make a left at the light and go straight you'll see it on your right." Lucas said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I get this?" Jenny asked pointing to a big bag of twizzlers.

"No," Peyton replied automatically and continued to wheel the shopping cart up and down the aisles of Whole Foods.

"Why?" Jenny whined.

"Because I said so." She replied. She was NOT in the mood, a contract with a new band called 'The Knights of Woodward' just fell through the tubes and she was more than pissed about it.

"Fine." Jenny huffed pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

Jake emerged from the aisle next to them holding a big bag of Nacho chips and spicy vegetable salsa. He picked up Jenny and kissed her tiny cheek. She giggled and playfully swatted at him, laughing and yelling for him to stop. He began tickling her and her laughing got louder.

"Stop it!" Peyton snapped. She was starting to get a big headache.

Jake gave Peyton a weird look and put Jenny down. Peyton felt bad for yelling so she knelt down so she was eye level to Jenny and said, "Mommy's sorry for yelling, she had a bad day at work today. Why don't you go grab that candy you wanted?" She said and gave the little girl a quick hug.

"Thanks Mommy!" Jenny said and ran up the aisle to grab the yummy red rope-like candy.

"What's wrong, Peyt?" Jake asked wrapping his arms around her waist. She instantly relaxed.

"I had such a bad day at work today," She confessed. "The recording instruments in the recording studio was giving us a hard time so we had to send Mia— that awesome new musician I was telling you about— to the downtown studio. Then there's this awesome new alternative band called 'The Knights of Woodward.' They declined our offer of a record label! What the hell? Why would they do that? There's no record label better then us!" She complained.

Jake nodded sympathetically and pulled her closer, "sh…it's okay." He soothed and kissed her neck.

"Mmm…." Peyton murmured, momentarily forgetting about her day at work.

"Can I get this too?" Jenny asked a giant lollipop in her hands.

"Of course, come on let's go pay." Jake said placing his hand over Peyton's on the cart. She smiled at their entwined fingers. Together the family walked to the checkout line and paid for their groceries.

In the car Jenny quietly sat in the backseat eating her twizzlers and humming along to "The Great Escape" by Boys like Girls on the radio.

"Want to give Daddy one of those?" Jake asked looking back at Jenny at a red light.

Jenny nodded and handed him a Twizzler, "Thanks." He said as the light changed to green. They drove home where they all together put away the groceries.

"Let's go in the pool!" Jenny screamed.

"Okay let Mommy and Daddy finish un-packing first." Peyton told the impatient little girl.

"Fine," She said and walked to her room to put on a bathing suit.

"Maybe a dip in the pool would be good for my anger." Peyton joked.

Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Peyton giggled at the un-expected gesture. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. She turned around in his embrace so she could face him.

"After we put Jenny to sleep I have an idea." Jake whispered suggestively into her ear then playfully bit her earlobe. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that brought butterflies to their stomachs. Jake's hands roamed her back then took possession of her perky ass. Peyton giggled into his mouth and continued to gently tug at his hair—he has great hair she thought.

When they heard footsteps they pulled apart not wanting the innocent girl witnessing such X-Rated content.

"All ready!" Jenny declared stepping into the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy aren't ready yet." Peyton explained putting the last item into the refrigerator.

Jenny huffed and walked out to the sliding glass doors leading to the pool right as her hand went for the handle Peyton said, "Step away from that door, Young lady."

Jenny shot her a challenging look as she reached for the handle once again.

"I mean it," Peyton said just as challengingly, "Go in the TV room and watch TV for a minute while Mommy and Daddy put on our bathing suits."

"Listen to your Mother, Jenny." Jake said firmly.

Jenny looked at them and mumbled a fine before retreating into the TV room.

Privately and enclosed in their bedroom they stripped in front of each other without even a second thought. Peyton slipped on an army green bikini and Jake put on a pair of Orange swim trunks. As she headed for the door Jake whistled appreciatively at her nice ass. Peyton turned around to look him in the eye she winked and slipped out of the room heading to collect Jenny from the TV room and head to the pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang pulled into the crowded parking lot of the four seasons and walked into the cool air-conditioned lobby. There was a long line at the counter so Lucas, Tim and Nathan got on the back of the line while the girls and Jamie occupied one of the lobbies chocolate brown leather couches.

"Mommy! Auntie Brooke! Tomorrow we're going to a water park!!!!!" Jamie said unable to sit still, excited about the day to come.

"I know!" Brooke gushed, "it's going to be fun, right?"

Jamie nodded eagerly and Haley picked him up and sat him in her lap combing her fingers through his hair.

"I think somebody needs a rest." Haley told her son pulling him closer.

Jamie snuggled into his mother.

Brooke smiled at the sweet sight eagerly awaiting the day she will be able to pull her babies close. She sighed and burrowed herself deeper into the plushy couch, her hands never leaving her stomach.

On the line the guys talked, mostly about guy stuff.

"Dude did you see the Yankees this week?" Tim asked trying to make conversation.

"Tim we've been on the road all week, do you think we got to see the stupid Yankees?" Nathan asked.

Lucas stifled a laugh, "Although, I'm not a baseball fan I did hear about it," He said, "Looks like they're going to be in the World Series."

Tim nodded.

A group of college age groups walked by. Tim whistled, "hey there foxy ladies!" He said suggestively to the girls.

They looked him up and down, laughed, and walked off.

Tim seemed un-fazed, "They want me." He decided after awhile.

Nathan and Lucas laughed and shot him amused glances.

The line slowly inched forward, not many words were exchanged between the guys. Tim was pre-occupied with scanning the area for hot girls, Nathan seemed he was in another world and Lucas kept looking over at Brooke checking to see if she was okay. Which she was, currently she was sitting on one of the couches with Haley and a sleeping Jamie, gossiping.

"Next!" The hotel receptionist said.

All the guys were pulled out of what they were doing and walked up to the counter.

"Hi." Lucas said in greeting to the young women behind the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to the Four Seasons! I'm Carla, what can I do for you gentleman?" She said automatically.

"Do you have any suites available?" Lucas asked.

The girl looked at her computer, "Sorry we have no rooms available until ten tonight." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan asked incredulous.

Lucas placed a hand on his arm to silence him, "Hold on." Lucas said and walked over to Brooke.

"They claim there's no more rooms, can you work your magic, baby?" Lucas asked with pleading eyes.

Brooke smiled conspiratorially at him, "So you need me now?"

Lucas looked at her wordlessly begging her to just help them all out. Brooke grabbed his hand, then wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked back to the counter.

"Hi…what's your name?" Brooke asked squinting at the girls name tag. "Carla, listen I would really like a suite for right now."

Carla registered the reality that a famous fashion designer was in front of her.

"You…You're Brooke Davis." The girl concluded star struck.

"That'd be correct." Brooke said smiling, "and like I said I really need a suite for right now."

The girl looked at the computer again, "Oh it seems like we do have a suite available." She said then looked back at the computer, "make that two, which one would you like the Ruby suite or the diamond suite?"

Brooke thought about it, "Whichever is bigger."

The girl nodded and typed, registering them in the hotel. "Cash or credit?" She finally asked holding out four room keys.

" I have VIP status with Four Seasons, my assistant takes care of all that." Brooke replied.

"Okay you're all set, Miss. Davis, have a nice stay." Carla said, "oh and if you need anything, anything at al please contact me."

Brooke smiled tilting her head to the side, "will do."

Then Brooke and Lucas trailed by Tim and Nathan walked over to Haley and their luggage.

"You are my hero, for the second time in three days!" Tim said to Brooke holding his hand up for a high-five.

She stared at his hand an gave it a tiny pat, "doesn't look like it takes too much to please you. Does it, Tim." Brooke asked jokingly.

Tim smiled and picked up his bags, "lets get our stuff upstairs quick so I can come back down here and search for those foxy ladies." He said rushing for the elevator.

The girls looked at the guys with curious expressions.

"Do I even want to know?" Haley asked passing a sleeping Jamie to Nathan and picking up a duffel bag with her clothes and a duffel bag with Jamie's stuff.

"Not really," Nathan whispered, holding Jamie with one arm and rolling a roll-y suitcase with the other.

They followed Tim into the elevator and headed to their new hotel room.

Lucas slid the room key into the door the light on the handle turned from red to green letting out a slight beep, telling them they could open the door.

They waked into the room and took it in. It definitely wasn't as nice as the one at the Palm but it was nice with three bedrooms, one bar, one Jacuzzi, a kitchenette and a entertainment room.

Tim whistled out a tune and ran into the bedroom to the left yelling, "I call dibs on this room!!!!!!!"

No one seemed to argue with him and they just separated their ways to get their stuff settled into their own rooms.

An hour later Lucas walked into the bedroom that he and Brooke shared in the hotel to find her lying on the bed sketching a new design in her sketchpad.

"Hey there, Cheery." Lucas said.

Brooke looked up from her drawing and smiled, "Hey, Broody." She replied.

Lucas sat on the bed next to her and asked, "What are you drawing?"

Brooke looked a little shy, she was always self-conscience about family members seeing her work, "Promise you wont laugh?" She asked sounding like a little girl.

Lucas smiled, "Of course I won't laugh!"

Brooke turned over the sketch to reveal a bunch of sketches of baby clothing. Brooke saw the confusion on Lucas' face and said, "I was thinking about adding a baby line to Clothes over Bros. It was just an idea that popped into my head while I was in the hospital."

"What made you think of this in the hospital?" Lucas asked his eyebrows creased together.

"This sounds really weird but I couldn't sleep last night so I kind of found my way to the nursery. I looked at all those tiny and adorable babies and figured that they deserve some nice clothing too. I guess our babies deserve it too." Brooke said her voice growing softer at the end of the sentence.

She grabbed Lucas' hand and placed in on her stomach, snuggling into him.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. Then he whispered huskily into her ear, "Watching you draw kind of turns me on."

Brooke giggled, "Does everything I do turn you on?" She asked teasingly.

Lucas seemed to think about it, "Pretty much." He replied shrugging.

Brooke giggled and had an urge to kiss him. So she did. It was a nice kiss, a deep kiss, a kiss that she never wanted to stop. Lucas' hands roamed her back and stroked her hair. While as Brooke's was stroking his cheek gently. They rolled around the bed kissing and touching, and just loving the fact that they were together.

"Know what I really love about you being pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Brooke murmured her lips meeting his neck and gently nibbling.

"Your boobs got bigger." He replied nonchalantly.

Brooke smacked his butt, "You sounded like such a guy just then!"

"I am a guy," Lucas said defensively, "a guy who happens to think he has the hottest fiancé ever!"

Brooke melted and kissed him again. Nothing in the world could take away the feeling she had right now. The feeling of loving and being loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going to the pool!" Nathan shouted into the quiet hotel room as he, Haley, Jamie and Tim headed to the pool.

The pool was big but plain it had two water slides and a small diving board.

Jamie threw his towel and T-shirt onto the first lounge chair he spotted and grabbed his parents hands pulling them toward the pool.

"Hold on, big guy." Haley said slipping out of her terry-cloth baby-doll dress revealing a turquoise tankini that ended just above her belly button. Nathan glanced appreciatively, pulling off his T-shirt to reveal a nicely toned and sculpted body. Haley returned the look and they both smiled at each other.

Jamie strode to the pool his parents in tow and was right about to jump in when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He looked up to see his dad.

"What are you doing?" Jamie complained.

"You forgot your water-wings." Haley said slipping them onto her sons thin arms.

"Yeah bud, you could've gotten hurt." Nathan said ruffling his sons hair.

"Okay. Okay let's just go in the pool." Jamie concluded. Which made his parents laugh.

The group of college girls from before passed by, all decked out in tiny bikinis, and out of all people Tim was following close behind. While passing by two of the girls looked at Nathan obviously checking him out, they watched him interact with Jamie for a moment before one of them cooed, "He is SO adorable, is he yours?" The blonde one asked.

Nathan looked at the two girls, "Yea he's my son."

"Aw!" The brunette squealed.

"Well we know where he gets his looks from." The blonde said and the two girls laughed.

Haley glared at them. One more word and she was ready to lunge at their skinny bodies. Luckily, they walked off to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Here that Daddy I'm cute!" Jamie said shoving it in his dads face.

"Here that son, you're cute because you're my son." Nathan said in the same joking tone.

Haley continued to glare, "Who says he got his cuteness from you?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Good point," Nathan said, "your mommy is VERY cute." Nathan said and placed a kiss on her juicy wet lips.

Haley relaxed and stepped into the warm pool. When she was up to her thighs she gestured for Jamie to jump in, he did and the splash got the rest of Haley's body all wet. Nathan laughed from the edge of the pool.

"You think this is funny?" Haley teased. She splashed her husband.

Nathan jumped in and grabbed his wife by her waist and gently dunked her underwater. Haley re-surfaced and jumped onto her husbands back. Suddenly she looked over her shoulder to see Jamie waiting alone. She swam over to him picked him up and gently tossed him to Nathan. Jamie was laughing hysterically at his point and was shouting for them to do it again. His parents obeyed and he flew through the air once again landing in the safety of his mother's arms. He was having a blast and it made his parents happy seeing him so happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jamie woke them up at six, like usual. Waking people up was his thing he hated being bored and always loved doing something whether it was playing basketball with his dad and the guys or being read to by his Mom, he loved doing something.

By nine they all had their bathing suits on and their beach bags filled with necessities.

In no time they were walking through the gates of the water park. Nathan took a bunch of maps of the park and handed one to each of them. Tim whistled and hummed the whole time being in a particularly good mood because one of the college girls gave him her number, and it wasn't a fake one! Jamie looked like he was about to pee in his pants, that's how excited he was.

Brooke and Lucas went on every ride that was safe enough for her and the babies. At two they decided to take a break and grab something to eat. On line for the snack shack Brooke felt a poke on her back she turned around to see Bevin!

"Oh my God!" Bevin said," I thought that was you."

They hugged and Brooke took her in, "You look great!" She gushed.

Bevin looked down at her ample chest and her skinny body, "Thank you."

Skills walked up to Bevin wrapping an arm around her.

"What are you doing here, man?" Lucas asked slapping hands with Skills.

"Bevin's sister lives near here, she had a baby, so we flew here to see the baby." Skills said simply.

"Yeah!" Bevin nodded and kissed Skills on the cheek, "so what are you guys doing here? Is it just the two of you?"

"No, Nathan and Haley are somewhere in the park with Jamie." Brooke said.

"Yeah and we're all taking a road trip to L.A to visit Peyton, Jake and Jenny." Lucas said, "you knew that, Skills."

"Oh right!" Skills said laughing and wrapping his arm around Bevin's shoulders.

They got their food then sat at an empty table to talk and catch up.

"So tell me how are you, Brooke? You look absolutely glowing!" Bevin said smiling from ear to ear.

"I have these little guys to thank for that." Brooke said placing a hand on her stomach. She probably looked ridiculous because no one could see the bump, but she didn't care because she knew they were in there and sometimes if she laid really still she could even feel something.

"Your pregnant?" Bevin asked.

Brooke and Lucas nodded, "Yea we are, with twins!" Brooke squealed.

"Oh snap!" Skills said, "Congrats, man." He said and fist bumped Lucas.

Bevin got up to hug her, "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Brooke said and popped a French fry into her mouth.

"So this road trip….how's it going?" Bevin asked.

"It's going great. We're having the time of our lives!" Brooke replied.

"Yeah it's great." Lucas said.

"Do you um…think we could join" Skills asked.

"Sure." Lucas and Brooke replied at the same time.

Looks like two more people will be joining the big road trip party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's Chapter 9 for you! I hope you liked it OMG OTH was amazing these last two weeks! I really hope Naley will be okay! I'm finishing this Chapter as I'm watching The Hitcher starring none other then Sophia Bush!!! It's a really great movie kind of scary but it's cute…and so is Sophia's bf in the movie ; lol

Btw please Review with anything and everything! Thanks xox - C


	10. Big Blue Frog

Thanks for all of your reviews once again, u guys are truly amazing. Btw Haley is four months along due in November and Brooke is 3 months along due in December. But there is a HUGE surprise ahead I hope you guys like it because I already have an idea for a sequel and this kind of just worked out.

Here's chapter 10:

Lucas looked over at Brooke and took in the look on her face.

"I know that look," he said, "you gotta to pee."

"No I don't." Brooke insisted her eyes never meeting his, she paused, "yeah okay I do."

"baby we just left" Lucas pleaded.

"I know I'm sorry."

"we haven't even been six blocks." He said.

"Well I gotta go." Brooke said.

"Okay fine, I'll pull up to that Starbucks and you can go to the bathroom." Lucas said, "but I swear to God, Brooke if you come out with a caffeine filled drink in your hand we won't stop again."

Brooke sighed, "fine just pull over so I can pee."

Lucas pulled off the road and into the small parking lot Nathan's car followed and behind him Skills did too.

After talking it over at the water-park with Skills and Bevin they decided to come on the trip to L.A too. Since they rented a car in Nevada they just had to call the rental place and tell them that they'd have the car at lest two weeks longer then they'd expected and it would be dropped off at the North Carolina airport. The rental agreed and added a good $500 to their bill. But according to the happy couple it would all be worth it, catching up with friends.

Brooke hopped out of the car and ran into the Starbucks. Surprisingly, the strong scent of coffee didn't make her want to gag. She occupied the small one-person women's bathroom. After peeing and washing her hands she got out of the bathroom and stared at the big yummy menu. God she could use a nice hot extra foamy latte. It literally took all her will not to get anything and to just leave the coffee shop.

Lucas greeted her with a kiss when she got in the car and told her he was proud of her.

She smiled and put her hand on his knee. 'Move Along' by the All American Rejects oozed out of the sound system and Brooke found herself singing along to the catchy lyrics.

Brooke touched her stomach but nothing changed it was still pretty much flat. She sighed exasperated. Lucas noticed, "it's okay, baby. Be patient they'll show in no-time."

"I know. I'm not a patient person. Luke." Brooke said. "I'm just going to apologize in advance because when I'm huge and about to pop, I'm going to be so un-patient then. I can already tell."

Lucas smiled, "thanks for the warning." He said entwining their fingers.

"No problem." Brooke replied and sang the last verse of the song, "And even when your hope Is gone. Move Along Move along just to make it through. Move Along."

"Don't sign up for American Idol, anytime soon, Pretty Girl." Lucas joked.

Brooke swatted at his arm playfully, "that's not nice, Broody." She said and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm just kidding. You're a great singer." Lucas said.

"Nice try, but you and I both know I'm no singer. That's Haley's expertise." Brooke said.

Lucas' phone rang, "Hey." He answered.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He heard his mom's warm voice say.

"Mom!" Lucas said surprised, "how are you? How's Lily?"

"I'm fine and Lily is great she misses her big brother." Karen said.

In the background Lucas could hear a little girls voice begging to talk.

Reluctantly, Karen said, "okay Lily wants to talk to you."

A moment later Lily was on the phone, "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Lily, it's Lucas."

"Lucas!!!!!!" Lily squealed delighted.

"How is my favorite big girl?" Lucas asked.

"I'm good. Guess what!" Lily said.

"What?" He wondered.

"Mommy let me get a puppy!" Lily yelled.

"Wow that's great." Lucas said, "what did you name it?"

"It's a girl and she's a golden retriever I named her Nala." Lily said.

She named her Nala after the lion in the Lion King her all time favorite movie.

"That's a cool name." He said in response.

"yeah. I love you, Lucas." Lily said.

"I love you too. Put mom back on the phone." He replied.

"Honey?" Karen's voice came back on the phone.

"Yea, hey Mom." Lucas said.

"How are you? How's Brooke?" She asked.

"She's great. I proposed, Mom!" Lucas told her.

"Oh my Goodness! That's great! Congratulations!" Karen yelled.

"Thanks Mom." Lucas said, "I better get going. I love you."

"Love you too, Luke. Bye." Karen said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked looking up from her sketchpad.

"My mom." Lucas replied looking over at his pretty girlfriend.

"Oh, you should've told her I said Hi." Brooke said and began drawing again.

"sorry." Lucas responded.

"It's alright. How are they?" Brooke asked.

"Their great. Lily got a puppy."

"That's cool." Brooke said, "How much longer?"

"I don't know about a good day or two. They live all the way in the south, without stopping it could be about 16 hours."

Great………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall. 97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 96 bottles of beer on the wall." Tim sang at the top of his lungs in the back of Skills car.

"Yo, man shut up." Skills said.

"Come on bro haven't you heard of road trip songs? Bottle of Beer on the wall is a classic." Tim said and began to sing again. "96 bottles of beer on the wall 96 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 95 bottles of beer on the wall…"

Skills groaned, "why did I agree to taking him in our car?" He asked aloud.

"It's okay honey." Bevin said placing a hand on his arm and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"If there's more of that then I think I can handle the white boy back there singing." Skills joked.

"Oh there will be." Bevin said and winked.

Skills couldn't wait…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm hungry," Jamie announced an hour later.

"Sweetie, there's a box of gold fish in the blue bag next to you." Haley said.

"I don't want goldfish!" Jamie persisted.

"Then what do you want?" Haley asked.

"food." He responded.

"Stop being difficult Jim-Jam," Haley said.

"But, Momma!!!!" Jamie whined.

"No buts!" She said sounding like her own mother.

Nathan looked over at he, "Maybe we should stop and get something to eat we've been on the road for two hours and you know he isn't patient." Nathan said.

"I wonder who he gets that from…." Haley teased.

"Yeah I wonder that, too" Jamie called from the back seat.

Nathan laughed, "Hey buddy I was on your side."

"Oh…" Jamie realized, "but can we get something to eat?"

Haley couldn't help but giggle this kid just didn't give up, another trait he inherited from his father, "Fine, I'll call Brooke." She agreed, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley said when she picked up.

"Hey tutor-mom, what's doing?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing. Jamie is being Jamie and he wants to get something to eat." Haley informed her.

"Don't you have something he could eat in your car?" Brooke asked.

"Tried that. He's being stubborn like his Daddy and won't take anything we have." She said.

"Well Lucas saw a sign for a Dave & Buster's arcade. He can eat and play." Brooke said.

"That's a great idea. Tell Lucas to lead the way and we'll follow." Haley said relieved that Jamie could now stop complaining.

"Okay. C ya." Brooke said and hung up.

"Guess what, Jim-Jam?" Haley said.

"What Momma? What?" Jamie asked sitting up.

"We're going to an arcade!" She announced, and the car erupted with cheers, not only from Jamie but from the big kid driving the car too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later they were seated at a large booth in Dave & Busters Arcade.

Tim and Jamie could barely hide their excitement. Haley had to force him to sit down. The waiter brought them a round of waters and ordered their meals.

Hearing the bings and chimes of games and all the flashing lights made Jamie want to get up from the table and play. But his mom wouldn't let him until he finished at least half of his macaroni and cheese.

Finally, after what felt like forever for the two kids at the table— Jamie and Tim— the food arrived and everyone dug into their dishes.

"Mmm…yummy." Haley said and helped Jamie with his utensils.

"Yea the foods good." Nathan agreed cutting into his steak.

Brooke didn't have much of an appetite she felt like she was going to throw up and she hated that feeling. So she just sat there taking tiny sips of water and moving the food around on her plate. She knew she had to eat not just for her but for the babies too, but she just couldn't make herself lift her fork to her lips.

"What's wrong, Cheery?" Lucas asked placing his free hand on her stomach.

"I don't feel that—" As soon as the words left her mouth she knew that it was a problem. She bolted from the table one hand on her mouth the other around her stomach. She found the woman's bathroom and occupied an empty stall and threw up. Her throat burned and she found herself crying.

Lucas followed Brooke to the bathroom. He opened the door slightly and called, "Brooke?"

He heard crying and didn't care that it was a girls' bathroom he walked in and spotted his fiancé on her knees in front of a toilet. "Sh….it's okay, Pretty girl. I'm here"

He gathered her hair in his hands and slowly rubbed her back while she finished throwing up. He helped her off the floor and held her in his arms as she cried.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your dinner." Brooke sobbed burying her sweaty face into Lucas' soft sweatshirt.

"No I'm sorry your dinner got ruined," Lucas said. "I know this must be hard but things will get better."

"I hope so." She sniffled and they walked together to the sink. She rinsed out her mouth and washed her sweaty face.

"You look so beautiful." Lucas said truthfully.

"Thanks, Lucas," Brooke said smiling wryly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Brooke." Lucas said pulling her into him and kissing the top of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy?" Jenny asked creeping into her parent's bedroom.

When she got no response from her dad she said, "Mommy?" She asked still not reply from her still asleep parents. Finally she decided to jump on their bed. Right as she was about to climb up she heard her mom say, "Sweetie, go back to sleep it's only sux in the morning."

"But I have to go to school!" She complained.

"Jenny, baby, it's summer remember?" Peyton said tiredly. "There's no more school until September."

"Oh yeah." Jenny said remembering that she had three months off from school.

"So go back to bed," Peyton concluded.

Jenny sighed, "fine." And with that she stomped back into her pretty purple bedroom painted by Peyton when they moved into the house.

"That was close," Jake murmured and wrapped his arms around Peyton from behind.

Peyton snuggled into his naked body. She felt him getting hard.

"Feel like having a repeat of last night?" He murmured suggestively.

"I would love to, honey." Peyton said wiggling out of his grasp, "but I don't have a summer vacation." With that she got up and walked into their conjoined master bathroom and turned on the water for a shower.

At eight Peyton walked down the stairs fully dressed and ready for a day in the studio. The smell of French toast and bacon filled her nostrils so she followed the smell which lead her to the kitchen where she found Jenny sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas and Jake in front of the oven cooking.

"Good Morning, beautiful." Jake said and kissed her on the lips.

"Good Morning, Daddy." Peyton said and kissed him back. Then walked over to Jenny and said, "Good Morning, baby."

"Morning Mommy." Jenny murmured while shoving a blueberry in her mouth.

"Slow down." Peyton ordered softly, "we don't want you to choke."

Jenny obeyed and popped the blueberries in slower.

A smile never left Jake's face. He loved watching Peyton and Jenny interact, especially in the morning when they were both in good, sweet moods. He couldn't wait to marry her in a month and he always knew that they were meant for each other.

"Jake?" Peyton called while pouring herself a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Yea, Peyt?"

"Today I might be an hour later than usual because I'm going for my last wedding gown fitting." She explained.

"Okay…" Jake said, "will you be home for dinner?"

"Of course. What's on the menu?" She asked.

"I was thinking about barbequing, how does that sound?" He asked.

"Hot dogs?" Jenny asked butting into the conversation.

"Yep," Jake confirmed.

"YAY!!!!!!!" Jenny cheered.

"So it's settled?" Jake asked.

Peyton nodded, "a barbeque it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke stood behind Nathan as he played a coin game in the arcade. She enviously eyed Haley and her already showing stomach beside her.

Finally, she decided to say something. "Haley how come your showing and I'm not? We're barely a month apart." Brooke whined.

Haley looked down at her stomach and lightly placed a hand on it, "the doctor said I'm showing sooner because I've already been pregnant. So, it knows what it has to do already." She explained.

That sounded reasonable but Brooke still wanted her own baby bump.

"I wish I could fit in a few more weeks of wearing regular clothes." She said to Brooke, probably to make her feel better but it wasn't working.

Brooke faked a laugh and went off to find Tim and Jamie.

A loud siren went off in the arcade signaling that someone just won. Curious Brooke followed the sound and in the mist of all the commotion were Tim and Jamie in front of a colorful lit-up machine, tickets pouring out of it.

"Auntie Brooke!" Jamie shouted when he spotted her, "me and Tim won the jackpot."

Brooke laughed, "I'm no English teacher but I think it's Tim and I, sweetie." She said picking him up and smothering him with kisses.

Tim was picking up the tickets and placing them in a bucket. There had to be at least 1000 tickets.

"I know exactly what I want." Jamie said………..

And that's how two hours later Jamie sat beside a huge blue stuffed frog in the back seat of his parents car.

"Aw look at him." Haley said to Nathan gesturing to the backseat.

Nathan quickly glanced back at his son who was fast asleep cuddled up to the huge stuffed frog.

"We did a good job, Hales." Nathan whispered and caressed her hand.

"We did didn't we." Haley mused.

"I love you, Haley" Nathan said, "and never forget it."

"I love you too, baby." Haley murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is so funny that Jamie decided to get that huge frog." Brooke said half-asleep as Lucas drove.

"I know the thing is bigger then him." Lucas replied and realized how tired Brooke was.

"Baby just go to sleep." Lucas said and rubbed Brooke's stomach.

Brooke smiled mischievously, "I wish we could've stayed at a hotel."

"Why is that?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"All these hormones and you touching me is making me extremely turned on." She said huskily.

Lucas winked and said, "there's always tomorrow, Pretty Girl, but right now I want you and our babies to rest."

"Whatever you say……" Brooke murmured drifting off to a serene sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's perfect!" Peyton gushed turning around in the 360 degree mirror, while admiring her wedding dress.

"and you look fabulous in it." Marco her wedding coordinator praised.

Marco is indeed gay; he was charming and had a dry sense of humor, add that with a fabulous fashion sense and he was the best wedding coordinator a bride could ask for.

"you really think so?" Peyton asked even though she knew the answer.

"I know so, girlfriend," Marco said, "if I had your ass I'd wear that dress too!"

Peyton laughed, "I don't look….fat?" She asked self-consciously.

"Not at all, darling." Marco confirmed.

"Good."

"Okay so take that off, so we can pay for Jenny's dress." Marco said pushing Peyton into a dressing room.

Peyton did as she was told and in two minutes she was back out. Marco was waiting for her, with a tiny white dress with a lime green bow tied around the waist, hung over his arm. It was Jenny's flower girl dress and Peyton and Jenny both adored it.

"So when will we get t measure your bridesmaids?" Marco asked.

"Actually…." Peyton started sheepishly, "they don't know my wedding is in a month."

Marco gasped, "when will you see them? I recall you saying something about them living on the East coast how will they get here?"

"No see they're on their way here. They decided to take a road trip and they know that I'm engaged. But I decided to make it a surprise that I'd be getting married while they visited." Peyton said.

"honey, why would you do that?" Marco asked.

Peyton laughed she was starting to wonder that herself, "I don't know, it's my style though. I do things spontaneously." She shrugged.

"I wish I could have that attitude, girlfriend." Marco laughed and smoothed out his pastel colored button down shirt, "hey its your wedding, honey, not mine."

Damn right it was her wedding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Skilly-willy." Bevin teased with pleading eyes.

"Yes Bevy-wevy." Skills teased back.

"I'm thirsty." She whined.

"Me too, homez!" Tim said from the back seat.

Skills and Bevin looked at each other, "again I don't know why I let him into our car." Skills said.

"It's cause you love the Tim-ster." Tim clarified stretching himself out in the roomy back of the car.

Skills eyed him, "yeah okay white boy." He joked.

Bevin giggled and begged for a drink.

"Here," Skills said and passed her a water bottle.

She sighed but greedily took a big sip.

A question that was being asked suddenly popped into their heads: Are We There Yet?!?!?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you like it. It wasn't much I'm kind of delaying the arrival at Peyton's because I need more chapters. So if anyone has any ideas of what they could do to delay the trip please tell me any suggestions would be highly appreciated. But to keep your interests there is going to be a HUGE surprise in the near future so please continue to Read & Review.

Thanks- C xoxo


	11. Santa Monica

Thanks for your reviews and to all the people who faithfully read this [ I pretty much know what's going to happen and what my ending is going to be already which makes me sad because when I started this I didn't know what I was doing or where it was leading, but now I do and I must say that I think you'll like it! Here's Chapter 11:

Welcome to California! The sign they just passed read. Brooke watched it as it slowly became a speck in the distance.

"We did it, Broody!" Brooke said looking out at the early morning horizon. "we made it to California!"

Lucas smiled taking her small hand in his larger one, "we did, didn't we?" He said with a rueful grin.

"Then by tomorrow we'll see Peyton!" Brooke squealed.

"Not quite, Pretty girl." Lucas said making the grin on her face disappear.

"What? Why" Brooke asked shocked. 

"Because we're in central California Peyton lives all the way in the south. It's going to take a while to get there." Lucas said then added, "but I have a little surprise planned to make it more bearable."

Brooke looked at him curiously, excited about what he had planned. Knowing him it would be something sweet and romantic.

"I can't wait to find out what that would be." Brooke said. 

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Lucas said with a mischievous wink.

"I love you, Lucas!" Brooke declared like she did every morning.

"I love you too, Brooke." Lucas declared right back. He looked at her stomach and said softer, "and I love you little guys too." 

Brooke smiled that little display of affection toward the babies got her emotional and she started tearing up.

"What, honey?" Lucas asked worried. "What's wrong why are you crying?"

"These are happy tears, baby." Brooke murmured. "I'm so happy."

Lucas grinned widely and said, "I'm happy too."

Then they kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's morning! It's morning! Say hello to morning." Jamie sang in the backseat of the car and wiggling around the giant blue frogs arm.

"Yea, son. It is morning." Nathan said from the front seat.

"We're in California, Jim-Jam." Haley said.

"Cool!" Jamie responded.

"Do you know what's in California?" His mom asked him.

Jamie shook his head.

"The Staples Center?" Nathan asked naming a famous sport and concert arena in L.A.

Haley laughed and shook her head, "I mean it is but that's not what I'm referring to." 

She looked at Jamie "Aunt Peyton?" He guessed.

"Well yes but there's another thing." Haley said.

"Jenny?" Jamie guessed again.

"No the Pacific Ocean!" Haley said.

"What's that Momma?" Jamie asked curious.

"It's an ocean. You know like the ones you swim in at the beach." Nathan answered for Haley.

"oh that's cool." Jamie said un-interested.

Haley smiled stubborn little thing, she thought.

"Are we almost there?" Jamie asked finally.

"No sweetie, we are not almost there." Haley sighed automatically.

Nathan picked up on her distress, "Don't worry Hales, the guys have a surprise for the girls." 

Haley raised an eyebrow, "what would that be?" She asked curious.

"It's a surprise." Nathan replied.

Haley stuck out her tongue. Only two more days she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wakey wakey!" Tim yelled to Skills who was in the passenger seat. 

Skills got up startled and looked around sleepily, "Yo dude what was that for?" Skills asked.

"It's time to switch drivers I drove all night." Tim said.

"Now you can drive all morning." Skills replied trying to go back to sleep.

Tim huffed, "fine but at ten forty five we are switching." He reasoned.

"Fine," Skills said, "what time is it?" 

"Ten-forty four." Tim replied earning a giggle from the backseat.

"You think this is funny?" Skills asked Bevin.

"Mhmm….I think this is VERY funny." She responded stretching her arms over her head revealing a flash of a thin stomach. 

"Mmm…mmm…mmm. I could stare at you all day, baby." Skills said looking at Bevin appreciatively.

"Okay time to switch!" Tim announced.

Skills huffed once again as Tim drove the car onto the side of the road so they could switch seats.

"If I'm driving I want you in the back." Skills said walking around the side of the car. 

Now it was Tim's turn to huff. Bevin climbed into the passenger seat and Tim claimed the back seat of the car. When all was settled Skills drove off the side of the highway and caught up with Lucas and Nathan's cars. 

Finally after a long silence Bevin asked, "Are we there yet?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm a piranha." Jenny said swimming around the shallow end of the family's pool. 

Peyton laughed and bit into a grilled tuna and vegetable wrap.

"If you're a piranha I'm a shark!" Jake joked swimming over to his daughter.

Jenny squealed trying to swim away from the "Shark" but her dad was too fast and in seconds she was enveloped in has grasp.

"That's not fair!" Jenny protested. "You're bigger than me!"

Jake laughed, "sharks are bigger then piranha's." he said simply.

Jenny stuck out her tongue then changed the subject, "Mommy! Daddy! Watch me do a hand-stand!" 

"Ok." Peyton and Jake both said.

Peyton took another bite of her wrap.

"You're not watching." Jenny yelled at her mom.

"I am! I am!" Peyton laughed.

Finally when she was sure everyone was watching she dove under water and did an extremely bad handstand. It didn't even look like a handstand It was just a bunch of flailing legs and arms.

Of course being the good parents that they were they applauded and cheered like it was the best thing they've ever seen, like she should join the Olympics gymnastic team.

Jenny beamed, "wasn't I good?" 

"Yeah you were great. Jenny!" Peyton lied.

"Yeah, sweetie. Keep practicing." Jake said flashing her a thumbs up.

When Jenny's head was fully emerged underwater they both looked at each other and shared a knowing smile.

Jake got out of the pool and grabbed a towel from the lounge chair.

"What's the plan for this beautiful Saturday?" Peyton asked.

Jake smiled mischievously. He walked to Peyton and shook out his wet hair dog-style right on her. Peyton screamed then laughed and playfully pushed him away.

"Andy called he wants to take the kids on an overnight trip to Vegas to see Cirque De Soliel." Jake informed, "should we let her go?" 

Peyton thought about it. This would be the longest Jenny ever went without them. "I don't know." Peyton said unsure.

"Same. What if she gets scared and misses us?" Jake wondered.

"I know…." Peyton thought.

"Where am I going?" Jenny asked picking up on the conversation.

"Justin wants to know if you wanted to see Cirque De Soliel, in Las Vegas with him." Jake said.

"Can I go? Can I? Can I? Can I? Pleaseeeee!" Jenny begged using her patented puppy dog face.

Jake and Peyton looked at each other wordlessly deciding to let her go, "fine."

As soon as the words left her mouth Jenny flung herself into her mothers arms, getting Peyton soaked.

"Thank you!" Jenny yelled and hugged her dad as well.

"Your welcome sweetie, but you have to be home tomorrow night because Jamie is supposed to get here." Peyton said.

"okay." Jenny agreed.

"Alrighty then it looks like we need to get you packed." Jake said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three girls were in Lucas and Brooke's rental car. Skills and Lucas in Skills' rental and Nathan, Tim and Jamie in Nathan's car.

"What do you think the guys are planning?" Brooke asked from the passenger seat.

"I don't know. Supposedly, something romantic." Haley answered her eyes never leaving the road ahead.

"Yeah, Skills wont even give me a hint." Bevin said.

"Ugh...Nathan knows I hate surprises!" Haley groaned.

"Broods, knows I love surprises!" Brooke chirped.

"Well isn't that great." Haley said sarcastically.

Brooke bit into the apple Lucas bought her when they stopped at a fresh fruit stand. 

"Looks like Lucas is taking his role on taking care of you really seriously." Haley mused.

"I wish Skills would wait on my every want and need." Bevin breathed.

Brooke sighed, "God I know! He's being really sweet like buying me all this healthy food, even though the only thing I want is a big bag of chips and a box of donuts." She said.

Haley snorted, "I was like that with Jamie all I wanted was fatty greasy foods I gained like twenty pounds but for this little girl I actually want soy milk!" She said and patted her stomach.

Brooke smiled wanly at her own flat stomach. Can you just show already? Brooke begged them all the time, but they have yet to make an appearance.

"I want a baby!" Bevin whined.

"then have one." Brooke said simply.

"I don't know if Skills wants one though." Bevin said.

"Well first get knocked up then tell him. Since two of his friends are going to have babies he'll want one too." Brooke replied.

Bevin's eyes got wide at the thought, "can we stay at a hotel tonight?" She joked.

Brooke's cell rang as they approached Santa Monica.

"Hey, baby" She cooed to Lucas.

"I'm not your baby." Nathan's voice said.

"Oh sorry," Brooke laughed. "What's up?"

"Follow us and turn left at the next light." Nathan instructed.

Brooke repeated the directions to Haley who nodded and followed the guys.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"It's a surprise, remember?" Nathan said cockily and with that the line went dead.

"Jerk!" Brooke said.

"What happened?" Haley and Bevin asked at the same time.

"Jinx!" Bevin said giggling.

"Wherever they're taking us has something to do with the surprise." Brooke said leaning back in the comfy leather seat.

Haley followed the guys into a parking lot of a quaint little Bed and Breakfast right on the water. It was a gorgeous place all white and antique-y. It looked like it just came out of a Vera Bradley magazine. The beautiful, delicate white hand-painted sign said it was called, "Inn by the Sea." 

"Aw…This place is so friggin' adorable!" Brooke squealed jumping out of the car and into Lucas' arms.

He picked her up and she wrapped her thin legs around his waist.

"Is this the surprise?" She asked between kisses.

"Not completely." Lucas said and went in for another sweet kiss.

"Ahh! I love you!" Brooke whispered into his ear as he placed her back on the ground.

He nuzzled her nose with his own, "I love you too." 

The large group took their entire luggage and shuffled into the Bed and Breakfast.

"We booked the three suites on the top floor, facing the water. And then the single" Nathan told the old lady at the desk who according to their little brochure was the owner and co-founder of this place.

"Yes very well." The old lady said handing Nathan 3 antique looking gold keys each with a bright turquoise colored silk ribbon tied onto it.

The bad part about the "Inn by the Sea" was that there was no elevator so the guys had to make three trips just to get all the luggage up and down. 

When fully alone in their private suite Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and kissed her hotly.

Brooke pressed herself harder against him. Lucas let out a soft moan and kissed her collarbone. Brooke breathed in deep getting lost in Lucas. 

A loud bang on the door tore them apart. Brooke fixed her disheveled outfit and finger-combed her hair.

"Lucas come on, the surprise is in full effect." Nathan called out from outside the door.

"Bye, baby." Lucas said and kissed her one last time. "get dressed nice and go to the lobby at six." He added before shutting the door.

Brooke smiled at her reflection in the vintage looking mirror. Her face was rosy and tan her shoulders thin but strong and also tan making her bright blue eyes pop. She changed into a lacey white calypso sundress, which only made her tan look darker and applied a light coat of mascara and eyeliner to her eyes. With a brush of Chanel glossimer in rubies and a touch of sparkles to her eyelids and shoulders she was ready to meet Haley and Bevin in their rooms. 

She softly knocked on Haley's suite, "one sec!" Haley called, a moment later she stood in the doorway wrapped in a bathrobe with her chestnut brown hair in rollers. 

"Now that's a sight." Brooke snorted.

"Sorry mere mortals like myself don't have perfect hair all day everyday." Haley joked.

Brooke winked, "what can I say?" She joked back.

Haley swatted at her with her round-toothed hairbrush. Brooke laughed and ran around the room, trying to get away from Haley. 

A knock came to the door and Bevin said "ya'll it's me." 

"Coming!" Haley called scampering to the door.

Bevin stood in the doorway decked out in a short hot pink dress her hair loose and curly and her make-up applied perfectly, it was just so Bevin. 

"Honey, come on it's ten to six." Bevin announced.

Haley gently pulled out the rollers her hair falling in soft sexy waves. Brooke worked on her makeup while she got dressed. In seven minutes flat she was ready and they had three minutes to spare.

"Ready?" Bevin asked.

The two girls nodded. The girls left the room and made their way down the staircases towards the lobby. 

Standing in the middle of the lobby was Tim and Jamie clad in suits. Three roses were in Tim's hand and one cream colored envelope was in Jamie's.

"Ladies…" Tim called.

The girls looked at each other stifling a laugh.

"You look pretty, Momma." Jamie said when his mom approached.

"Thank you, baby." Haley said kneeling down to kiss him.

"Ladies, these are for you." Tim said handing the girls each a rose.

"Yea ladies, this is for you." Jamie copied and held out the envelope.

Brooke gently snatched it from his hand and tore it open. It read:

Girls,

Go out to the deck and look out at the beach.

Love,

The guys.

"For some odd reason I feel like I'm trapped in a bad episode of the Bachelor or some equally annoying reality dating show." Haley joked.

Brooke and Bevin laughed agreeing.

Thanking Tim and Jamie the girls walked out to the back deck.

A light breeze picked up their dresses and made their hair fan out around them. The guys standing on the beach had never seen their girlfriends look so beautiful. 

On the beach laid three huge red flannel beach blankets, each evenly spread out from the other. On each blanket was a picnic basket and an empty vase for the roses. Lucas stood on the first blanket clad in khakis, a blue stripped button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a light blue tie hung loosely around his neck. Nathan stood on the middle blanket in navy dress pants and a simple white Oxford shirt. Lastly, Skills stood on the last blanket in black dress pants and a light pink button down.

The girls practically ran down to the beach leaping in the arms of their boyfriends.

"Broody!" Brooke yelled running toward him sand kicking up behind her.

"Cheery!" Lucas called and hugged her. 

Brooke wrapped her arms around him tightly breathing in his spicy smelling cologne.

"Was this all your idea?" Brooke whispered never wanting to let go of him.

"The whole surprise thing was but I can't take all the credit." Lucas said modestly.

Brooke kissed him hard, "I never want to lose you, Lucas Scott" She said huskily sitting on the soft blanket and cuddling with Lucas.

"You wont, Pretty girl. I promise." Lucas said opening the picnic basket.

"Oh…what do we have here?" Brooke asked peaking into the picnic baskets.

"Two lobster rolls, caviar and toast for my little rich girl," Lucas teased, "Chocolate covered strawberries, sparkling cranberry juice, and potato salad." 

"yum…." Brooke murmured.

"That all sounds extremely yummy, but you sound even better," Brooke said flirtily and kissed him. After moments she was laying on top of him and they were kissing like they would never do it again.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered pulling away. "you should eat something." 

Brooke gave him a hard stare but didn't want to ruin the perfect moment so she agreed and dug into the yummy picnic foods.

For the rest of the night they ate, drank, talked, kissed and held each other while watching the stars. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I die it's because you didn't give me fifteen minutes to digest." Jake said following Peyton's lead and stripping down.

Peyton's blond head bobbed up and down in the deep end, her naked body casting shadows in the lit up pool. Jake goofily jumped into the pool and swam over to Peyton. 

But when he reached where Peyton was swimming a moment ago she wasn't there. 

"Looking for me?" Peyton teased now on the other side of the pool.

"Yes I am." Jake said swimming over to her, "I want you." 

"You have to find me first." She continued to tease.

Jake groaned, "I don't want to wait." He said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Peyton asked her eyebrows kinked.

Peyton continued to tease but finally let Jake have her. They kissed urgently relishing the thrill of skinny-dipping, even if it was only in their own backyard. 

"We should get Jenny out of the house more often." Jake joked.

"I agree." Peyton said as they made their way out of the pool making their way to the bedroom.

"Time for dessert…." Jake said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's chapter 11 for you it wasn't much but to me it was because I don't know what to do to delay the arrival. Well don't be sad that I know the ending because I also have a sequel in mind…would you guys still read it? Please say you will. And sorry I cant give you guys any hints about the HUGE surprise but you'll find out either in the next chapter or the one after that I haven't really decided yet. R&R with anything and everything.

Thanks – C xox


	12. The arrival!

Yay! I'm so glad you guys will read the sequel!!

You guys are seriously the greatest! Here's Chapter 12:

The next morning Brooke woke up to the noise of seagulls and waves. The big balcony door was open just a peak letting in the nice cool ocean breeze.

Surprisingly, Lucas wasn't lying next to her.

"Broods?" She called out.

"I'm out here!" Lucas called from the balcony.

With a smile played out on her pouty red lips she got up and walked to the balcony.

"Good morning, Pretty girl." Lucas said patting his lap, inviting Brooke to take a seat.

Brooke giggled and took possession of Lucas' lap. Lucas wrapped his strong tan arms around Brooke's waist and kissed her neck.

"Mmm…" Brooke murmured.

"Wanna take these festivities inside?" Lucas asked suggestively.

Brook nodded, grabbing the front of his T-shirt and pulling him onto the bed.

They rolled around fighting for dominance. Brooke got on top and used all her strength to pin him down. "Someone's aggressive," Lucas noted grinning hugely.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "I like it." Lucas added with a wink.

Once again their lips met in a long soft kiss, their tongues softly playing games.

"What time are we leaving?" Brooke murmured while Lucas nibbled on her neck.

"I don't know noon, I think." Lucas replied looking into Brooke's beautiful eyes.

Brooke nodded and kissed him again.

Her stomach let out a loud rumble, "looks like these little ones are hungry." Brooke said pulling away from Lucas and sitting up to put a hand on her stomach. Lucas looked over at his fiancés glowing face.

"Lets go and get some breakfast then." Lucas suggested.

Brooke nodded, getting out of bed and picking out an outfit for the day ahead. She threw on a pair of short white jean shorts and a sapphire blue tunic.

"You look pretty," Lucas said checking her out.

Brooke laughed, staring at Lucas' bare chest, "You look pretty good yourself. The no shirt thing works for you." She replied.

Lucas' ears turned the lightest shade of red.

"Aw is someone embarrassed?" Brooke teased in her best baby voice.

"No I'm not." Lucas said tugging a green T-shirt over his head.

"I know, baby." Brooke said planting a soft sweet kiss on Lucas' lips and headed to the door.

Lucas followed her out the door and down the stairs.

Supposedly, the "Inn by the Sea." Had the best breakfast in all of Santa Monica.

They got a table for two out on the deck. It was a nice day there in Santa Monica the skies a bit gray, threatening for some rain, but all in all in it was nice.

The waitress came and went taking their orders.

"What are you thinking about, Brooke?" Lucas asked entwining their fingers.

"Us." Brooke whispered simply.

"What about us?" Lucas wondered.

"I don't know about our wedding, and the additions to our family." She said hiding her embarrassment by taking a sip of water.

"Speaking of our wedding, when do you want it to be?" Lucas wondered.

"I was thinking we could do it this October while I'm pregnant, or in May, the babies will be close to four months and I'll have my figure back." Brooke said.

"Baby, you know I don't care about anything like that," Lucas murmured.

Brooke smiled, "yeah I do. But I don't want to feel like a whale in my wedding dress."

Lucas smiled, "You'll look beautiful pregnant or not. Skinny or heavy. I'll always love you, for you and your big heart, Brooke Penelope Davis."

Tears filled her eyes, "I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott. More than you would ever know." She whispered softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle Tim?" Jamie asked poking Tim's sleeping body.

Tim opened one eye, seeing that it was Jamie, "what's up kid?" He asked.

"It's morning." Jamie announced.

"Congratulations, do you want a reward?" Tim joked sarcastically.

"What kind of reward?" Jamie wondered excitedly.

Tim sighed tiredly, "there is no reward. Look at that clock on the dresser what time does it say?"

Jamie looked at the clock and took several minutes just to figure out what numbers were there, "Um….nine five nine." Jamie finally said.

"Ugh…we have to get ready to go." Tim said, "go get dressed and when your done put your stuff on the bed."

Jamie nodded and obeyed.

By ten thirty Jamie and Tim were completely ready to leave. They took their duffel bags and brought them to Nathan and Haley's suite.

"Baby!" Haley greeted Jamie at the door.

"Momma!" Jamie said and hugged his mom.

"How was your night with Uncle Tim?" Haley asked balancing Jamie on her hip.

"It was fun we stayed up all night eating candy and chips!!" Jamie screamed excitedly.

Tim shook his head, "Thanks for ratting me out kid." He said.

Haley laughed. Jamie shrugged.

"it's okay. I'm just glad you had fun." Haley said.

"Yea. I'm glad you took god care of our son." Nathan said.

"See I'm responsible." Tim said.

"Yeah okay." Nathan laughed.

"The whole crew!!" A loud voice said from the hall.

They all turned around to see Bevin and Skills freshly showered, bags in hand, heading for the room.

"Hey guys!" Haley said brightly.

"Uncle Skills!!" Jamie called from his mothers arms, squirming around.

Haley put him down and he ran to Skills.

"Hey there little man. Find any ladies last night?" Skills asked.

Jamie blushed, "No." He replied sheepishly.

"Probably because you were with this bonehead." Skills joked pointing to Tim.

"The foxy ladies dig the Tim-man!" Tim called.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Tim." Nathan laughed.

"Hey stop picking on the Tim-ster," Tim said, "he's sensitive."

Everyone laughed. You'd think having Tim talk about himself in the third-person all the time would get annoying after a while. But it didn't because it was just so Tim.

"So are ya'll ready to hit the road?" Bevin asked.

And everyone nodded and made their way to their cars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that?" Justin Anderson asked Jenny who was seated next to him at the Cirque De Soliel show.

"Yea! Cool!" Jenny said watching the odd yet funny clown-like performers do amazing stunts.

"Look at the green dude!!" Justin whispered.

Jenny did and said, "wow he just did like three flips!"

"I know it's so cool." Justin replied.

They talked throughout the show pointing out stuff, so neither would miss anything. When it was over they stood on their seats and cheered.

"Come on, darlings." Mikayla Anderson said taking Justin's hand who took Jenny's hand.

Together they pushed there way out of the crowded theatre and walked onto the hot Vegas street.

"Did you guys like it?" Andy Anderson asked the smiling children.

They nodded their little heads and screamed out their favorite parts.

"I'm glad you liked it, babies." Mikayla cooed.

They all walked to the corner where their limo picked them up. Seated in the back of the stretch limo Jenny leaned her head on Justin's shoulder who leaned his head on the top of her head.

"Want to go to the pool now?" Mikayla asked adjusting her Zac Posen shift dress.

Suddenly energized Jenny and Justin jumped up and said yes. What a fabulous life these six year olds lead; private jets to Las Vegas, expensive circus shows, and a pool at a glamorous million-dollar hotel. Oh my!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby, I miss her." Peyton whispered to Jake as they got dressed for the day ahead.

"Sweetie she's been gone for what a night? She'll be home by tomorrow morning." Jake soothed buttoning a pair of jeans.

"I know but I miss having her around." Peyton moaned slipping into her favorite black vest and skinny gray jeans.

"How about we do something fun today?" Jake offered.

Peyton thought about it. "okay..." She agreed.

After a moment Jake's eyes lit up and he declared that he had the best idea ever.

"So where are we going?" Peyton asked while in the car with Jake heading some place in Los Angeles.

"Well I was thinking that Jenny is getting older and more responsible and maybe we should reward her." Jake said.

"Sweetie this is very un like you," Peyton said smiling.

Jake looked at her and smiled back. He turned into a parking lot of a shopping center and found a good parking spot. They got out of the car and Peyton followed Jake. He walked to a pet store called 'Hollywood Pets'.

"Why are you taking me to a pet store?" Peyton asked not quite knowing what Jake was thinking.

"We're going to get Jenny a pet." He declared.

"What??" Peyton asked shocked.

"She's been very good lately, and we're getting married I think she expects a present." Jake said.

"What makes you think that?" Peyton prodded.

"We were picking up Chinese food and she asked 'Daddy when you and Mommy get married what kind of present are you getting me?'" Jake quoted.

"Okay…." Peyton understood that in being a good sport she should get something, but a living, breathing animal? Kind of drastic, if you ask me.

Jake looked at Peyton unsurely, "I mean if your not okay with this we can always get her a dollhouse or something." He said.

Peyton smiled remembering Brooke's dollhouse that was a replica of her own house. "No I think a pet is a great idea." She said the idea of having an animal around growing on her.

Hand and hand Jake pushed open the glass door, a bell chimed overhead.

Dark wooden baby cribs surrounded them each containing four puppies of four kittens. A big mahogany colored leather couch was placed in the corner and individual rooms for getting to know the animals were in the back of the store.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kim. How can I help you today?" A young looking girl asked politely, approaching them.

"We're looking for a pet for our six year old daughter." Peyton explained.

"Well you've come to the right place, then." The girl smiled, "is there a particular pet you're interested in?"

"A puppy." Jake said while Peyton said, "A kitten."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Which do you think Jenny would like more?" Jake asked his brow creased.

"I don't know she loves them both," Peyton debated.

"We have a fine selection of both puppies and kittens," The woman offered.

"I think we should go with a puppy," Peyton decided.

"Okay would you like to look at the big dogs, small dogs or tea-cup dogs?" Kim asked.

"Small or tea-cup." The couple said at the same time.

"Okay," Kim led them to two cribs each holding the most adorable little puppies. "Here we have Maltese's, toy poodles, yorkies, maltipoos, shit zu's and lhasa opsas." She said in a high speed.

"What's that?" Peyton asked pointing at a furry little one in the corner. It was black and dark brown with a curly coat and the most darling face.

"Oh her? She came in yesterday 8 weeks old, sixteen-hundred dollars. She's a yorkie-poo." Kim answered.

Jake and Peyton looked at each other jaws dropped. Sixteen-hundred dollars?

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Jake asked.

"Sure I'll be back with her information and charts in a sec." She answered disappearing into an office.

"That's a lot of money for a puppy." Jake said.

"I agree completely." Peyton said glancing at the tiny pooch. "she's just so adorable though!"

Jake looked at it, "she is pretty cute." He said, "I don't know. It's up to you, Peyt."

Peyton stared at the puppy and Jake, imagining Jenny's reaction to the adorable puppy.

"let's get her." Peyton said with a nod of her head.

"You sure, baby?" Jake asked as the lady approached them.

"Positive." Peyton confirmed. "We'll take her." She said to Kim.

Kim smiled satisfied, "okay, we have a policy that if you purchase a puppy you can get whatever merchandise you want in her for free." She said.

Jake and Peyton looked at each other and started picking out stuff.

Two hours later they left the store with the puppy, a pink fluffy bed, leather red rhinestone collar and leash, food, and a variety of different clothing.

"Do you think Jenny will like this?" Peyton asked as they headed home, the puppy snuggled into the crook of her arm.

"I think she'll LOVE it." Jake confirmed, all doubts in Peyton's head melting away.

What a pleasant surprise for Jenny……….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"I'm not sure but we're about four hours away from Los Angeles." Lucas answered.

Brooke smiled and danced around in her seat to Britney Spears' song 'Break the ice"

Lucas laughed, "how are you feeling?" He asked seriously.

"Great, a tiny stomach cramping but other than that everything is perfect." Brooke replied taking a sip of FIJI water.

"Good." Lucas said.

"I was thinking about names…" Brooke said honestly.

"Oh yeah? Like what."

"Well if its two girls I was thinking London Marie Scott and Sophia Rose Scott. If it's two boys Max Keith Scott and Jonathan Nathan Scott. And if it's a boy and a girl London Marie and Max Keith Scott." Brooke confessed.

"I think those are beautiful names." Lucas said truthfully.

Brooke smiled, "I think so too." She agreed.

"By the way did Peyton tell you when she's getting married?" Lucas asked changing the topic greatly.

"No she didn't." Brooke said, "I wonder when it is."

"me too….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy are we almost there?" Jamie asked impatiently.

"We wont be tere for a while, son." Nathan answered truthfully.

"But why…..?" Jamie groaned.

"Because we aren't near Aunt Peyton's house yet." Nathan answered trying his hardest to be patient.

"But why….?" Jamie asked again.

"Because we aren't!" Nathan answered irritated.

Jamie crossed his arms over his chest.

Nathan sighed, "Buddy we'll be there soon, then you'll get to see Jenny." Nathan said.

"Alright…." Jamie said reluctantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton waited by the door for her daughters arrival home. The puppy cuddled up in her arms sleeping. She looked at the clock for the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes. She heard a car door slam in the driveway and rushed to the door. It was Jenny! Before Jenny even got to the door Peyton was opening it, waiting for her.

"Jake!! Jenny's home!" She called into the house.

"Mommy!!" Jenny yelled her tiny purple duffel bag swinging from her arm.

Peyton enveloped the tiny blonde girl in a big warm hug.

"What's that?" She asked noticing the tiny creature in her Mother's arms.

"This…..is your new puppy." Jake said coming up from behind Peyton.

"Daddy!" She greeted and hugged him then went back to look at her puppy.

"It's mine?" She asked excitedly petting its fluffy black fur.

"That's right sweetie, she's all yours!" Peyton answered gently placing the puppy in Jenny's arms.

"Can I name her?" She asked.

"Of course!" Jake said kneeling down so he was eye-level with his daughter.

"Um….Kiki?" Jenny asked softly stroking its tiny head.

"That's a perfect name!" Peyton said and the happy family walked back into their house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here" Lucas announced to Brooke at 11 that night.

"Serious?" Brooke asked opening her eyes.

"Yep, we're passing through Hollywood now." Lucas answered.

Sure enough the large HOLLYWOOD sign flashed high in the mountains.

"In about twenty minutes we'll be in Beverly Hills." Lucas answered maneuvering the car.

"Yay!!" Brooke squealed and touched her stomach gently.

In minutes she'd be seeing her best friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jamie look at the HOLLYWOOD sign." Haley said to her son.

"cool…" Jamie said mesmerized by all the Hollywood lights.

"we're going to be at Aunt Peyton's in a little while, Jim-Jam!" Nathan informed the excited little boy.

"YAY!!" He screamed. "L.A L.A L.A L.A today!! L.A L.A L.A L.A today…..!" He sang at the top of his little lungs.

Finally, after weeks of driving they were close to their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Tim man goes Hollywood!" Tim cheered sticking his head out the window of Skills' car like a dog.

"Get yo white ass back in the car, bro." Skills said from the front seat.

Tim obeyed and stuck his head back in the car but he looked so excited that Skills expected to see a wet spot at his crotch.

"Oh look at Groman's Chinese Theatre!" Bevin said pointing at the famous theatre.

Tim spotted a group of girls and once again stuck his head out the window, "Call Me!!" He yelled.

The girls looked at him and laughed, continuing to walk to their destination.

"See how much they want me?" He mused to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah, Tim. They were going crazy for you," Bevin joked.

Skills laughed.

"We're almost there!" Tim announced as they headed out of Hollywood and toward Bel Air.

Skills sighed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't be in the car much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three cars pulled into Peyton's long circular driveway.

"This place got bigger from the last time we were here!" Lucas mused.

Brooke laughed, "it's so beautiful." She said.

"Yea it is." Lucas said looking at her.

"You ready to see your best friend, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"More than ready," She answered as they got out of the car.

Haley skipped over to Brooke and linked their arms, "We're here, Tigger!"

"I know! Does Peyton know your preggers?" Brooke asked as they walked up the gravel pathway leading to a big wooden door.

"Nope." Haley answered simply and looked down at her tiny baby bump.

"Momma!" Jamie called running to catch up with them.

"Come 'ere baby!" Haley called and picked Jamie up.

Brooke and Haley got to the door as the rest of the group caught up. Without waiting Brooke rang the doorbell. Seconds later a little blonde girl answered the door.

"Auntie Brooke! Auntie Haley! Jamie!" Jenny yelled enveloping Brooke in a big hug.

When Brooke pulled away from the hug she looked up to see Peyton but she saw something she never ever expected to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! The OTH gang has arrived in Los Angeles finally! Okay so the surprise will be revealed in the next Chapter and it's a shocker!! If you read this I would really appreciate it if you review it as well. K Thanks

Love, C


	13. love triangles are so BACK!

Hey thereee! Thanks again for all the reviews they make my day btw onetreehillgirl066 your review was super funny…so here's the surprise (drum roll please)

Brooke stood up her jaw slacked open shocked at what she was seeing. Peyton stood at the door her hand on her seven-month pregnant stomach.

"Is that real?" Brooke asked still trying to process what she was seeing.

Peyton nodded, "Surprise!!" She squealed.

Brooke just stared she didn't know if she should hit her for not telling her or hug her. She decided to hug her.

"Now we're all pregnant!!" Haley said hugging Peyton as soon as Brooke released her from her grasp.

Peyton then noticed the group of people behind them. She thought it was only going to be the Scott's not a whole Tree Hill High reunion.

"Peyton my lady!" Tim said taking her hand and kissing it, smiling cockily.

Peyton laughed and did a little curtsey.

"Hey girl!" Bevin said and hugged her briefly.

Lucas, Skills and Nathan each gave her a friendly hug.

"Jake!" Lucas said as Jake emerged from inside the house.

"Hey guys! Want to take this inside?" Jake asked smiling at the Tree Hill gang.

They nodded and shuffled into the massive house.

"So Brooke you and Lucas are in the guest house," Peyton said wiggling a gold key in front of Brooke's pretty face. "Naley you guys are in the first floor suite, and Bevin and Skills you guys are in the second floor guest bedroom."

"What about me?" Tim asked.

"The dog house is outside," Jake joked earning a round of raucous laughter.

"No you're in the extra bedroom on the left wing of the house." Peyton said.

"So you're sending us off to bed already, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep….you've been here for all of three minutes and I'm already sick of you guys." She replied.

Jenny walked into the kitchen a furry object nestled in her hands.

"Come to Aunt Brooke, beautiful." Brooke said opening her arms.

"Sh….Kiki's sleeping." Jenny whispered, pulling the animal closer.

"Who and What is a Kiki?" Skills asked both eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, but it sounds kind of kinky." Tim said holding his hand out for a high-five and was left hanging.

"No!" Jenny snapped cooeing at the little creature, "Kiki is my new puppy!"

"Aw…" Brooke said.

"Hand over the puppy, baby." Jake said, "it's your bed time."

Jenny pouted but handed Kiki to her father who put her in her comfy cage.

"Yea…I think you should go to sleep too, Jim-Jam." Nathan said picking up his tired son and carrying him into the bedroom.

Slowly, Bevin, Skills and Tim trickled out to their rooms to get some sleep.

"The girlies are reunited!" Peyton said sitting crossed leg in a cream colored suede couch.

"I know I missed you!" Haley said pulling an oversized pillow closer to her chest.

"And we're going to all have babies!! Who are going to grow up to be best friends!" Brooke said already thinking about the years to come.

"One minor detail….we're going to be living on different coasts." Haley said sadly.

"Not for long." Peyton said a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are you planning, PMS?" Brooke questioned.

"Jake and I are thinking about raising the baby back in Tree Hill." Peyton blurted.

"Oh my God!! It'll be like mini- us'." Brooke said clapping her hands together. "Minus the love triangles,"

The three girls laughed basking in the feel of the close moment. Finally they were together………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke woke up feeling renewed and refreshed. With Lucas lying next to her she felt invincible.

"Are you awake, Broods?" Brooke asked lightly and kissed his cheek.

Lucas smiled without opening his eyes. "Now I am." He whispered.

Brooke kissed him soft and slow. Now Lucas' eyes were opened and he was wrapping his arms around Brooke, pulling her close. When things started getting hot and heavy Brooke pulled away.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked still feeling Brooke's lips on his.

"I promised Peyton I'd go up to the main house earlier apparently she has a big surprise for Haley and I." Brooke answered.

She stumbled into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she got out she looked at her still flat stomach exasperated at its lack of growth. Digging in her suitcase she pulled out a sunny yellow lace sundress and white Michael Kor espadrilles. Looking at her reflection she smiled this time. Clothes were her therapy if she looked good she felt good. She looped out of the bathroom feeling ten times better then she did when she was staring at her flat stomach.

"See ya later, Broods." Brooke said in a sing-song voice and skipped to the main house.

On the back deck by the pool Peyton, Haley and Jenny were sprawled out at a round glass table eating a breakfast feast.

"Good Morning girlies!" Brooke said taking a seat next to Peyton.

"Finally!" Haley said, "now Peyton can tell us the surprise."

Brooke stuck out her tongue at Haley placing an everything bagel on her plate and lathering it with low-fat cream cheese.

"Okay……you guys ready?" Peyton asked.

The girls nodded their mouths full.

"As you know I'm getting married." Peyton started seemingly unsure.

The girls nodded once again.

"Well…." Peyton mumbled.

"Spit it out, Mommy!" Jenny said picking the blueberries out of a blueberry scone.

Brooke and Haley laughed, "yeah these babies are going to be here by the time you tell us." Brooke joked.

"Ok I'm just going to say this fast myweddingisnextweek!" She said so fast they could barely understand her. To Peyton's dismay they heard her perfectly.

Brooke chocked on her bagel, after taking a big gulp of water and wiping the tears from the strain out of her eyes she croaked, "YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I'm getting married next week." She repeated glad to finally tell them.

"Your kidding." Haley said shocked.

"Nope….I decided I wanted to have it in L.A while you guys were visiting." Peyton said.

"What about our dresses?" Brooke asked worrying about what she would wear.

"Don't worry I called my wedding coordinator last night after I saw you. I explained you are both pregnant but barely showing. He's on his way with five different dress choices." Peyton said.

Haley sighed relieved, Brooke did as well.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise." Haley said.

"Mommy after I finish eating can I play with Kiki?" Jenny asked sweetly.

"Maybe for a few minutes but then you and Jamie are going to the Zoo." Peyton answered in a soft motherly tone.

"Okay Mommy," Jenny answered excusing herself from the table and skipping inside.

"She's grown up so much!" Haley said.

"God, I know! She's getting such an attitude." Peyton answered laughing despite herself.

"She's adorable." Brooke said and touched her stomach without thinking about it.

"You wont think kids are adorable once yours come." Peyton laughed.

Brooke smiled, she couldn't wait for her little darlings to enter the world.

"Ladies!!" A voice called from the sliding glass doors. Each girl looked up to see a very fashionable guy walk out to the deck.

"Marco!!" Peyton said getting up to greet him with two air kisses on each cheek.

"These are my brides maids." Peyton introduced Brooke and Haley.

Marco gasped, "they are even more beautiful then you described.

"Brooke Davis I am a HUGE fan!" Marco said taking her hand and kissing it. "it is truly an honor."

Brooke smiled basking in the attention, "the honor is all mine."

Marco snapped his manicured fingers and three young women walked out of the house with a long rack with ten dresses dangling from silk racks.

"These are Alicia, Maria and Danielle. My assistants." Marco introduced, each girl nodded. "who would like to go first?"

Brooke raised her hand quickly "Oh, ME!!"

"Okay come here dah-ling." Marco drawled and gestured her over.

Brooke giddily walked to where the rack and Marco stood.

"Alicia" Marco called with a snap of his fingers, "The dresses with a B label."

Alicia obeyed and gently picked up the expensive couture dresses and placed them in Marco's extended arms.

"The first is Gucci, the second BCBG Max Azria, and the third Calypso," Marco informed Brooke who looked like she was in her glory.

Marco gently pulled out the first dress it was light blue—the color of Lucas' eyes—and it was gorgeous! It was a halter with a weaved design under the bust, it looked to be about knee length and it flowed with the light breeze.

"It's gorgeous!" Brooke declared admiring the stitching.

"Try it on!" Peyton urged.

Brooke was about to pull off her shirt when Danielle placed a makeshift-dressing curtain in front of her. With Marco's help zippering her in she walked out from behind the dressing curtain clad in the light blue dress.

"Wow! Brooke you look so pretty!" Haley said smiling brightly.

"You think?" Brooke wondered spinning around.

"Oh sweetie I know!" Marco said. "But try on the other two, Marco has a feeling that the second one is going to be a winner."

Brooke laughed, "in that case I'm going to try on the third one before it."

"Stubborn and gorgeous. That's fierce!" Marco purred.

Brooke went back behind the curtain and flounced out in a soft pink spaghetti strapped dress. The bust was a V-neck and it showed off her chest, the back dipping low.

"Oh….this ones pretty too!" Peyton squealed.

"Now try on this one!" Marco said pushing the 2nd dress into Brooke's hands.

Brooke reluctantly went behind the curtain and came out in the most beautiful dress any of the girls had ever seen. It was shorter then the other too ending just above her knee it was a chocolaty brown color making her hazel eyes pop. It was strapless with an empire-waist, tiny sequins caught in the sun making it shine like a star. The folds of the dress framed her every envious curves making it impossible not to stare.

"Sweetie, this dress was made for you!" Marco announced.

"I agree," Peyton said.

Brooke smiled and walked around the perimeter of the pool like she did the times she was on the red carpet promoting Clothes over Bros.

Haley whistled and Peyton cheered.

"Haley my dear, it's your turn." Marco sang out.

Haley stood up and walked over to Marco.

"Spin." He instructed.

Haley did as she was told and spun around.

"Hmm….." Marco thought looking at Haley's three dress choices. "I think the third one is going to be a winner. He held up a purple halter dress "Chanel." He said, then held up another gorgeous dress this one was a peachy color, "Betsey Johnson" then he pulled out a dress the same brown as Brooke's "Oscar de La Renta."

"Try the peach one first!" Brooke called out. Haley did, she walked out from behind the curtain the dress ended right below the knee it was sheer but not too sheer and it made her cleavage look huge!

"Cute…I think we can do better, though." Marco shook his head.

"Try on the purple one!" Peyton urged.

Haley did, this one was also cute but Haley hated it! It was itchy and she was uncomfortable. She changed into the brown one and once again Marco was right. The dress accentuated her body and made her legs look super long.

"Tada!" Marco yelled.

"Haley you look stunning!" Brooke said truthfully.

"Thank you." Haley smiled.

Marco kissed the girls goodbye taking the chosen dresses with him for alterations.

"That was fun," Brooke said sipping a fruit smoothie.

"Mhmm…." Haley agreed, "by the way where is your wedding going to be?"

"On the beach." Peyton answered simply. "it's a barefoot wedding."

"Great now I cant wear my new Christian Loubutin sandals!" Brooke moaned.

"No you can still wear them. The party is out here. There's going to be a tent." Peyton explained. "I didn't want anything ritzy. Simplicity is my style."

"We know!" Brooke said with an eye-roll and they all laughed.

"Momma!!" Jamie came running out of the house.

"What is it, baby?" Haley asked placing him on her lap.

"I'm going to the zoo now! Are you coming." Jamie asked catching his breath.

"No sweetie, Mommy and your Aunt's are going out." Haley explained and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay Mommy!" Jamie said scooting off her lap.

Nathan strode out the door followed by Tim, Jake, Jenny, Skills and Bevin.

"hey baby!" Nathan greeted Haley with a kiss.

"Hey," Haley replied grinning hugely, "you guys leaving now?"

"Yep," Jake replied and kissed Peyton goodbye.

With that they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Jamie." Nathan said patiently waiting at the entrance of the Zoo for his son. Jamie basically ignored his father and kept walking at the same pace talking to Jenny and her friend Justin who tagged along.

"Jenny!" Jake called wanting his daughter to speed up as well.

Reluctantly, the kids sped up and they bought the tickets for the zoo.

Tim read the map of the Zoo like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Oh…LETS GO TO THE REPTILE HOUSE!!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" Jamie agreed.

Jenny pulled a face but when she saw that Justin wanted to go she said she did too.

"Wait I thought you were scared," Skills questioned.

"Please I think you were the scared one!" Tim retorted.

So off to the reptile house they went. The Reptile House was designed to look like a bungalow with a seemingly straw roof and brown wood siding. The house was completely dark other then the large glass casings the reptiles slept in that covered the room in a soft glow. In the first glass casing was a bunch of iguanas. As a sign of thinking they were so cool Jenny forced her dad to take a picture of them to impress Justin. Justin smiled at Jenny and she knew it did. Meanwhile, Jamie stood on the side enviously eyeing them as they smiled at each other. Slowly they moved on to the next few cages each of them holding a different exotic reptile; from snakes to dragons to assorted types of lizards and frogs. Hundreds of pictures later they exited the Reptile House. When they were back in the sun Tim looked up to the sky and said, "Thank you God! I think I peed my pants."

Everyone laughed.

Jenny and Justin were holding hands discussing which animals they wanted to see before they left. Jamie continued to stare, he wanted Jenny to hold his hand not the other boy's!

"I want some cotton candy!" Jenny told Justin.

An idea popped into Jamie's head, "Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled running up to his dad.

"Yes?" Nathan asked kneeling down to be eye level to Jamie.

"Can I get a cotton candy?" He asked using his patented innocent look that was practically impossible to refuse.

"Sure buddy, let's go." Nathan said taking his sons hand.

"Which color?" He asked when they got up to the snack cart.

"Hm…" Jamie took a look at Jenny. Which one would she like more?

"rainbow." He decided.

"Okay…here you go." Nathan said paying and handing the sugary treat to Jamie.

But when Jamie got to Jenny she already had a bag of cotton candy in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Jamie asked angrily.

"Justin got it for me." She answered shrugging.

Jamie looked at Justin, "I WAS GOING TO GET ONE FOR HER!" He yelled and pushed Justin. Justin stumbled but pushed him back, Jamie bit him and Justin pinched him. Soon it was an all out kicking, punching, biting and hair tugging fight. Lucas, Jake and Nathan noticed after Jenny started screaming and pulled the angry kids off of each other. Looks like little Jenny is in more eyes than one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing back so early?" Brooke asked as the guys and kids came back from the zoo. The girls were tanning on lounge chairs poolside clad in only various styles of swimsuits.

"Let's just say there was a little fight." Lucas said.

Jamie was pouting trailing behind his Father, Jenny was in tears in Jake's arms and Justin was playing on his PSP.

"What do you mean there was a fight?!" Haley asked shocked, pulling off her sunglasses and staring at Jamie.

"Well the story goes like this: Jenny wanted cotton candy, Jamie bought it for her, so did Justin. Jamie got mad because he wanted to give it to Jenny. So he hit Justin and Justin hit him back." Tim said, "looks like second generation love triangles to me."

Brooke and Peyton shot him a death glare, even Lucas gave him a funny look.

"Jamie is that true did you bite and hit, Justin?" Haley asked getting up to look her son in the eyes.

"Yepp…" Jamie replied happily.

"That is not nice!" Haley scolded firmly, "time out for you, Mister."

"But, Momma!" Jamie started.

"No buts come with me." Haley picked Jamie up and carried him into the bedroom they were using for his punishment. Jamie strted crying tiny tears running down his soft porcelain looking face. It took everything in Haley to not end his time out.

"Now you stay in here!" Haley said, "I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes."

Jamie just glared at her, whimpering and wiping at his runny nose.

Haley took a deep relaxing breath as she left the room. She didn't like making her child upset but really biting? That was a no no. She walked back out to the deck where Peyton and Jake were having a talk with Jenny. Brooke and Lucas were wrapped up in each other quickly stealing glances at the other and occasionally kissing. Skills, Bevin and Tim were now in the pool swimming and attempting to play Marco-Polo. Haley approached Nathan. He saw the sad expression in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

"You did the right thing." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I know…" Haley whimpered trying to maintain her cool.

Peyton stood up, "I think Justin, Jamie and Jenny should have a talk."

"I agree," Haley seconded.

"Justin, sweetie come here!" Peyton said.

Justin did and took a seat next to Jenny on one of the many lounge chairs.

Haley got Jamie from the house and on the way back to the pool she explained that violence is never the answer and that if you have a problem you should talk it out. Jamie nodded and said he was sorry for disappointing her. Haley smiled at his attempt to say 'disappointing'. When they were back outside she sat Jamie down on the other side of Jenny. By this time Brooke was standing near them too.

"Okay Jamie why did you kick, Justin?" Peyton asked.

Jamie looked up at the three adults; Peyton, Haley, and Brooke.

"because he bought Jenny a cotton candy and I did too!" Jamie explained.

"So….do you like Jenny as more then a friend?" Brooke piped in.

Haley elbowed her, and she yelped.

"A little." Jamie replied embarrassed.

"Justin did you buy Jenny a cotton candy to make Jamie mad?" Haley asked.

"No! I just wanted to buy something for my girlfriend." Justin replied simply.

Jenny looked over at him, love-struck.

"Jenny not to but you in an awkward position but who do you like Jamie or Justin?" Peyton asked.

"Justin." Jenny replied.

Jamie's shoulders sagged and his face twisted into a frown, that could melt the biggest ice-queen. "We can still be friends though," Jenny said smiling hugely at Jamie not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Jamie's shoulders rose a bit and now his face was in a line. "okay" He replied. When he saw the smile on Jenny's face he smiled too.

"Okay now Justin and Jamie apologize for hitting each other." Haley said.

Jamie spoke, "Sorry Justin I shouldn't have hit you."

"That's ok I shouldn't have hit you back." Justin replied and all was back to normal.

"Damn I wish we all made up that easy with our little Love-Triangle." Brooke joked.

Peyton gave her a look but laughed as well. The group all had fun; laughing and joking around as the wedding day grew nearer and nearer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R with any and all ideas. I was thinking should Brooke have two girls, two boys or one of each? Being a twin I would be able to portray the girl and boy one very well because I have a boy twin. But I also have some cute ideas for two girls so PLEASE HELP!! ilyguysss


	14. counting the days

Chapter 14:

Brooke and Lucas were put on babysitting duty. Peyton and Jake decided to have some alone time before the wedding and Haley and Nathan decided to check out the city, leaving their children in the hands of Brooke and Lucas. Tim was spending the whole day at the beach with Skills and Bevin so really what other choice did they have?

"I'm tired of shopping." Jamie whined as they walked through the stores at the Beverly Hills Center.

"Oh no Jamie Aunt Brooke will die if she hears you say that." Lucas joked poking fun at his beautiful fiancé.

"I heard that!" Brooke said pretending to be hurt. "and come on Jamie just one more store! Your mommy wants me to pick out a suit for you and you don't want to make your mommy sad that we didn't get one, do you?"

Jamie looked at his feet, "I guess not." He murmured.

"Okay lets go." Brooke said taking Jenny and Jamie's hands and pulling them toward Polo Ralph Lauren Kids.

Brooke immediately spotted the most perfect suit for a beach wedding ever! It was khaki pants and a navy suit jacket with gold buttons and cuff links. She picked out a simple white Oxford shirt and brown boating shoes to go with it.

"Here Jamie put this on." Brooke instructed.

With a little help from Lucas Jamie came out of the dressing room looking adorable and preppy.

"THAT IS PERFECT!!" Brooke squealed, proud of herself, "doesn't he look cute?" she asked Jenny.

"Mhmm…." Jenny said distracted and patiently waiting to go home.

A salesclerk approached Brooke, "would you like anything, Miss?"

"Yes that suit." Brooke said pointing to Jamie. The lady smiled.

Three hundred dollars later, they were leaving the Ralph Lauren store and heading to the car.

"I love you," Lucas murmured to Brooke twining their fingers together.

"I love you too, baby." Brooke said as they followed behind Jamie and Jenny who were chatting away about some Disney movie or another.

"What do you want to do now?" Lucas asked his thumb stroking her hand.

"I don't care, you might want to ask the kids, they are pretty picky." Brooke replied wishing that they could be alone.

"I think you're right." Lucas nodded and quickly gave Brooke a soft kiss. "hey guys what do you want to do now?"

Jamie and Jenny turned around then looked at each other a mischievous glint in their eyes. They didn't reply they just ran!

"Jamie! Jenny! We are in a parking lot stop it right now!" Brooke yelled getting worried.

Jenny and Jamie didn't listen they just ran faster weaving in and out of different cars. Brooke was getting an uneasy feeling. Two little kids-plus-running around in a crowded parking lot-plus- un observant drivers-equals- a disaster.

Lucas and Brooke continued to yell and bribe them to stop but the two kids ignored them, laughing and running faster. For a second they couldn't see them until Jenny ran into the street as a woman busily talking on a cell phone started to drive toward her. Jenny, however, was un-aware of this and continued to stay in the middle. Brooke watched in slow motion as the car came closer and closer to Jenny's tiny body. "NO!!" Brooke yelled, but the lady didn't hear her. The time ticked by slowly until right before the car was going to hit Jenny. Brooke closed her eyes as a reflex she heard a screech of tires and a tiny high pitched scream. Oh no! She thought miserably, please god don't let what I think just happened happen. Slowly and painfully she opened her eyes. What she saw relieved her in so many ways; Jenny was standing in the street crying, the car parked right behind her. Apparently it didn't hit her and the lady stopped just in time.

"Jenny!" Brooke yelled picking the little girl up and pulling her close.

Jenny sobbed into Brooke's shoulder terrified of what almost happened. Lucas stood behind them Jamie in his arms. The driver was out of the car yelling at them to keep their children on a leash, but none of them were paying attention they were all just glad that Jenny didn't get hit.

"You scared me so badly! Do not ever do that again do you understand me?" Brooke asked worriedly practically shaking herself.

Jenny and Jamie nodded, each in their different ways scarred by the situation.

Lucas and Brooke carried the kids to the car and headed back to the house.

Times like these Brooke wished she wasn't pregnant because she could really use a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and Peyton slipped into the practically empty movie theatre and took a seat all the way in the back. They were seeing an action flick but Peyton wasn't planning on even watching the movie she was planning on kissing Jake. Unfortunately, Jake was actually looking forward to the movie so it was a lose-lose situation. Twenty minutes into the movie Peyton had to pee. She held her pregnant stomach and using all her strength got out of the chair.

"Get me a refill please, babe," Jake said holding out his soda cup to her.

Reluctantly Peyton took the cup and waddled off to the bathroom. A woman stood in front of her in line she looked at her and smiled, Peyton smiled back. The woman's eyes traveled to Peyton's rather large baby-bump.

"How far along are you?" The lady asked.

"Almost eight months," Peyton replied and gave her stomach a gentle rub.

"Aw…congratulations. I bet you guys are extremely happy." The woman said before heading into an empty stall.

Oh we are….She thought.

After she finished up she waited on line for another soda. The guy in front of her was so preoccupied with his cell phone that he didn't notice he was up. Peyton folded her arms across her sore chest.

"Sir it's your turn." Peyton said annoyed.

The guy looked back at her. An expression of utter shock and confusion clouded her face, "Dad!" Peyton squealed and hugged him tight.

"Kiddo!" Her father replied holding her an arms-length to get a good look at her.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. Positively glowing."

Peyton's grin widened, "thanks, Dad." She said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your getting married next week you didn't think your old man would miss that, do you?" He asked.

Peyton shook her head, "Not for the world, but I mean what are you doing here; at the movies?" She asked.

"I stopped by the house Brooke told me you were here so I came to surprise you. Are you surprised?"

Peyton started crying she practically hit herself for doing it in public. But nothing could stop the strong wave of her hormones. She felt bipolar being pregnant one moment she was laughing and smiling the next she was curled in a ball under the covers and crying hysterically. To be honest it pretty much scared the hell out of Jake.

"Sh…honey don't cry." Her father soothed pulling her as close as her large stomach would allow. He smoothed out her hair and rubbed her aching back. Her tears passed and she gave him a weak smile. "Sorry, my hormones are on overdrive," She explained.

"It's alright, Peyt." He comforted his daughter. "Let's watch the rest of this movie, shall we?"

"We shall." Peyton laughed and they walked arm and arm back into the theatre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim sat down on the beach blanket after an hour of tailing a group of college sorority girls.

"No girls?" Skills asked peeking out of the top of his sunglasses.

Tim gave him a look that told him to shut the hell up, but it wasn't very intimidating. "Nah…girls here are whack."

Skills laughed, "Good thing I already found my girl." He said pulling Bevin and her bikini clad body closer to him. Bevin giggled and whined that he was getting sand on her magazine. Then Skills looked at Tim and realized how red he was from the sun.

"You should put on some sunscreen, bro." Skills warned, "you look like a lobster."

Tim waved him off, "Whatever."

"Okay man, I warned you though." Skills said stretching out on the warm sand.

"I'm going for a swim." Tim said getting up and stalking out to the shoreline.

"My baby is looking fine in that bikini." Skills said to his girlfriend.

Bevin smiled, "and its all for you." She answered.

Twenty minutes later, Tim was back at the beach blanket this time looking very angry.

"What happened? Got rejected again?" Skills joked.

Tim glared at him, "A fucking crab attacked me." He answered.

"What?" Skills asked laughing.

"Look." Tim said turning to show Skills the huge angry bright red pinch marks on his shoulder.

"Ouch…it's even redder then your sunburn." Skills cracked, laughing at his own joke.

"Fuck you." Tim said.

He put on some sunscreen and then laid down for a nap. Falling asleep to the sounds of the lapping waves, noisy seagulls and random conversations and music of people around them.

Tim woke up to the cawing of a seagull he opened his eyes to see it was closer to him than he'd like it to be. When he tried to get up he realized he was buried in the sand up to his neck. "Skills!!" He yelled to no avail.

Skills waked back to where their stuff and a buried Tim was, laughing hysterically when he said the look on Tim's face.

"Get. Me. Out." Tim said through gritted teeth.

At this point Skills was laughing so hard he was practically crying.

"I'm not playing." Tim warned.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Skills said and started to unbury, Tim. "Man, I'm hungry." Skills said as he freed Tim's legs.

"Me too," Tim said, his mood lifting.

"I think I saw a crab shack a little ways down," Skills said.

"We cant go there." Tim said simply.

"What do you mean?" Skills questioned as his stomach growled.

"I hit on the owners daughter, he banned me from the place." Tim answered dismissingly.

Skills laughed, "that's whack. What girl have you not hit on?"

Tim ignored the dig and looked forward to being free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids were sleeping and the happy couples and Tim were due to be home any minute.

Brooke walked out of Jenny's purple bedroom after tucking her in; she then poked her head into Nathan and Haley's room to check on Jamie. He was peacefully sleeping. Brooke smiled and quietly exited the room shuffling into the

Living room where Lucas was spread out on the couch watching a basketball game on the 62 in. plasma TV. Brooke sat down next to him. He looked over at her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Brooke curled into him trying to make herself comfortable. After a few seconds Brooke still couldn't get comfortable, finally, she decided to lie down resting her head in Lucas' lap. Lucas beamed down at her.

"I can see up your nose, Broods." Brooke joked.

"Wow that's mature," Lucas joked back.

Brooke laughed and stuck out her tongue, Lucas' body heat radiating onto her. They were both silent for a few minutes. Lucas' eyes glued to the TV, at a commercial he looked back down at Brooke. The glint was gone from her eyes and her dimples were nowhere to be seen. He knew she was thinking about the babies and her lack of a baby bump.

"What's wrong?" He asked lightly stroking her hair.

"Nothing." Brooke lied pursing her lips to one side.

"Brooke…." Lucas pressed trying to get her to open up to him.

Brooke's gaze was unable to meet his, "I don't know." She murmured pressing herself closer to him.

"is it the babies?" Lucas questioned.

Brooke sighed, "yes."

"Brooke, look at me." Lucas said somewhat sternly.

Brooke pouted but then her hazel eyes met Lucas' blue ones.

"Why are you rushing the pregnancy?" Lucas asked his brow creased with concern.

"I don't know. If the babies are here I know they're safe. What can possibly happen to them now is out of my control." Brooke said a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Babe, you're already well into your second trimester. The chances of something happening are slim." Lucas said carefully.

Brooke's eyes were filled with doubt and scared. "You heard the doctor this is a tough pregnancy. I have to watch every thing I eat and I'm scared that something bad will happen. I want to be able to feel them kick and see my stomach grow so I know that they're okay." Brooke whispered closing her eyes.

"Give them some time." Lucas said his heart exploding with compassion for Brooke.

The doorbell rang making Brooke open her eyes. Lucas kissed the top of her head before she got up and opened the door.

"Coming," She called swinging open the heavy wooden door.

She didn't see the people she was expecting but someone totally un-expected. Standing there looking as neat as ever, was Mouth.

"Ah……." Brooke screamed jumping into her best-guy friends arms.

"Brooke." Mouth smiled hugely.

"Lucas! Lucas! Mouth is here. It's Mouth." Brooke called in a loud whisper careful to not wake up the sleeping kids.

Lucas walked to the door and grinned when he saw his sport-announcer friend.

"It's good to see you, man." Lucas greeted giving him one of those guy hugs.

"You too!" Mouth answered looking out at the driveway.

"Who's there?" Brooke asked peaking out.

That's when she saw Millicent her assistant and Mouth's girlfriend of a month.

"Milly!" Brooke said wrapping her arms around her thin shoulders. Brooke took on Millicent's spring yellow bubble dress with a white crocheted bust and three inch Gucci espadrilles. "You look amazing!" She said.

Millicent blushed, "thanks!"

"Where is everyone?" Mouth asked looking around the huge house as Brooke ushered them in.

"What are we not good enough?" She teased.

Mouth was about to say something when Brooke said, "kidding. Jake and Peyt are at the movies and Tim, Skills and Bevin are at the beach. They should all be home within the next half hour."

"Cool." Mouth nodded.

"Wait! Did Peyton know you were coming?" Brooke demanded her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Of course, she invited us to her wedding." Mouth answered shrugging.

Millicent dug around in her large weekend bag and pulled out two gift bags handing them both to Brooke.

"What's this?" Brooke asked smiling because she got a present.

"Open it." Millicent urged her smile growing until it lit up her whole face.

Brooke slowly undid the ribbon holding the bag together and pulled out a purple monkey. Her eyes filled with tears, "Millicent…"

"I saw it and I just knew you needed to have it." She answered.

Brooke wiped at her cheek, "Thank you."

Millicent nodded, "your welcome." She answered.

Brooke yawned. "You should go to sleep you've had a long day." Lucas said lightly to Brooke.

Instead of protesting like Lucas expected she nodded. "I think your right," She said, "Goodnight." She kissed Lucas on the lips and told him to wake her when he got to their room. Then she hugged both Millicent and Mouth goodnight before retreating to the guest house.

She walked down the cobblestone path and unlocked the door when she got to the house. She flipped on the lights and strolled to the bedroom discarding her clothing on the way as a trail for Lucas. She slipped into her sexiest nightwear and laid in the cloud like king-size bed.

Brooke didn't know how long she was asleep for but she felt Lucas crawl into bed next to her.

"Pretty Girl…." Lucas whispered stroking her soft brown hair.

Brooke smiled without opening her eyes, scooting closer to him. When every part of their bodies were touching he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled into his mouth and returned the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she playfully bit Lucas' shoulder. Lucas moaned softly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Broods." Brooke whispered hotly into his ear.

"I love you too, Cheery." Lucas replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it please R&R

- C


	15. new young love

Hey thanks for your reviews once again. You guys are awesome!! Onetreehillgirl006 I think yur right so I'm going to do the jemie and jily and I kinda lik lustin lmao Oh and this mite sound kind of bad but can anyone reading this PLEASE review becuz theirs another writer on this site who thinks they're the best and is turning writing into a competition bragging that "it" has more reviews than I do. And I know I shouldn't be just as bad as "it" but what can I say I am kind of competitive? So I would really appreciate that. Thanks! Enjoy:

Chapter 15

"Lucas hurry up!" Brooke called into the bathroom.

"I'm coming." Lucas called back.

A minute later they were walking out the door hand in hand.

"How do I look?" Lucas asked.

Brooke took in his new jeans and clean sweater, "absolutely edible." She said and kissed him.

Lucas grinned, "Good I don't want my mom to think I turned into some sloppy…hippie? On the trip here." He said.

Brooke giggled she thought it was adorable how Lucas wanted to look nice for his mom, who they were picking up at the airport right now. Karen, Lily and Andy were flying in from Tree Hill for the wedding. Jenny had been running around since she found out, so excited that there would be another girl her age here.

They walked through the main house saying good morning to the ones who were awake. Brooke tiptoed to the door glancing both ways, thankful that none of the kids were awake because they would want to tag along. As she opened the door she realized it was a little too late because she heard, "Auntie Brooke, Uncle Lucas! I wanna come." Jamie said.

"Stay here, J-Luke, we'll be back in twenty-minutes." Lucas said as they walked out the door.

"Fine," Jamie sighed and retreated back to his parents in their room.

As they walked out to the car Lucas stole an appreciative glance at Brooke. Whose cleavage bearing top was doing things to him that he tried to keep in the bedroom.

Lucas whistled, "pregnancy works for you." He said squinting into the early morning sunlight.

Brooke smiled, "so you like my outfit?" She asked giving a little hip shake. She was clad in black linen shorts that barely covered her curvy butt cheeks and a loose crème colored empire waist shirt that showed off her larger cleavage.

"that's an understatement," Lucas answered wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So how's my girl today?" He asked as they got into the car.

"I'm feeling amazing. The best I've felt since the hospital." Brooke answered.

"I'm glad, I was really worried about you." Lucas confessed.

"Aw, sweetie!" Brooke said and squeezed his knee, as Lucas pulled onto the PCH.

"No, I really was." Lucas said turning red, "you scared the hell out of me."

Brooke laughed, "You really showed me how great you are."

Lucas cocked his head to the side confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I always knew how much I loved you and how you're so great. But, that night I really realized that how I'm never going to let go of you. Of us." Brooke said slipping on a pair of designer sunglasses.

Lucas momentarily took his eyes off the road and looked into Brooke's hidden eyes. "You are so great, Brooke Davis, and I wont let go of us either." He replied taking her hand and kissing it.

They pulled into LAX airport and into the JetBlue terminal. Lucas parked at the closest spot and they both got out and headed into the air conditioned airport. Lucas looked at his watch it said: 9:55. Andy said his private jet would be landing at 9:50 so they should be walking out soon. Brooke slipped her hand into Lucas' back pocket of his jeans and Lucas reciprocated by wrapping his arm around her glowing shoulders.

"I heard your maid of honor dress is extremely sexy." Lucas whispered into her ear.

Brooke giggled, "you'll just have to wait and see."

"Lucas!!" A tiny voice yelled.

Lucas looked up and saw his little sister running toward him-- her light brown hair in a loose braid and a cute yellow dress hanging off her shoulders. Lucas picked her up and gave her chubby cheek a kiss. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck tightly and told him how much she missed him.

"Hey Princess." Brooke smiled her dimples flashing as she took Lily out of Lucas' arms and hugged her.

"Brooke!" Lily said eyes wide. Lily ah-dored Brooke and wanted to be just like her when she grows up.

"Mom!" Lucas said hugging his mom as she approached, a rolling suitcase in one hand.

"Honey!" Karen replied hugging her son back. "Brooke!" She said releasing Lucas and moving on to her future daughter-in-law.

"Hi!" Brooke said getting a whiff of Karen's comforting motherly smell. Karen was always more of a mother to her than her own.

"Brooke, Sweetie you look beautiful, radiant." Karen said her red lips twisting into a smile.

"Andy!" Lucas greeted and hugged his Mom's husband.

"It's nice to see you, Brooke." Andy said in his English accent.

"You too!" Brooke smiled.

"Well shall we?" Andy asked.

Lucas nodded, "yea let's go. Everyone is waiting for you guys with breakfast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Brooke and Millicent sat at a wooden table on the beach, half tanning and half trying to catch up on some work.

"I was thinking maybe we could extend Clothes over Bros." Brooke started, her portfolio and iBook open in front of her. "Right now we only have stores in rich areas but I'm sure there are rich people in other states too…." An idea popped into her head, Millicent saw the look on her face she got right before she was about to pitch a brand new proposal. "Or we can have a Clothes over Bros line in an affordable store like….Macy's!"

Millicent smiled typing at lightening speed on her handheld, "Brooke that is a great idea! There are so many women and girls out there who adore your clothing but just cant afford it, now they have a chance too." Millicent said.

"Exactly!" Brooke said, then changing the subject asked, "do you have those ads I asked for?"

Millicent nodded and pulled out a thick stack of papers. "These are all the available houses that had everything you wanted in Tree Hill."

Brooke smiled, delighted. As soon as she found out her and Lucas was going to have twins she decided they needed a house. Yes she has Pent house in New York City, a mansion where her parents live in L.A and various other mansions around the world where she would travel as a young girl, but none of them felt like home. With Lucas as her future husband and two babies on the way she decided they needed a home.

"I put them in order from most expensive to least expensive." Millicent said.

"Did I ever tell you how fucking wonderful you are?" Brooke laughed and started to look through the pictures of gorgeous houses. After only three pictures she saw it. The house she wanted to raise her children in, the house where she would feel at home. "This is it." Brooke confirmed staring and admiring the house in the picture. It was absolutely gorgeous! A large pool and Jacuzzi sat in the large back yard. There was enough room for a soccer field! Then there was a picture of a large empty room with a balcony, she knew it would be her and Lucas'. The ad said it was a 6 bedroom 8 bathroom house with a large state of the art kitchen, gym and game room.

"Do you want me to call and put in a bid?" Millicent offered then asked, "do you think you want to talk to Lucas about it first?"

Brooke nodded, "Hold on."

She ran up the winding wooden staircase leading back to Peyton's backyard and ran into the house where Lucas and the guys were playing guitar hero.

"Lucas, baby I've got good news!" Brooke said catching her breath.

Lucas got up and put a hand on her back, "Why did you run here? Your not supposed to overdue it." He asked concerned.

"Because I just found our dream house!!" Brooke squealed.

"What? How?" Lucas asked confused.

"Look." Brooke pulled out the piece of paper with the house and all the information on it.

"Wow…." Lucas murmured.

"Wow is right! Isn't it perfect?" Brooke squealed.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" Lucas asked now smiling too.

"Yes! I mean if you want it too…?" Brooke said cautiously.

"Sold." Lucas announced and Brooke leaped into his arms.

"I've got to go tell Millicent to just buy it." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss on the lips before retreating back to the beach, this time walk leisurely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny, Justin, Jamie and Lily were sitting in Jenny's huge playroom.

"Lily, this is my friend Justin." Jenny introduced her sounding much older then her young six years.

"Hey Lily," Justin nodded, smiling at her.

Lily was smiling at him too, hell she couldn't take her eyes off him. "hi," she said toying with the lace butterfly on the hem of her dress.

Jamie watched the whole event unfold, even being so young he knew this wasn't going to turn out okay. Lily shows up and now Justin is all over her, leaving Jenny alone. Jamie took in the sad look in Jenny's eyes as she watched Justin and Lily play in her indoor jungle gym, wishing Justin still wanted to play with her. Jamie decided to cheer her up.

"Hey Jenny." Jamie said sitting down next to her.

"Hi," Jenny sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked wrapping his tiny arm around her even tinier shoulders.

"I think this is what the girls are talking about in all those shows my Mommy watches," jenny said. "All those girls crying and saying their heart broke or something."

Jamie nodded understandingly, "it's alright. I can help fix your heart." He said confidently.

"Yeah?" Jenny asked hopeful, her eyes lighting up. "How?"

"Well…." Jamie thought for a moment. "When I'm said I play with my rabbit Chester, he's my best friend!" he confessed saying the last part a little quieter.

"I can play with Kiki!" Jenny said getting up.

"Oh okay…." Jamie said his shoulders sagging.

"Aren't you coming?" Jenny asked from the door.

Jamie looked up his whole face lighting up. "Yeah, let's go!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat in front of the grand piano in Peyton's 'glass room.' Named because the entire room was made out of windows revealing a gorgeous view of their backyard. Nathan sat on the brown couch facing his wife. Haley started playing a soft melody, one that Nathan instantly recognized as the lullaby she used to play for Jamie when he was a baby.

Instead of singing she hummed the soft tune.

"Baby, why aren't you singing?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, I haven't done it since before we left. I'm scared I wont be good anymore." She laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Nathan asked brows creased, "just sing. Sing whatever pops into your head first."

Haley thought for a second before playing out one of her first hits; 'Halo'.

I never promised you a ray of light

I never said that there'd be sunshine everyday

I gave you everything I had the good the bad.

She sang before stopping after that.

Nathan clapped, "see you still have a gorgeous voice."

Haley smiled and got off the piano bench instead plopping down onto Nathan's lap. Nathan laughed and pulled her close.

"You're so beautiful, Haley James Scott." He said and kissed her ear.

Haley shivered at his touch, "your not so bad yourself, Nathan Scott." She murmured and found his lips. California dreaming is right…….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen, Andy and Peyton's dad sat around the pool watching the little kids splash around. Jamie and Jenny stayed together the whole time, teaching each other cool new tricks.

"Grandpa look!" Jenny exclaimed.

When she had his attention she jumped of the diving board in a perfect dive. She might not be great at handstands in the pool but boy could this little girl dive.

Her grandfather started clapping, "I give that a ten," He announced as she resurfaced.

"Ten." Karen said.

Andy nodded, "ten."

Jenny smiled like she got a gold medal.

"Lily wanna be my girlfriend?" Justin asked Lily.

Lily smiled, "sure, but first you have to buy my something."

Now who would ever doubt that she wasn't like Brooke? Getting someone to buy her something is Brooke's specialty, looks like a little Scott-Roe picked up the trait, as well.

"Like what?" Justin asked.

"Hmm…." Lily thought for a moment, "a necklace."

That's easy, Justin thought, my mom has plenty of those.

Brooke sauntered out to the pool towel in hand. Ever since arriving in California she would take long walks down the beach and swim for hours as a way of low-stress exercise, doctors orders.

"Brooke!" Lily called swimming to the stairs of the pool. "Can you braid my hair?"

Brooke smiled at the beautiful little girl, "of course come here."

Lily stepped out of the pool and Brooke enveloped her in a fluffy white towel, leading her to an empty chaise. Karen watched as Brooke took out a hairbrush from her beach bag and gently started brushing Lily's wet hair. Then she weaved her hair into a French braid.

"All done." Brooke announced.

Lily's tiny hand touched her head feeling the braid, "Thank you!" Lily exclaimed hugging Brooke.

"Any time sweetie," Brooke replied and told her she could still go back in the pool. Brooke sat beside Karen and watched the kids for a few moments.

"Your going to be a great mother/" Karen said and gave Brooke's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Karen. You don't know how much that means to me." Brooke said touched.

Karen smiled, one of those Motherly smiles. The kind of smile Brooke longed for her own mother to give her. "Call me Mom," She instructed, "after all I will be in a few months and you are carrying my grandchildren." She laughed.

"Kare—Mom, thank you." Brooke said it was a simple phrase but it summed up everything Brooke felt for Karen and most of all her son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood at the window watching his mom and Brooke hug. He knew they had a great relationship and he loved that.

"Yo Luke! You coming?" Skills asked as him and the rest of the guys headed out the door.

"yeah." Lucas said taking one last glance at Brooke before following the guys.

"Field trip!!" Tim yelled as they all piled into Jake's Range rover.

"Where are we going anyway?" Mouth asked claiming a seat between Skills and Tim in the back seat.

"You'll see," Jake said, pulling out of the long driveway and making a left.

They passed the front gate and Jake waved to the gate-guard.

After fifteen minutes, Jake pulled into a beach parking lot.

"Oh no! Not the beach. I still have a reminder of my last visit there." Tim moaned pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to see the now purple colored crab pinch.

Skills laughed thinking about the look on Tim's face yesterday.

"This is the 'beach court'." Jake announced as they got out of the car.

Luca smiled, "how did you find this place?"

"After like a week here in L.A, I missed basketball. Even when it was only Jenny and I, I still got to play basketball at least once a day. So one day Peyton and I took Jenny here and I saw it and knew it would be the L.A version of the river court. Hence the name the 'beach court'."

"Yo what are you guys waiting for let's go!" Skills said hopping out of the car.

"Good thing I brought my recorder." Mouth said and laughed.

"Do you bring that thing everywhere?" Nathan asked stepping onto the very worn court. It felt like a home away from home.

"LET'S SHOOT SOME HOOPS!!" Jake cheered and the games began.

It was Nathan and Lucas against Skills, Tim and Jake. Lucas and Nathan were up by two baskets when a car pulled up along side the court, the doors swung open and out came Jenny, Jamie, Lily, Justin, Brooke, Bevin, Haley, Peyton and Millicent. They all just pilled out it was like a clown car.

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled running to Nathan. "I'm on your team!"

"I'm on my daddy's team!" Jenny announced.

"I have a better idea," Peyton said, "girls and kids against the guys."

Brooke smiled ruefully, knowing fully well that she wouldn't be participating.

"Mouth my bestest friend, meet your co-host." Brooke said taking the seat on the wooden table next to him.

Mouth spoke into the recorder, "I'm here with my close friend and famous fashion designer, Brooke Davis. Brooke, who do you think is going to win this basketball game?"

Brooke put a long thin finger to her pillowy lips, her engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight, "well I feel the guys are a little bit over-confident so I'm going to have to say the girls ad the kids." She answered smiling and thinking how fun this is.

"I see what you mean, there are after all three champion basketball players. Think the others are nervous."

Brooke laughed, "Nah, those girls know what they're doing. They can handle it."

"Looks like your right." Mouth said intently watching the game, "should a seventh month pregnant lady be doing that?"

Brooke looked at Peyton who just handed off the ball to a laughing Jamie. Peyton was fouling here and there. Haley picked up Jamie who swished the ball into the hoop.

"Goal!!" Jenny yelled.

The guys looked at Jake like he raised a demon. "Sweetie this is bas-ket-ball," He said slowly so he could get jenny to understand, "it basketball it's called a basket when you get the ball in the hoop."

"Oh," jenny nodded. "okay."

Then the game began again. The girls went on to win 14 to 12. Brooke could tell the guys didn't play as hard as they could and let their kids and girlfriends get a few shots.

"Congratulations, baby." Nathan drawled giving Haley a soft kiss.

Mouth got up to meet Millicent on the court, "you did great!" he said and hugged her. Millicent hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bevy-wevy, kicked your butt!" Bevin said to Skills rubbing it in.

"Yea, Yea." Skills said wrapping an arm around her.

Brooke sneaked up behind Lucas and jumped on his back. Lucas let out a scream before almost toppling over laughing. "Pretty girl, wouldn't you much rather look at the front of my face?" He asked.

Brooke thought about it, "yea but now I can play with your delish hair." She laughed.

Lucas carried her onto the beach and plopped her down in the sand.

Brooke pouted at first and said she was wearing new shoes but then she just took them off and sat between Lucas' legs as he held her watching the waves crash onto the shore.

"it's so pretty here," Brooke murmured.

"yeah," Lucas agreed and began rubbing her stomach.

That's when it happened, she felt something. No it wasn't the pain she was feeling before but it was a soft kind of moving around sensation.

"Lucas!" Brooke said loudly and excitedly.

"What. What is it?" He asked worried.

"It's the babies they're doing something." Brooke said smiling uncontrollably and placing her hand on her stomach.

"What do you mean? What are they doing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't feel bad. It actually feels kind of nice," Brooke admitted.

"They want you to know they're in there, and not to worry." Lucas murmured into her ear.

Then she began to cry. For relief of finally knowing that they were ok and for joy at how much she loved her life right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's Chapter 14 I hope you liked it. Btw I bet you all saw the MAJOR BRUCAS moment on OTH this week. You know when him and Brooke fell asleep on the couch with Angie (aw!) How awesome would it be if there was a little Brucas love back on the show? I think everyones sick of him and Peyton and definitely him and Lindsey the man face. R&R

- C


	16. HELP! AN

Hey everyone!

So I've started a new fanfiction—don't worry though most of my time and writing is still going to be dedicated to The Great Escape and the OTH gang. My new fic is on Gossip Girl and as of now I have only ONE review. How sad is that? So if any of you like Gossip Girl or if any of your friends on this sight like Gossip Girl please let me know because this story isn't bad and I would love it to get a little more attention. So thank you

Btw another huge Brucas moment the last episode!! But fuck in the coming attraction he's hookin up with Peyton

Love you guys,

Cristina


	17. crushcrushcrush

Chapter 16:

Brooke and Millicent stepped out of Peyton's comet convertible and into the early L.A sunlight heading into the Clothes over Bros studio.

"I love your outfit today, Millie." Brooke said throwing the keys into her new Fendi bag.

Millicent smiled and smoothed down her white lace mini dress a brown leather belt tightened around her waist cinching the dress and giving her enviable curves. On her feet was a pair of Tory Burch gladiator sandals. "Thanks, Brooke" She said.

"No problem," Brooke replied pulling open the buildings door and strutted to the elevator, Millicent in tow.

"So what's the schedule for today?" Brooke asked as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for floor 16.

Millicent pulled out her iPhone and read off Brooke's schedule, "Okay at 10:15 you have a meeting with the Macy people; tell them about your line, your reasons for wanting to sell at Macy's, and even pitch the baby clothes idea to them. Everyone loves babies," Millicent said matter-of-factly.

Brooke smiled, "okay what do we have after that?" she asked stepping out of the elevator and opening the heavy glass doors of the light blue air conditioned studio.

"Well I finished all of your papers and sent out all your checks, balanced your check book, and sent a few baby clothes sketches to the executives." Millicent said.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief, "what would I do without you, Millie?"

Millicent blushed.

"Good Morning, Miss Davis," The secretary at the front desk greeted, "Your meeting will be held in twenty minutes. Is there anything I can get for you? Some breakfast, a coffee?"

Oh how Brooke would love a caffeine filled coffee, but then she thought about last night when she actually felt them! It wasn't a kick but in her book it was just as good. "No, can I have some decaf iced passion fruit tea and a croissant." Brooke said.

"Certainly, Miss. Davis." Replied the secretary.

"Millicent, do you want anything?" Brooke asked turning toward Millicent.

She smiled thinking about when she was the one getting Brooke's drink orders. Now they were like friends! "Can I have a non-fat vanilla skim latte extra foam?" Millicent asked tentatively.

The secretary didn't reply she just nodded her head, envious of Millicent's job position.

"Send it into my office please!" Brooke called as she and Millicent walked toward her large office over looking Hollywood.

Brooke's jaw dropped when she walked into her office. Her eyes narrowed into two nasty slits and she crossed her thin toned arms over her swollen chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She accused to the person behind her modern glass desk, sitting in her buttery smooth black leather high back chair.

"Now, now, Brooke sweetie, that is no way to talk to the person who brought you into this world." She replied.

"You make me sick!" Brooke spat.

"You should really go on a diet, darling." Her mother said, "you're looking puffy."

Brooke just glared at her. Her own mother saying all these nasty things to her, she didn't even know she was pregnant! But Brooke figured she had no right to know. Why would she now decide to be a good grandmother when she wasn't even a good mother? Screw that she would probably yell at her telling her she's just fucking up her own life, and having these babies would be the biggest mistake of her life or that she'd be ruining her career. Brooke would never agree with that, she loved her babies and she hadn't even met them, like hell she would ever do anything to hurt them.

"Get out!" Brooke demanded calmly.

Victoria stood up and smoothed down her knee length Stella McCartney pencil skirt and ruffled Oscar de la Renta blouse. "This is a mistake, letting go of me." Her mother replied just as calmly. "I'm your mother, Brooke. You're twenty-one, still a baby. You can't decide on things that expanse, sweetie, it's just not possible."

Brooke continued to glare, "Victoria, I knew exactly what I was doing when I fired you, hell it was the best business decision I've ever made!" She said her confidence boosting. "I know what I'm doing. I might now be a professional at it but that's why I have Millicent and a group of other hard-working business people working for me, and I think I've already proved you wrong. Isn't that right?"

Her mother stood there frozen and shocked, "Yes, yes Brooke you did prove me wrong I thought you would fall flat on your ridiculously pretty face the moment I walked out those doors, Clothes over Bros going down the drain. But it didn't, you surpassed all my expectations,"

Was her mother actually praising her?

"….and I want to help. I wont be in charge or act like I am. I'll just be another voice."

"I don't want your opinion, Victoria. I'm not that naïve anymore. You wanted nothing to do with me all my life, always traveling, leaving me in a big empty house with one nanny or another. I give all the credit to dad for raising me, although he wasn't around to often either he showed me he loved me, bought me things to see me smile. When I start a business and it becomes very successful, I might add, that's when you decide to be in my life. Well I don't think so. Enough is enough." Brooke said sharply, holding back tears.

"Don't worry, Brooke. You'll miss me, you might not want to admit it right now but you will. Good luck with Lucas and the babies," Victoria said as she headed for the door.

Now Brooke was shocked. How did she know about the babies? As if reading Brooke's mind Victoria said one last thing, "a mother always knows."

Brooke yelled, "You were never a mother! Not a real one anyway." But it was too late the door was closing not only on Victoria but on any sort of relationship they ever had.

Brooke let out a breath that she'd been holding in and out came the tears. Millicent, who was silent throughout the fight reached out to comfort, Brooke, and handed her a bottle of water. Brooke nodded thankfully, wordlessly. She couldn't believe what just happened. She kept playing her mother's venomous words over and over in her head.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked running to her and crouching down beside her. Lucas her knight in shining armor was here when she needed him the most.

"Lucas!" Brooke gasped collapsing into his warm embrace. She breathed in his clean scent and cuddled in closer, closing her eyes and letting her tears fall freely without being judged or embarrassed.

Lucas just held her tight feeling her shoulders shaking and her body hiccupping.

"Sh… just breathe Brooke. Breathe," He soothed as she trying to regain her breath. In moments she was so exhausted all she wanted to do was throw on one of Lucas' worn in T-shirts and cuddle up to him in bed.

"I wanna go home!" She sniffled not caring about her meeting or anything. But then that would mean her mother had gotten to her and as much as Brooke hated to say this her mother won this battle. Her words had such an impact on her that pitching a presentation was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

"Go ahead," Millicent said. "I'll pitch the presentation. I could do it in my sleep." She said confidently. She didn't know if it was because she felt so good in her outfit or if she just had a sudden urge to help but her mind was already made up; she would step in for Brooke.

Brooke looked up at her a small smile forming on her tear stained face. "Thank you." She croaked, the crying making her throat sore.

Lucas helped her to her feet and brought her to the car. As soon as she stepped outside and the warm sun hit her stressed shoulders she instantly became a little calmer.

"are you okay?" he asked once in the car.

Brooke just nodded staring blankly out the window at the passing cars and people. At that moment something became clear to her.

Brooke opened her eyes to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair. She looked up slowly catching Lucas' gaze. She smiled up at him and cuddled closer. She didn't know what time it was and she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was right next to her and as long as she had him she had everything she'd ever want.

"Pretty girl," Lucas murmured his fingers buried in her chestnut hair. "How are you feeling?"

"fine," Brooke lied. She was anything but, her mom hurt her in so many ways taking all the joy out of her. She made Brooke feel worthless and jeopardized how she feels about her babies. Realizing how bad a mother Victoria was made Brooke certain that she'd be the same. After all everyone says: Right now you say you're not going to be anything like your parents. But then you realize your doing the exact same things they did. If you asked her this morning before she walked through the heavy glass doors of the office she would have been confident that she'd be the best mother their ever was, showering her babies with hugs and kisses and loving them unconditionally. But now she didn't know how she'd be or if any of this was going to be ok.

Lucas being Lucas knew she was lying, "talk to me, Brooke." He said soothingly his eyes pleading her to open up to him. He slipped his hand underneath her oversized navy blue sweatshirt and comfortingly rubbed her thin back. Brooke sighed she knew she shouldn't keep this from him so she began, "Victoria….she got me to realize that I'm going to be just like her." She said her voice quaking.

"Don't say that," Lucas said serious. "You're not going to be anything like her you're going to love these babies."

"You know what they say an apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Brooke said grimly.

"Come on, Brooke, you are nothing like her. In no way shape or form. You have a heart. You would never say all those nasty things to your daughter."

Brooke sighed pulling the beds comforter tighter around her. "I don't know, Lucas." She finally said, "what if this is a mistake?"

Hurt flashed through Lucas' blue eyes, "this is not a mistake. Do you remember how happy you were when you felt something yesterday?"

Brooke nodded.

"Your mother would never have been that happy." Lucas said as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I think I want to be alone," Brooke said after a long moment.

Lucas nodded, getting off the bed. He planted a kiss on her forehead and said, "just call me if you need me, I'll be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too," Brooke whispered as he headed to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Millicent paced Brooke's office ten minutes before she was due to pitch the presentation. The large oak tag boards with sketches and ideas was propped up on a stand in front of her. She was pretty confident that she could pitch a kick ass proposal but a tiny part of her was thinking she was going to mess up and let down Brooke. Breathe Millicent breathe, she told herself.

"The Macy's people are here," The secretary said.

Millicent looked at the clock. They were early! "Alright," she managed to choke out. You can do this, she told herself smoothing out her dress and picking up the oak board with one arm and all the financial and creative papers in a folder in the other. She was halfway out the door when she spotted a familiar face. A flash of light brown hair and an adorable face. It was Mouth, instantly relieved she ran up to him and gave him a hug, leaving the presentation and folder on the floor.

"I'm just in time I see." Mouth said.

Millicent looked at him, "what?"

"Do you remember when I first started news broad casting and it was my first ever on air feature and I totally messed up? But then you showed up and you reminded me how great I was at my job." He said.

Her face lit up in recollection, "I love you!" she declared.

Mouth smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Now repeat after me: I am great at my job."

"I am great at my job," Millicent parroted,

"I can do this!" Mouth said.

"I can do this?" Millicent said but not as enthusiastically.

"Come on say it like you mean it, believe it." Mouth instructed.

"I am great at my job and I can do this!" Millicent said much more confidently now.

"Now blow them away." Mouth said with one final kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Lily whispered into her mother's curly black hair. When she got no answer she ran around the other side of the bed to where Andy was sleeping.

"Daddy?" Lily said a little louder.

In a flash Andy picked her up and started tickling her. Lily squealed in delight.

"stop! Stop!" She laughed loudly. This made Andy just tickle her harder.

"What's all that noise?" Karen asked teasingly.

"Mommy!" Lily greeted and curled up to her.

"Good Morning, baby," Karen replied and stroked her soft brown hair.

"I'm hungry!" Lily announced after a long peaceful silence.

Andy laughed, "then lets get some breakfast shall we?"

Karen and Lily laughed and nodded eagerly, "we shall!" Lily declared.

The happy trio got out of the warm comforting bed and headed toward the kitchen, where everyone except Brooke, Millicent, and Mouth was.

"Good Morning everyone!" Karen said cheerfully, stepping into the large airy state-of-the- art kitchen.

"Good Morning!" They replied.

Lucas got up and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek; she smiled and ruffled his pretty blond hair in return. Lily ran into the conjoined dining room where Jenny and Jamie were sitting at the tiny wooden had painted kids table, eating playful shaped pancakes and making a mess. Meanwhile Jake stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes and frying bacon.

"where's Brooke?" Karen asked watching her daughters retreating figure.

"Well…." Peyton began pouring herself another cup of coffee and giving Jake's waist a little squeeze.

"Brooke had a very rough morning." Lucas said quietly. "I'm really worried about her."

"What happened?" Karen asked as she poured some hot coffee into a round blue mug.

"Victoria showed up at the office and said stuff that made her feel worthless and made her believe that she's going to be a terrible mother." Lucas said his head in his hands with worry. So far this pregnancy has not been going smoothly and it was only a few months.

"Oh no!" Karen gasped, "that's terrible."

"Dude that lady has some problems." Skills said as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I really want to give her a piece of my mind!" Haley called from the kids table where she was cutting Jamie's pancakes for him.

"calm down there, Hales." Nathan said chewing on a piece of pancake.

"Mom? Do you think you could, I don't know, maybe talk to her? She looks up to you." Lucas said a tint of hope in his clouded over blue eyes.

"Yes, of course," Karen said getting up from the table.

"Thank you," Lucas said and with that Karen headed down to the guest house.

She knocked on the door two times before walking in all together.

Brooke was curled up in a ball on their bed. Her cheeks tear stained and her hair thrown up into a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were wide awake and blood-shot and she seemed to be rocking herself back and forth gently.

"Brooke?" Karen said gently standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Brooke looked at Karen and a look of relief came over her. As Karen came closer Brooke began to sob. Karen sat on the bed and pulled Brooke into a hug smoothing back her hair away from her sweaty forehead. "Sh….sweetie it's all going to be okay, everything. Lucas loves you so much and he'll do anything in his power to make sure you're happy. I know you love him too, I've known since the moment you met. I also know that you love these babies and deep down you know you're going to be a great mother." She said rubbing Brooke's back soothingly.

"I'm scared." Brooke declared burying her head in her hands.

"and you have every right to be. You're going to be a mother and it's a first. No one said it was going to be easy but I know it'll all work out."

Brooke peaked her head out and felt her mood rising just a bit. Somewhere she did know that she was going to be a great mother and that her and Lucas would do a fantastic job at parenting. "Karen, I don't know what I would do without you,' Brooke whispered honestly and sincerely.

Karen hugged her tighter, "you mean so much to me, Brooke. Now I think you should talk to Lucas." She offered.

Brooke nodded, "thank you," was all she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke?" Lucas asked walking into the room. When he received no answer he started getting worried. "Brooke!!" He called again.

"In here: Brooke called from their bedroom in her sexiest voice.

Confused, Lucas headed toward the bedroom where he found Brooke sprawled out on the bed in red lace booty shorts and matching push-up bra.

"looking for me?" she asked one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

Lucas' eyes got wide. "Looks like your feeling better," he noted.

Brooke giggled seductively, "stop talking and get on this bed already!" she pouted.

Lucas readily obeyed and laid down next to her. Brooke ran her finger up from his belly button to the collar of his shirt and slid it off him. Then she unbuttoned the button on his jeans the whole time looking at him from under her long thick eyelashes. Brooke pounced on top of Lucas and started kissing him. Lucas however didn't seem to into it. Gently, he slid Brooke off of him and sat up so he could look at her.

"What?" Brooke asked pouting.

"Brooke, stop." Lucas said gently.

Brooke's eyes filled up with tears, "what is it? Am I not hot enough for you, anymore? Do you not want to touch me?" she asked her voice wobbling.

"No baby, that's not it at all. I love you and I find you extremely beautiful. But, I wanted to talk." Lucas said earnestly reaching for Brooke's hand.

Brooke held onto it and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Brooke, I want you to tell me everything. If your sad or tired I want to know, if you don't feel good or you have a craving I want to know. If something's bothering you, tell me about it. I care about you so much, Brooke and I cant help you if I don't know what's wrong." Lucas said.

Brooke hugged Lucas as the tears came back. "I wish I wasn't being so overdramatic about this whole thing and I wish this could be a whole lot easier than it is." She cried.

"Sh….everything's going to be fine, we have each other." Lucas whispered into her soft brown hair.

That one sentence was all it took for Brooke to really believe that this would all work out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan?" Haley called from the bathroom attached to their room.

"Yea babe?" Nathan called back from their bed.

"have you seen my purple bikini?" she asked.

"no, I cant say I have. Why do you need it?" Nathan asked.

"because I wanted to go for a swim." She replied getting aggravated.

She had a suspicion where she might find it so she stormed out of the room and to the playroom. Like she predicted she saw Jamie and Jenny sitting on the floor playing, and tied to the corners of a kids chair was her bikini top serving as a hammock for a stuffed elephant. Meanwhile, the bikini bottoms were being used as a hat for one of the large teddy bears, its furry brown ears poking out of the two holes where her legs would go through. Haley couldn't help but laugh. At least my son is creative, she thought.

"Sweetie, why did you take Mommy's bathing suit?" Haley asked kneeling down so she was at eye-level with her son.

"because Ellie wanted a place to sleep," Jamie explained to his mom.

"Whose Ellie?" Haley asked.

"The name of the elephant," Jamie said patiently.

"Oh…I see." Haley started, "well next time can you ask first?"

"Sure Mommy," Jamie said.

"Now give Mommy a kiss." Haley said smiling.

Jamie did. Then Haley took her bathing suit and headed back to the room she and Nathan are sharing.

"Found it," she said the moment she entered the room.

"Oh, good, where was it?" Nathan asked splayed out on the bed.

"Our son was using it as a hammock for a stuffed elephant and a hat for a giant teddy bear," Haley said from the bathroom where she was changing into the bikini.

Nathan laughed and shook his head, "gotta love him." He said.

Haley huffed, "yeah, yeah."

Nathan got up and walked to the bathroom. Where he looked at his beautiful wife in her tiny bikini with her tiny baby bump and her glowing face and never wanted to stop looking.

Haley looked up at him and blushed at the look he was giving her. "What?" she asked her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"You're just so beautiful, Haley James Scott." Nathan said and pulled her to him.

Haley smiled from ear to ear and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you." She murmured and pulled his face to hers where their lips met in a deliciously sweet kiss.

"Do you still want to go in the pool when we have this bedroom?" Nathan asked smiling mischieviously.

"How can I say no?" Haley laughed and let Nathan pull her into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Millicent stepped out of the conference room smiling from ear to ear. The Macy's people loved everything she said. Millicent was so proud of herself and she felt a confidence she never felt before. Her chin was held high her shoulders thrown back and a bounce added to her step. Millicent felt like she could do anything she set her mind to. Mouth was waiting for her in the lobby, he stood up when he spotted her. Millicent saw him too and smiled hugely.

"How'd it go?" Mouth asked when she approached him.

"It went fabulously better then fabulously he literally went perfect. The had them eating out of my hand." Millicent confessed the smile never leaving her soft red lips.

"That's great, Millie!" he said and embraced her in a long hug.

Millicent squealed, "I know! I can't wait to tell, Brooke!"

Mouth expression changed, "the last I heard Brooke wasn't doing so well." He said with sadness and worry in his voice.

"huh?" Millicent asked confused.

"She practically locked herself in their room. She didn't even want to talk to Lucas." He informed her.

Millicent's mood dropped a little, "I want to see her," she said.

"Let's go then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie and Jenny had been playing in her playroom all afternoon. Jamie loved being with Jenny, when he was with her the whole world just looked brighter.

"I'm getting bored with playing this game," Jenny sighed looking up from the Monopoly board.

Young love is so simple, Jamie thought often. And he loved how Jenny thought he had the answer to everything.

"Want to go in the pool?" Jamie suggested.

"Yeah sure!" Jenny said and stood up.

Jamie followed suit and took her tiny hand in his, together they left the playroom, and the in progress game of Monopoly and headed to the pool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin looked to his left then his right before entering his Mom's walk in closet. He felt a lot older then his young six years of age. To the left he saw hundreds of items of clothing. To his left was dozens upon dozens of shoes and handbags. Then all the way in the back was a large vanity holding all of her very expensive pieces of jewelry. Last night after his parents got home from a party he watched his Mom take of her big diamond necklace and put it in the top drawer. Little did he know that she was bringing it back to the safe late that afternoon. He approached the vanity and opened the drawer he saw her put it in. There the necklace laid looking shinier then ever, and holding promise of Lily's love.

Justin grabbed the necklace and slipped it into his pocket. He left as quickly as he came in. He walked to his bedroom every so often patting his pocket and smiling.

"Justin!" his mother yelled, "its time to go to Jenny's house."

He listened and followed his mom out to the car. Minutes later they were pulling into their large driveway.

His mom got out of the car first and he followed. She took his hand and led him to the front door. Then pressed her well-manicured nail to the doorbell. Peyton answered the door dressed in a simple white tank top and black silk skirt. Her toe nails were painted a maroon color and her feet were bare.

"Mikayla! How are you? Hi Justin." Peyton greeted smiling.

"Hey," Mikayla replied, "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm good," she answered putting a hand on her stomach.

"are you excited? You only have what—a month left?" Mikayla said.

"Yep, are you coming to the wedding?" Peyton asked.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it." She answered then looked at the white gold and diamond Rolex tank watch. "I better go I'm going to miss my appointment, I'll pick Justin up around seven? Is that okay?"

"It's fine, have a good time!" Peyton said.

Mikayla bent down and kissed Justin's cheek, "have fun, baby." She cooed.

Justin smiled then wiped his cheek. "bye!" he said and ran into the house.

Peyton closed the door behind her and told Justin all the kids were out by the pool.

Justin followed Peyton out to the pool where he saw Jenny and Jamie on a blowup tube and Lily splashing her feet around in the shallow end.

Lily looked up and saw Justin her smiled broadening. She got up and walked over to him leaving a trail of wet footprints.

"Hi," she said.

"hey," Justin replied. "Um…do you want to go to the playroom? I have something for you." He told her.

"Ok, lets go." Lily answered.

Once they were in the playroom and Justin was sure no one was around he said, "this is for you." And stuck his little hand into his pocket and pulled out the diamond necklace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late that afternoon Peyton, Brooke and Haley we're out lounging by the pool. Brooke was in the middle with her two friends on her side as if they were protecting her. After much begging they finally got Brooke to get out of the guest house. She wore an all white bikini with a large navy sweatshirt over it and huge sunglasses that hid her puffy blood shot eyes and half of her face.

Peyton looked over at her best friend who was curled up as if she was hiding from the world. She took her hand and squeezed it, a smiled spread on Brooke's face.

"You know we're always here for you Brooke," Haley said adjusting the straps of her bikini to hide the red hickey Nathan had just given her right above her chest.

"Yea and if you ever need anything tell us. We're going to help you through this Brooke. We…..we love you." Peyton said.

"I know, and I love you guys too." Brooke said tucking her legs under her.

The house phone rang, ruining the close moment and Peyton went to answer it.

"Hello? Peyton!" Mikayla's voice said urgently before Peyton even got to say anything.

"Yea, hi its me. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm afraid my diamond necklace has been stolen. The police are on their way I was just wondering if you could have Jamie ready to go. My husband is on his way." Mikayla said.

"Oh my god! Yea sure I'll get him now. How do you think that happened?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure but I went to get it to bring it to our safe and it wasn't there. It was like it vanished." She said. "got to go the police are here." Click.

Peyton rushed into the playroom where Justin was playing with Jenny…..who had a sparkly diamond necklace around her neck. Peyton gasped she had no idea what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been so busy with graduating and my summer and all, that I simply didn't have the time. Well I hope all your summers are going fantastically and I hope you like this chapter. R&R.

Thank you,

C (


End file.
